Headstrong Traducción
by Digressesgirl92
Summary: Una aventura romántica con Umi como protagonista, obra original de Selece's Child. Muuucho Clemi Entren y vean. No se arrepentirán xDD HA! Revivi!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola otra vez! Ya volví y esta vez con un nuevo proyecto… (Para los que siguen Guerreros Mágicos, no se preocupen, voy a subir el próximo capi muy pronto)**

**¡Bien, les presento "Headstrong" de Selece's Child, traducida al español! Decidí dejar el título en inglés por que no estoy muy segura a quién se refiere, (Aish! El inglés no tiene género, eso lo hace menos complicado que nuestro español) pero significa algo así como terco o cabeza dura**

**Disclaimer: ¡Nada es mío! La historia pertenece a Selece's Child y los personajes a las fantásticas pero sádicas Clamp**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**CAPÍTULO 1- BIENVENIDAS**

Se habían encontrado nuevamente en la Torre de Tokyo. Luego de su graduación sabían que podrían pasar tiempo en Céfiro, con sus amigos y amores.

Umi sonrió al ver a Hikaru corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Umi -chan!-exclamó abrazándola.

-¡Hola Karu!-respondió la chica azul con una amplia sonrisa, estaba tan feliz de volver a Céfiro, ¡lo había extrañado tanto!

-Veo que finalmente estás de buen humor…hace años que no te veía sonreír de esa manera- consideró la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo, Umi se sonrojó y soltó una suave risilla.

/

Durante el largo período en la Tierra, ella había estado decaída y melancólica, llegando al punto de evitar conversaciones acerca de Céfiro o de romper en llanto cuando escuchaba su nombre.

La preocupación de Hikaru y Fuu por Umi había crecido, por lo que durante una piyamada en casa de Hiakaru, ella finalmente admitió que la razón de su tristeza era porque se había enamorado de unos de sus amigos cefirianos.

Hikaru era capaz de apostar que se trataba de Ascot, pues siempre había sido tan gentil y cariñoso con Umi, pero Fuu sabía de quién se trataba, por lo que sólo sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que debes contarle a Clef acerca de tus sentimientos…-Umi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la rubia rió colocando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Hey, puede que mi visión no sea perfecta, pero no estoy ciega, Umi. Supuse que era claro que lo amabas desde que no pudiste dejar de preocuparte por él la última vez que fuimos además que pasabas mucho tiempo en su estudio durante nuestros pequeños paseos…-explicó.

-Él nunca me corresponderá, Fuu…Quiero decir, mírame, sólo soy…Umi…No, peor, solo soy la Guerrera del Agua.

-No seas estúpida, Umi, a él le interesas, ¡lo ha demostrado de tantas formas!-replicó Fuu.

-¿Sabes, Umi-chan? Fuu tiene razón, creo que tienes una oportunidad con él… y no solo una- dijo Hikaru de acuerdo con la rubia, Umi suspiró.

-Bueno, de todos modos es inútil hablar de eso, no podremos ir hasta el verano, la escuela está matándonos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Fuu.

-Este es nuestro último año, los exámenes serán muy difíciles, así que deberemos concentrarnos en ellos por ahora, y disfrutar un buen viaje a Céfiro en el verano… ¿Qué piensan de eso?

- Para serte sincera, planeaba ver a Lantis el próximo fin de semana, pero supongo que no podré ir sin ustedes dos, por lo que está bien por mí. Esperaré -dijo Hikaru.

/

-¡Umi, Hikaru!- la voz de Fuu las hizo voltear.

-Disculpen la tardanza-dijo.

-No hay problema, Fuu-chan. Entonces, ¿están listas?-preguntó Hikaru, las dos chicas asintieron, y caminaron a una esquina no muy concurrida y se tomaron de las manos unas a otras cerrando los ojos.

-Rayearth…

-Windam…

-Selece…

En un momento sintieron que caían del cielo, y la verdad, estaban haciendo justamente eso.

Esperaron encontrar al pez volador de Clef para que las recogiera, pero en lugar del suave lomo del animal, se estrellaron contra un árbol.

-¡Ouch!-exclamó Hikaru sobándose la cabeza.

-Esto es inusual-comentó Fuu, arreglándose los lentes.

-¡Espero que Clef tenga una buena excusa para lo que sucedió!-dijo Umi con enojo mientras se frotaba la espalda.

Ellas miraron al castillo que se extendía hacia el cielo en la distancia.

-¡No puedo esperar a verlos a todos!-exclamó Hikaru bajando del árbol de un salto. -¿Ustedes no?- cuestionó mirando a sus amigas

-Si-respondió Fuu extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, una vez que bajaron, miró a Umi que intentaba liberarse de algunas ramas, ambas rieron.

- ¡No hay por qué reírse!-exclamó la Guerrera del Agua.

Un sonido de rasgadura surgió de su blusa y cayó al piso, Hikaru la ayudó a ponerse de pie, todavía riendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Dime que eso no sucedió!-exclamó mirando su ropa.

-Lo siento, Umi, pero creo que sucedió- dijo Fuu encogiéndose de hombros, la chica índigo examinó su blusa.

-¡Era mi favorita!-dijo con una mueca.-¡Oh, juro que me va a escuchar! ¡Él y sus malditos poderes! ¿Qué no podía enviar su condenado pez a buscarnos?

Hikaru y Fuu rieron.

-¡Ya dejen de reírse, y vámonos al palacio!-exclamó agarrándolas de las muñecas y guiándolas hacia el Palacio.

/

-Nada mal su Alteza, pero debes mejorarlo-comentó Lantis sonriendo irónicamente mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Ferio.

-Ya déjalo, todos saben que eres el mejor espadachín aquí, así que ¡ya basta!-le respondió Ferio, el soldado dejó que una pequeña, rara sonrisa se formara en sus labios, luego se alejó y atacó a Ferio, la espada del Rey se escapó de su mano y cayó no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban peleando.

-¡Me rindo, no puedo soportar otra derrota!-dijo Ferio alzando las manos

-Un Rey de Céfiro que no sabe pelear…deberías estar avergonzado, su Alteza…-lo provocó una voz femenina, el volteó y vio a las Guerreras Mágicas caminando hacia ellos, Fuu corrió a lanzarse en sus brazos, el rió y la besó sosteniendo su espalda, y luego miró a Umi quién sostenía su espada.

-No seas tan confiada, Ryuuzaki, puedo vencerte cuando quiera-le espetó, Umi rió.

-Sí, claro…-respondió sarcásticamente devolviéndole su espada, el la agarró y la guardó

-Por cierto, lindo traje-comentó, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Todo es culpa de tu Mago Supremo!-exclamó Umi.- Por cierto, discúlpenme, tengo algo que decirle-añadió alejándose.

Lantis la vio alejarse, y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hikaru.

-Está enojada porque Fyula no vino a atraparnos-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar a Lantis y besarlo, el espadachín meneó la cabeza y con una expresión exasperada en su rostro, se volvió a la Guerrera de Fuego y la besó con ternura.

/

-¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para lo que acaba de pasar!-una voz femenina lo hizo alejar su vista de su libro para ver las puertas de su estudio abiertas rudamente.

-¿Huh?-preguntó él, entonces vio a Umi acercándose a él, apenas pudo contener la risa al verla, probablemente no tuvo un aterrizaje placentero, pero a pesar de verse un poco desarreglada no pudo evitar pensar que seguía siendo una hermosa chica. Ella notó su mirada divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-gritó

-Bueno, a parte de las hojas en tu cabello, los rastros de polvo en tus mejillas, y tu camisa rasgada…bueno nada-dijo calmadamente.

-¡Todo eso es culpa tuya, Sr. Mago Supremo!-le espetó ella, él rodó sus ojos, sí, ella podía ser hermosa incluso cuando su temperamento podía ser tan molesto algunas veces.

-¿Por qué en este mundo, soy yo el responsable por tu pérdida en tu batalla con…un árbol, creo?-preguntó quitando una hoja de su largo cabello azul.

-¿Quizás porque tu maldito pez que se supone debería llevarnos al castillo en lugar de estrellarnos en él?- replicó ella.

-¡No hables así de mi Fyula!-exclamó.

-¡Ya déjalo! ¿Por qué demonios no lo convocaste?

-Es que no las sentí venir.

-¿No lo hiciste? ¡Siempre lo haces!

-Quizás esta vez estaba ocupado, Umi…

-¿Ocupado leyendo estos malditos libros viejos?-espetó, él marcó la página del libro y lo cerró, el desprecio que ella tenía por su preciosa biblioteca era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

-Sí, porque en caso de que no lo hayas entendido todavía, soy el Mago Supremo, el Yil Supremo, el Madoshi, una de las personas con el mayor rango en este reino y estos "malditos libros" son mi trabajo…-le espetó también, la verdad él no había querido ser tan brusco, pero ella tenía la increíble habilidad de hacerlo perder la paciencia, y eso que él era un hombre muy paciente.

-Deberías proteger también a las Guerreras Mágicas-señaló cruzando los brazos, él rodó los ojos, esa chica era imposible.

-Tienes razón y creo que siempre las he protegido cuando estuvieron en peligro pero un aterrizaje estrellado en un árbol y una blusa rasgada no son precisamente situaciones en las que apeligre tu vida…

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ¿sabes? Algunas veces eres imposible, podrás incluso crecer por cientos de años pero sigues siendo y seguirás siendo la persona más infantil en todo el universo-dijo él.

Vio su boca caer abierta, ella intentó replicar pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sólo apretó los puños y se volteó afuera golpeando la puerta tras ella.

Se maldijo mentalmente, no quería tratarla tan mal, eso era lo último que querría hacer, pero al final era la verdad, ella tenía el peor temperamento con que había tenido que tratar, y le gustaba que ella fuera la única persona que pudiera sostener una discusión con él. Sonrió burlonamente para él mismo al pensar que finalmente había ganado una discusión con la Guerrera del Agua.

Umi 100, Clef 1. Bueno, algo es algo.

Reposó su espalda contra su asiento y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Umi vino a su cabeza, estaba deliciosa, incluso desarreglada.

/

Ella caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera?

Ella había vuelto por él y la dejó caer sobre un maldito árbol y encima la llamó infantil… ¡Ella, Umi Ryuuzaki, infantil! ¡Escuchar eso de un hombre de 700 años que seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años era ridículo!

¿Acaso quería una Umi mucho más madura? Bueno, la tendría, sólo debía esperar hasta la cena y tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

Llenó la bañera con agua tibia y se hundió en ella, un buen baño era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.


	2. Que demonios me pasa?

**¡Hola! Aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a Linis, siempre apoyándome, y siempre conectada conmigo jajajaja! Y también a Selece's, después de todo esta historia no podría ser sin ella… n_n!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp, no importa cuánto pague y suplique T.T**

**¡Disfruten el 2do capi!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 2-¿Qué sucede conmigo?**

**-**¿Umi-chan, estás lista?-preguntó Hikaru al golpear su puerta.

-Ya casi estoy lista, entra, Karu-dijo permitiendo la entrada a su amiga, la pelirroja y Fuu entraron y soltaron un jadeo al ver a Umi.

-Hem… ¿ Umi, qué se supone que haces?-la interrogó Fuu levantando una ceja al examinar el pesado maquillaje de la Guerrera del Agua y su -muy corta-minifalda.

-Quería lucir…hem…mayor, más madura…

-Umi-chan no te ofendas, pero así luces como una p…-Fuu le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Sé más amable-le señaló, luego volteó a Umi y suspiró sentándose en su cama y señalando a su amiga que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió con Clef?-preguntó.

-No tiene nada que ver con él, nunca cambiaría mi apariencia por un hombre…-respondió,Fuu levantó una ceja, mientras Hikaru se arrodilló frente a ella y con una servilleta limpió la mejilla de Umi.

-No eres buena mentirosa, - dijo Hikaru.-Además, ¿puedo preguntarte cuánto polvo te has puesto en la cara?–cuestionó, Umi exhaló.

-Umi, dispara-dijo Fuu cruzando los brazos.

-Ok…él me dijo que era infantil, y quería probarle que no lo soy…

-¿Y acaso crees que con este…singular…maquillaje te verás mejor?-la interrogó, Umi se encogió de hombros, Fuu suspiró.

-Límpiate la cara, esto es asqueroso-señaló al observar su labial rojo oscuro.

-Pero…

-Sólo va a burlarse de ti de esta manera…-Umi suspiró y agarrando otra servilleta, limpió sus labios.

-Quítate esa falda-señaló Hikaru

-Déjame quedarme con esto al menos, me veo bien…

-Como dije antes, no te ofendas pero luces como una pu…

-¡Hikaru no seas vulgar!-la censuró Fuu.

-Ok,ok…-dijo la Guerrera de Fuego suspirando, entonces fue al armario de Umi y sacó sus ropas normales, la Guerrera del Agua hizo una mueca.

-Por favor-suspiró Fuu.

-Umi no vas a ir a ninguna parte vestida así

-Se parecen a mi madre…

-¡Bueno alguien debe hacerte entrar en razón!-exclamó.

-Si necesitara a alguien que me hiciera razonar, llevaría a mis padres con él-espetó la Guerrera del Agua

-¡Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que Clef no está equivocado!-chilló Fuu, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Lo siento, Umi, yo no quise decir eso…

-No-dijo Umi con un tono glacial.-Realmente quisiste decir eso-luego miró a Hikaru quién seguía a lado de su closet.

-Dile a los otros que no tengo hambre, y que los veré mañana en el desayuno…antes de volver a la Tierra…

-¡Umi, no seas tonta!-dijo Hikaru.

-¡Intentamos ayudarte!

-Creo que puedo hacerlo por mí misma, gracias-dijo guiándolas a la puerta.

-Pero…

-Disfruten de la cena-soltó cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Umi, en su vanidad, se sentó y observó su reflejo en el espejo, quizás tenían razón, había exagerado, lucía horrible.

Se quitó el maquillaje y se cambió a su viejo traje cefiriano y caminó hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Era una chica hermosa, todos pensaban eso, y de acuerdo a sus padres era bastante madura para su edad, ¿por qué sus amigos no opinaban igual? No lo entendía.

Y Clef, oh, no esperaba de él una bienvenida cálida y amorosa, pero esperaba que al menos la saludaría de forma agradable, mientras que él solo la criticó. Eso no era algo nuevo, Clef siempre la criticaba, con ella era mucho más estricto que con Hikaru y Fuu, pero podía jurar que se preocupaba por ella, que podía contar con él en todo momento. ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?No lo entendía.

Quizás estaba equivocada, ella no pertenecía a Céfiro sino a la Tierra. Y a pesar de que ese pensamiento la hizo enfermaba, debía aguantárselo.

-¡Hikaru!-exclamó Presea abrazando a su guerrera favorita.- ¡Es maravilloso tenerlas de vuelta!

-Gracias, Presea-respondió sonriendo, entonces la herrera volteó hacia Fuu.

-Fuu, estoy feliz de verte también, ¿van a quedarse por un buen tiempo?-preguntó

-Bueno, sí, planeamos quedarnos durante las vacaciones de verano-declaró sonriendo

-Genial-respondió, entonces miró a su alrededor.-¿Es mi impresión o falta alguien?

-Bueno, Umi no tiene apetito, así que prefirió quedarse en su habitación-explicó Fuu, una risa escéptica salió de Clef quién estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

-Caldina-llamó a la chica cizetana.-Por favor, lleva la cena a Umi

-Pero Clef, ella dijo que no tenía hambre…

-Por favor, has lo que te digo-dijo el Mago, la chica pelirrosa solo se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

El Mago Supremo suspiró, Umi era imposible. Tan quisquillosa, presuntuosa y terca, y aun así tan vulnerable.

Sólo hacía falta un comentario inoportuno para estrellar su gran ego, y era impresionante como él siempre era capaz de decir ese comentario inoportuno.

Lentamente se aproximó a las dos Guerreras Mágicas.

-¿Qué le sucedió esta vez?-las interrogó

-Nada importante, sólo tuvimos una pequeña discusión-trató de restarle importancia Fuu

-Ustedes nunca pelean…-comentó el Yil Supremo.

-GuruClef-dijo Hikaru-Creo que deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado.

El simplemente asintió.

-Discúlpennos, volveremos pronto-dijo escoltando a las chicas al jardín.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y señaló a las chicas que lo imitaran, ellas obedecieron.

-¿Entonces, qué sucedió con Umi?

-Digamos que simplemente ella nos contó acerca de su discusión-respondió Hikaru, Clef suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Y eso qué? No me digan que ella no fue a cenar solo porque está enfadada conmigo… ¡esa chica me volverá loco algún día!

-Bueno, el problema es que de alguna manera tus palabras la hirieron, Clef-dijo Fuu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que después de que le dijiste que era infantil, ella quiso probarte que no lo es…

-Bueno, faltando a la cena no es una buena forma de demostrarlo…-consideró elevando una ceja.

-Está bien, solo digamos que ella quiso venir, pero que no sería capaz de mostrarse, de cualquier forma….-contestó Fuu

-Sí, ella intentó verse "mayor, madura" en el mal sentido, así que intentamos hacerla cambiar de opinión y peleamos y…

-Y yo le dije que era infantil. Escucharlo de ti ya fue….desagradable…pero escucharlo de sus mejores amigas fue incluso peor, así que decidió no ir a comer-la cortó Fuu, Clef suspiró.

-Ella es terrible…

-Sin ofenderte, GuruClef, pero quizás fuiste muy duro con ella…-consideró Hikaru, el Mago observó a la Guerrera de Fuego.

-Debí hacerlo, ella no es tan razonable como ustedes dos, ella es más terca y de mal genio…No puedo evitar hacerlo, lo hago por ella…

-Bueno, quizás pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ella quiere volver a la Tierra mañana-dijo Hikaru

El estado de ánimo de Clef se entristeció de inmediato. El deseaba que se quedara, tal vez debió disculparse. Pero no podía hacerlo, él era el Mago Supremo y ella era la que debía disculparse con él.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, no la detendré…

-Pero, GuruClef, ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío cuando se trata de ella?-exclamó Hikaru

-Estoy segura, de que intentarías hacer que nos quedáramos si se tratara de nosotras dos, ¿por qué no es así con Umi? Estoy segura de que podrías convencerla.

-Hikaru, este mundo está basado en la voluntad de su gente, si ella no desea quedarse aquí podría causar problemas y como el Mago Supremo, no puedo permitir que suceda.

-Pero estoy segura que quiere quedarse, solo tuvo un mal día y cree que nuestro pasatiempo favorito es criticarla…-expuso la Guerrera de Fuego.

Tal vez Hikaru tenía razón, quizás solo debía demostrarle que ella le importa. ¿Pero por qué debería hacerlo? Ella nunca le mostró su lado sensible, ¿así que por qué debería ser él quien diera el primer paso?

-Lo siento, Hikaru, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo.-respondió él y luego miró a Fuu- Por favor, díganle a los otros que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, estaré en mi biblioteca…

-Te enviaremos la comida allí-respondió Fuu asintiendo.

-No, no tengo ganas de comer, pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras-dijo encaminándose al interior del palacio

Fuu sacudió la cabeza. La verdad era que esos dos eran muy similares para estar sin pelear.

-¡Umi, querida, soy yo!-la voz de Caldina la llamó, a pesar de que no estaba de buen humor precisamente, no podía negarse a ver a su amiga, al final ella era la guerrera favorita de Caldina, todos lo sabían, así con una gran sonrisa falsa abrió la puerta.

-¡Caldina!-exclamó, la chica cizetana colocó la comida de Umi en su escritorio y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Umi, cariño! ¡Te extrañé taaanto!

-Gracias, Caldina, también te extrañé-dijo con una risita, entonces la cizetana se arrojó a la cama de Umi.

-El viejo mago me pidió que te llevara algo de comer.

-Se lo agradezco, pero díle que no estoy hambrienta.

-Los otros se lo dijeron, pero él quería que cenaras de todas maneras.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que Umi pudo decir.

-Entonces, Hikaru y Fuu nos contaron que se quedarían por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que terminen sus vacaciones de verano-comentó.

-Bueno, no lo tomes a mal Caldina, pero en realidad, estoy pensando en irme mañana-susurró la Guerrera de Agua, la chica pelirrosa saltó de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedeshacerlo! Oh, Umi, ¿por qué deberías volver tan pronto?

-Porque pertenezco a la Tierra, mi familia, mis amigos…todos están allí, ellos me aman…

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros, querida? También te amamos, y ellos tienen todo el tiempo que quieran para pasar contigo, ¡mientras que nosotros debemos esperar siglos para verte por un par de días!

Pero Umi no la estaba escuchando, seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Caldina, crees que soy infantil?-preguntó cambiando de tema, la mujer pestañeó.

-¡Por supuesto que no Umi! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Hay gente que piensa que si…

-Oh no seas tonta, nos probaste que puedes ser muy fuerte y madura, ¿quién más podría arriesgar su vida dos veces para salvar un reino al que no pertenecen?-dijo abrazándola.

-Yo creí que le pertenecía…al menos lo hice antes…

-¿Huh?¿Porqué, cariño?¿Quépasó?

-Sólo una discusión con Hikaru y Fuu…Y una con Clef…

-¡Ese viejo! ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que soy una niña…Y Karu y Fuu me dijeron lo mismo

-Cariño, tu sabes que tan molesto puede ser él y Hikaru y Fuu…bueno, estoy segura de que no quisieron decir eso, eres una hermana para ellas, ¡y lo sabes!-Umi suspiró.

-No lo sé

-Umi, dime la verdad…el verdadero problema es el viejo Mago Supremo, no?

-¡Caldina!

-¡Ay, por favor! Puedes decírmelo

-Es que…Me pregunto por qué es tan duro conmigo…No lo entiendo.

-Umi a él le importas, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-No lo sé, Caldina…

-Bueno, sólo piénsalo antes de irte…No te obligaré a quedarte pero piénsalo de verdad…no serás capaz de volver hasta que tus amigas vuelvan-Umi solo asintió.

-Lo pensaré, gracias

-De nada, cariño…trata de comer algo-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Umi suspiró y se sentó en la cama. No sabía qué hacer.

Miró al plato de comida y le dio un par de probadas pero solo porque al final era Clef quién le insistía que comiera algo.


	3. Enemigos

**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí el tercer capi…muchísimas gracias a Linis, Mia Ryuzaki, Selece's Child y a todas esas personas que leen esta historia pero no se animan a publicar un review.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MKR son de Clamp y la historia de Selece's Child, quién por cierto ya terminó la historia, pero ustedes van a esperar un poco más para saber el final ajajajaja!**

**¡Disfruten el tercer capi!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3- Enemigos**

Estaba cansado, pero no tenía ganas de ir a su habitación, quizás Umi vendría a pedirle alguna de sus pociones, por lo que prefería quedarse en su estudio.

¿Por qué había decidido marcharse? Ella nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que opinaran los otros… ¿Así que por qué lo había tomado tan mal? No podía entenderlo.

Suspiró y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, esa chica probablemente lo volvería loco.

Él se preocupaba profundamente por ella, entonces ¿por qué no demostrar sus sentimientos? Probablemente, porque lo aterraba su reacción. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance, de eso no tenía duda. Él preferiría cuidarla y admirarla de lejos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Pero si ella se iba a marchar, no podría hacer nada por ella, estaba seguro de que la extrañaría. Siempre lo hizo cuando ella no estaba. ¿Y qué si ella decidía no volver nunca más? ¿Acaso sería capaz de soportarlo? Probablemente no. El suspiró. ¡Si ella hubiera sido menos testaruda y más comprensiva!

No podía obligarla a quedarse, si ella querría marcharse él la dejaría ir. Al final amar a una persona significa desear su felicidad, cualquiera sea su decisión.

Miró afuera, una lluvia apacible caía del cielo, Umi debía estar muy triste. El pensamiento lo enfermó.

De repente, sintió una fuerte presencia afuera, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su balcón, frunció el entrecejo al ver un oscuro hipogrifo volando alrededor del castillo.

El animal se acercó lentamente al balcón y un hombre vestido en una pesada y oscura capa sobre su cabeza bajó de él, solo un par de brillantes ojos verdes fueron visibles.

-¿Quién eres?-lo interrogó el Mago Supremo creando distancia entre él y el extraño con su báculo.

-Tú debes ser el Rey Ferio, supongo-respondió el hombre, calmadamente.

-¿Quién lo está buscando?-volvió a preguntar Clef, su tono serio y frío, una sonrisa tocó los ojos, estos brillaron en la oscuridad, entonces entró en el estudio sin importarle que Clef lo fulminara con la mirada, con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un asiento frente al escritorio del Yil Supremo, entonces se quitó su capa revelando la figura de un hombre apuesto y alto, de cabellos negros y una actitud que recordaba bastante a la de Lantis.

El Mago Supremo caminó detrás de él, todavía mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Quién eres?-repitió de forma glacial, el hombre sonrió.

-Arashi, Rey de Iris.

-He escuchado de el, es cercano a Chizeta-respondió el Madoshi mirándolo directamente a los ojos del Rey, él sonrió.

-Yo escuché que no eras un Rey muy culto-respondió, Clef apretó los puños.

-Nuestro Rey es un hombre sabio, solo que es todavía muy joven para preocuparse por este tipo de cosas-contestó fríamente. Nadie podía insultar a Ferio, él era un buen joven, listo y generoso con su reino. Arashi sonrió otra vez.

-Así que no eres Ferio…bueno, supongo que eres el Madoshi entonces.

-Es verdad, soy el Mago Supremo Guru Clef-respondió.

-Bueno, quería hablar con ambos de todos modos. Parece ser que eres tú quién toma las decisiones aquí.

-Ferio es el Rey, yo solo doy consejos.-el hombre sonrió nuevamente.

-De cualquier manera, el punto es que Iris, mi reino, desea este reino-los ojos de Clef se agrandaron, sus puños se apretaron alrededor de su báculo, nadie pondría sus manos en su país.

-¿Y podría preguntarle por qué has venido aquí, a reclamar nuestra tierra?

-Porque necesitamos expandir nuestro territorio, Chizeta posee nuevas colonias y estamos arriesgándonos a ser débiles comparados con ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser atacados por las princesas, y también sabemos que son sus aliados, así que si estuviéramos en guerra, probablemente se alinearían con ellos y no podemos arriesgarnos a una derrota.

-No tenemos la intención de sufrir otra guerra, hemos tenido suficiente, este país ya ha sufrido suficiente-respondió el Guru. Todavía recordaba el terrible período de guerra contra Fahren, Chizeta y Autozam. Por no mencionar, que incluso estaba bajo el ataque de Debonair.

-Todavía no podemos enfrentar la ocasión de ser invadidos por otros países, por lo que lo repetiré: Queremos su país.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaremos y le entregaremos Céfiro?

-El hecho de que tenemos un buen ejército y, como sabes viejo Guru, nuestra magia es muy poderosa.

-No le temo a la magia, soy el Mago Supremo aquí, nadie puede competir conmigo.

-Tú eres solo uno, Madoshi, nosotros somos todo un reino.

-Nosotros tenemos a…

-¿…Las Guerreras Mágicas?-completó por él, Arashi, sonrió nuevamente.-Tres jovencitas…impresionante.

-Son muy poderosas.

-No lo dudo, pero no nos ablandaremos solo porque son tres niñas.

-Esas tres niñas los harán huir aterrorizados como un montón de niños.

-Lo veremos…Quiero conocer a Ferio.

-Está en sus aposentos, no lo molestaré por ti.

-Ya veo…bueno, entonces lo esperaré aquí en Céfiro hasta mañana.

- ¿En realidad espera que le dé la bienvenida aquí como a un invitado, siendo que vino aquí como un enemigo?

-Sí. Porque soy un Rey y tú eres un hombre apoderado, un diplomático, si lo prefieres. Y conoces las reglas y los modales.- Clef quiso estamparlo contra la pared, arrojándole todos sus hechizos, pero su parte racional lo hizo acordar con ese hombre. El era un Rey y debía ser tratado como tal.

-Bien-murmuró.-Sígame, le mostraré su habitación.

-Gracias, viejo Guru.-respondió el hombre, siguiéndolo a través del vestíbulo.

Umi yacía en su cama pero el sueño se rehusaba a venir. Por lo que solo se quedó observando el techo por horas con la mirada vacía.

¿Estaba lista para volver a casa? Sabía que Hikaru y Fuu nunca le perdonarían por algo así, y su amistad era muy importante para arruinarla.

Además, sin la conjunción de sus tres poderes el portal estaba destinado a permanecer cerrado: nadie podría cruzarlo nuevamente.

Se estremeció al pensar que nunca volvería a ver Céfiro otra vez. Céfiro, y por supuesto todas las personas especiales allí: Caldina, Ascot, Lantis y Ferio, Presea y obviamente Clef además de esto, Hikaru no podría volver a ver a Lantis, y lo mismo para Fuu y Ferio. ¿Acaso pondría su orgullo por encima de la felicidad de sus amigas? Seguramente no. Ella no era tan egoísta.

Se sintió increíblemente sola en ese momento, nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse así en Céfiro.

Escuchó la lluvia golpeando suavemente el vidrio de su ventana, sonrió amargamente: era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos allí.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a su balcón, sin importarle que la lluvia empapara su camisón.

Algo llamó su atención: las luces del estudio de Clef estaban encendidas todavía, y él estaba afuera en su balcón con una alta figura envuelta en una capa oscura.

No pudo evitar sentirse curiosa, así que silenciosamente salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el estudio.

Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta y echó una ojeada, ya estaba vacío. Suspiró a sí misma y decidió buscar a Clef, a pesar de que era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, quería saber que estaba pasando.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien.

-Mira por dónde vas-espetó, una carcajeo grave la hizo mirar arriba, casi dejó de respirar al ver a Clef parado frente a ella.

-Alguien no está de buen humor, precisamente-comentó él.

-Sí ¿y quién es el culpable?-contestó, él suspiró.

-¿Caldina te llevó…

-…la cena? Sí, gracias-lo cortó.

-Ya veo-respondió.

-Te vi antes, con un hombre-comentó ella, los ojos de él se agrandaron.

-¿Acaso me espiaste?

-Estaba afuera, en mi balcón, la escena llamó mi atención, Clef, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perseguirte-ella esperó que su voz sonara suficientemente cortante, el tragó saliva.

-No fue nada, de todos modos.-respondió, no quería preocuparla.

-¿Estás seguro? Parece que no hablaras de eso…

-Solo una visita diplomática, nada más-dijo, ella asintió.

-Bueno, si eso es todo volveré a mi habitación-replicó ella.-Buenas noches, Clef-añadió girando sobre sus talones.

Clef la observó alejarse y de repente agarró su muñeca, haciendo que su corazón casi se detuviera.

-Espera-ella volteó lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Yo, yo…-el tragó saliva, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.-Solo…buenas noches, que duermas bien.-dijo, su mano todavía sujetando su muñeca.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva, sabía que haría algo estúpido de lo que se arrepentiría por toda su vida si no se iba pronto.

-Buenas noches, Clef-repitió liberándose e intentando ser natural. El suspiró.

-Buenas noches, Umi-susurró viéndola alejarse.

* * *

**¡Awwwwww! Tan tierno Clef! **


	4. El extraño

**Hey! Hola otra vez! No saben lo feliz que me hace que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto (a pesar de no ser totalmente mío). Espero sigan leyendo hasta el final esta historia. Más te vale que sigas mi traducción Hanna… (jajaja!) Y gracias por el apoyo Mia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp, excepto Arashi y su país que son de Selece's Child al igual que la historia. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4- El extraño.**

A la mañana siguiente, fue a reunirse con los otros para el desayuno.

-¡Umi!- Hikaru y Fuu corrieron a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Buenos días-dijo.

-Sentimos lo de ayer…

-Está bien…Me quedaré.

-Oh, Umi eso es maravilloso, nos hubiéramos sentido muy mal si realmente te marcharas- comentó la Guerrera del Viento.

-Sí, la culpa nos hubiera matado-añadió Hikaru con una cálida sonrisa. Umi no respondió, solo correspondió el abrazo de sus amigas.

¿Cómo podría dudar de ellas? Eran las mejores, las únicas personas con quién siempre podría contar.

-¡Cariño, estamos tan felices de que hayas decidido quedarte!-exclamó Caldina pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Gracias…por ayudarme ayer, estaba bastante…triste

-Oh, no hay problema querida-respondió guiñándole un ojo, entonces miró a su alrededor.- Oh, cierto Mago todavía no se ha aparecido a comer-dijo.

-Probablemente no tenía apetito- comentó la Guerrera del Agua, intentando restarle importancia.

-Creo que ya debe estar trabajando… ¿Por qué no le llevas el desayuno?-pidió la cizetana haciéndole un guiño nuevamente.

-Oh Caldina, él es un adulto, cuando esté hambriento irá a comer- en ese momento Presea entró a la habitación.

-Yo puedo llevarle un poco de comida, no tengo problema con eso-se ofreció, pero Caldina negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestra Guerrera del Agua favorita estaba a punto de hacerlo… ¡Vamos, Umi, hazlo!- exclamó poniéndole el plato en sus manos y empujándola fuera de la habitación, Hikaru y Fuu rieron, Presea suspiró y miró a la chica azul.

-Buenos días, Umi-dijo en un tono no muy cordial.

-¡Hola Presea!-exclamó Umi, estaba a punto de abrazar a la herrera pero Caldina, literalmente, la sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Umi suspiró y observó la gran y pesada puerta de su despacho. Respiró profundo y golpeó la puerta.

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado-dijo la voz de Clef.

-Ok, si quieres morir de hambre…-comentó ásperamente, Clef sonrió del otro lado de su puerta y con un movimiento ligero de su mano, las puertas se abrieron.

-Gracias-dijo al verla aproximarse a su escritorio.

-No hay problema-mencionó al colocar el plato frente a él, echó una miradita al libro abierto frente a él y suspiró.-Volveré con los otros para no molestarte.-comentó alejándose.

-Tú no me molestas. Nunca lo hiciste-respondió, ella quedó petrificada allí y el Mago Supremo se maldijo mentalmente. ¡Qué imbécil fue! No se suponía que dijera eso.

-Sí, claro-comentó ella con sarcasmo, el suspiró, Umi era imposible.

-Hablo en serio. Y me alegra que estés aquí, creí que te ibas esta mañana.

-Decidí quedarme. No perderé la amistad de Hikaru y Fuu, significan demasiado para mí. Nunca permitiré que se alejen de aquí, de Lantis de Ferio para siempre. No soy tan egoísta, Clef-explicó- Lo creas o no.-añadió en un susurro.

-Nunca pensé que eras egoísta, Umi-comentó con una cálida sonrisa, ella suspiró.

-¿Acaso debería creerte? ¿Después de cómo me trataste?-cuestionó, no tenía la intención de sonar enojada o áspera, pero su voz sonó así. Clef cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, cierto?-preguntó él, estaba furioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-volvió a preguntar, enojándose también. El no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera, él era la razón por la que había vuelto y la había recibido con críticas. Como cada vez que estaba allí.

-¡Quiero decir que, ayer intentaba demostrarte lo feliz que estaba de tenerte de vuelta y lo único que podías hacer era venir aquí a quejarte acerca de un árbol y una blusa, ahora estoy intentando decirte que estoy feliz de que hayas decidido quedarte y todo lo que puedes hacer es iniciar una pelea! ¡De verdad eres imposible algunas veces!

-¿Yo soy imposible? Clef, nunca escuché que me dijeras algo amable. ¡Nunca! ¡Todo lo que puedes hacer es decirme lo equivocada que estoy, tu pasatiempo favorito, aparte de estos malditos libros es criticarme! ¿Cómo crees que debería reaccionar? ¿Debería aplaudirte? Creí que me am…me querías por como soy, que sabías que soy mucho más de lo que los otros pueden ver. Pero me equivoqué. Totalmente. Intenté cambiar, y lo hice por tí, así que…- estaba a punto de golpear el escritorio con su puño, pero él la atrapó.

-Tú… ¿tú hiciste qué?-preguntó sorprendido con los ojos agrandados.

-¡Lo que oíste!- gritó alejándolo de ella.- Lo intenté y la única razón eras tú, Clef. ¡Pero para ti nada es suficiente, así que creo que tengo todo el derecho de estar enojada contigo ahora!-añadió corriendo lejos de allí.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

-¡Ouch!-dijo una voz grave, y entonces una mano se colocó en su hombro.-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar la voz, Umi elevó la vista y su ojos humedecidos se agrandaron, un hombre muy atractivo estaba de pie frente a ella, sus ojos verdes y brillantes fijados en ella.

-Yo…sí, discúlpeme-barbotó rápidamente saliendo de allí.

* * *

Clef había quedado helado, seguía parado allí frente a su escritorio, observando con la mirada vacía a la puerta abierta. No se esperaba ese arranque de Umi. Lo sorprendió. ¿A qué se refería? Por supuesto que la quería por como es realmente. La amaba. ¿Por qué no ella no lo podía entender? Suspiró antes de hundirse en su sillón y sostener su cabeza en sus manos.

-Buenos días, viejo Gurú-lo saludó la voz de Arashi, él lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Buenos días-fue su fría respuesta.

-Lo siento, parece que no elegí el momento apropiado-él se veía divertido.

-Solo estaba trabajando-replicó Clef y con un movimiento de su mano el plato de comida que se encontraba aún sobre su escritorio, desapareció.

-¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Por qué le interesa?

-Parecía que la molestaste mucho…

-Ella está bien, es la Guerrera del Agua-respondió, los ojos de Atashi brillaron interesados.

-Es una estupenda mujer.

- Todavía es una niña…-comentó el Madoshi a la defensiva, no le gustaba que ese hombre posara sus ojos en Umi.

-Ella no es de aquí- no era una pregunta.

-Proviene de la Tierra.

-Escuché acerca de ella… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho…como puede ver, es muy joven.

-Por lo que sé, a esa edad ya no son considerados niños en la Tierra-replicó con una sonrisa torcida, Clef apretó los puños. No le gustaba la manera en que ese hombre hablaba de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Arashi? Supongo que no viniste aquí para hablar de la Guerrera del Agua…- espetó el Mago Supremo, el Rey de Iris sonrió otra vez.

-Quiero hablar con el Rey.- Clef exhaló aire.

-El te dirá lo mismo que te he dicho ayer. Nunca entregaremos nuestro reino.

-Llámalo, ya veremos-Clef suspiró y cerró los ojos.

_-"Ferio"_

_-"Guru Clef, ¿sucede algo malo?"_

_-"Recibimos una visita esta noche."_

_-"¿Quién?"_

_-"El Rey de Iris, quiere hablar contigo"_

_-"¿Acerca de qué?"_

_-"Quiere nuestro reino"_

_-"¡Nunca!"_

_-"Lo sé, pero quiere hablar contigo, por favor ven"_

_-"Ya voy"_

_

* * *

_

Fuu observó a Ferio volverse serio repentinamente.

-¿Ferio, qué sucede?-preguntó preocupada.

-Tenemos visitas.

-Fue Guru Clef, ¿cierto?-preguntó la rubia.

-Así es.

-Fue algo serio.

-No, Fuu, no te preocupes.

-Ferio, no mientas- él suspiró.

-Nos vemos después.

-Quiero ir, soy una Guerrera Mágica, tengo el derecho a…

-No, Fuu. Quédate aquí. Mantente lejos de esto.

-Pero Ferio…-él no la dejó terminar, sostuvo su mejilla y la besó suavemente.

-Te veo después-dijo una vez que rompió el beso, entonces la dejó sola en el salón del trono.

* * *

Cerró de golpe la puerta abierta del despacho de Clef.

-¡Aleja tus manos de nuestro reino!-exclamó mirando a Arashi quién se encontraba observando afuera en el balcón del mago.

-Ferio, por favor, cálmate-dijo Clef apareciendo una silla para él, el chico peliverde negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el otro Rey.

-Nunca te daré mi reino- Arashi volteó y sonrió burlonamente.

-Rey Ferio, es un placer y honor conocerlo.

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti.-espetó Ferio, el Rey de Iris miró a Clef.

-Veo que olvidaste mencionar el significado de la palabra "diplomacia" a tu Rey.

-¡No hay diplomacia para gente como tú, que viene aquí a reclamar nuestro reino! ¡Nunca lo tendrás!-gritó Ferio.

-Rey Ferio sea razonable, Céfiro no podrá soportar otra guerra…

-¿Acaso está amenazándonos?

-Me temo que no hay otra opción-Ferio golpeó su puño en el escritorio de Clef.

-¡Fuera de mi palacio! ¡Fuera de mi país!- Arashi sonrió de forma despectiva y negó con la cabeza, entonces posó sus ojos en Clef.

_-"Más te vale que lo convenzas, viejo Guru"-_ Clef se sobresaltó, no podía creer que supiera usar telepatía, esa era magia muy avanzada.

_-"¿Sorprendido, eh? Bueno, te lo diré una vez: convéncelo, es lo mejor para tí "_

_-"¿Estás amenazando al Madoshi de Céfiro?"_

_-"No solo te estoy dando un consejo."_

_-"¿Qué sucedería si no lo sigo?"_

_-"Solo te diré tres palabras: Guerrera del Agua" _ Los ojos de Clef se convirtieron en dos rendijas, miró furioso al hombre frente a él.

_-"He notado como te vuelves…protector cuando hablas de ella"_

_-"Déjala en paz"_

_-"Depende de ti, viejo Guru"_

-¡Fuera de mi estudio!-gritó con fuerza, Arashi sonrió.

-Que tengan un buen día, Guru Clef. Rey Ferio- entonces volteó y caminó fuera de la biblioteca de Clef.

Ferio miró a Clef, estaba a punto de romper su báculo, estaba apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-No.

-Dejará Céfiro, créeme

-Me temo que no lo hará.

-Pero tenemos a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu…

-Preferiría dejarlas fuera de esto, Ferio. Estoy harto de verlas peleando por nosotros, arriesgando sus vidas por nosotros.-el Rey sonrió.

-Entonces el viejo Guru tiene un punto débil…de verdad te importan esas chicas- el Mago solo suspiró, Ferio colocó una mano en su hombro.

- No le diré nada a Fuu, pero si se desata una guerra necesitaremos su ayuda.

-Intentaremos evitarlo…si todo esto se vuelve causante de una guerra, las alertaremos- dijo Clef.

-Bien…te dejo trabajar, Clef-el asintió.

-Adiós, Ferio.

* * *

Umi estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente del jardín, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevió a contarle a Clef lo que había hecho por él? Seguramente él pensaría que es una idiota. Se salpicó con el agua de la fuente al darle un puñetazo y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Qué idiota era!

-Buenos días- esa voz otra vez, ella se dio la vuelta y encaró al apuesto hombre.

-Buenos días- respondió mirándolo, el sonrió.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?- él preguntó, Umi asintió.-Parecías bastante…molesta antes.

-Oh, no fue nada-replicó restándole importancia.

- Oh, discúlpame, soy tan grosero…Mi nombre es Arashi, Rey de Iris-dijo, los ojos de Umi se agrandaron. El Rey de Iris. Ella había escuchado a Tatra y Tarta hablar de él, ellas solían decir que era guapo, y de hecho lo era.

-¡Oh! Es un honor. Soy Umi, Umi Ryuuzaki, Guerrera Mágica del Agua.

- Oh, el honor es mío, al conocer a la legendaria Guerrera del Agua- Umi se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella.

-Puedo preguntarte, ¿que trae por aquí al Rey de un lugar tan lejano?-ella preguntó.

-Solo una visita diplomática al Madoshi y al Rey.

-Ya veo…Espero que te guste Céfiro-comentó la chica azul.

-Sí, siempre lo amé…en especial la montaña flotante y su océano-comentó y notó como Umi tragó saliva al escuchar que apreciaba el océano.

-El mar aquí es para quitarte el aliento, me gustaría poder tenerlo en Iris-Umi sintió un aleteo en su estómago, sus mejillas enrojecieron otra vez.

-Oh… ¿entonces no hay océano allí?- Arashi negó con la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente, no. Me gustaría que visitaras mi país, sería como tener un pedazo del océano cefiriano en nuestra rocosa tierra…- la Guerrera del Agua contuvo una risita, el hombre literalmente estaba encantándola.

-Oh…sería un placer- ella respondió, el Rey sonrió.

-Debo irme ahora…por favor, siéntete libre de visitarnos, házmelo saber cuando quieras, haré que mis doncellas preparen una parte del palacio para ti.- Umi asintió.

-Gracias, sera un placer- respondió con una sonrisa, Arashi devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su mano y gentilmente besó su mano.

-Espero verte pronto, Umi. Y espero estés de mejor humor que esta mañana.-una línea rosa cruzó sus mejillas.

-Adiós-él añadió alejándose.

-Adiós-susurró ella, con expresión soñadora.

* * *

**¡Sigan conmigo y sabrán con quién se quedará nuestra malhumorada pero querida peliazul!**

**Nah! Mentira, es más que obvio que se quedará con Clef :)**


	5. Sentimientos

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Qué tal estuvo la Navidad? Espero que todas hayan pasado una feliz Navidad con sus familiares, amigos y por qué no? Con sus novios xP jajaja!**

**Espero que el 2010 haya sido una gran año como lo fue para mí, viví tantas cosas en este 2010, pero ya llega la hora de pasar la página y dar la bienvenida al 2011…**

**Espero tengan un próspero año nuevo y que cumplan todas sus expectativas y sus sueños**

**Bueno, ya dejé de divagarme… ¡Disfruten el capi!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp (excepto Arashi) y la historia de Selece's Child.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5- Sentimientos**

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Quién era ese hombre?-preguntó Hikaru corriendo hacia ella, sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

-Eh…ehem…Era Arashi, el Rey de Iris, un lugar cercano a Cizeta…

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Una visita diplomática-respondió ella, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Hikaru dejó salir una risita.

-Parece que Fuu no es la única que tiene preferencias por las "Altezas Reales"

-¡Karu-chan, no digas estupideces!-exclamó Umi indignada, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas decían lo contrario, la Guerrera de Fuego le guiñó un ojo.

-Así que, ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada importante-la chica azul, intentó restarle importancia.

-Umi no mientas- la Guerrera del Agua suspiró.

-Ok, tú ganas. Tropecé con él cuando salía del estudio de Clef y estaba bastante…enojada…

-Lo normal…-comentó la pelirroja.

-Como sea-continuó Umi sin prestar atención a su comentario.-él se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, así que me preguntó cómo estaba…

-¿Y…?

-Eso es todo- Hikaru elevó una ceja.

-Ok, ok, lo admito, él me invitó a su castillo…

-¡Umi-chan, eso es genial! ¡Está loco por ti!-exclamó aplaudiendo.

-Karu no seas tonta…

-¡Oh, no lo estoy siendo Umi! ¡Es genial!

-No Karu, no lo es…Me invitó como la Guerrera del Agua de Céfiro…

-Umi-chan, sé que te gusta Clef, ¿pero por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Clef. Umi sonrió con amargura, él no le gustaba, lo amaba. Era diferente. Pero él no sentía lo mismo, eso era obvio. ¿Así que por qué no buscaba a otro? Suspiró nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir?

-No lo sé, lo pensaré…

-¡Genial!-exclamó Hikaru.-De todos modos, iba a hablar con Fuu, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Gracias, pero quiero hablar con Clef…

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Cosas. Nada serio-Hikaru la miró dudosa, pero al final, si ella quería verlo no la detendría.

-Bien…te veo después.

-Adiós, Karu-dijo dirigiéndose al estudio de Clef.

* * *

Hikaru corrió al cuarto de Fuu, ¡estaba tan emocionada por Umi y ese hombre!

-¡Fuu-chan, abre esta puerta!-exclamó ella, golpeando.

-¿Hikaru qué es tan emocionante?- la Guerrera del Viento preguntó abriendo su puerta y arreglando sus gafas que habían caído a su nariz.

-¡Umi y un Rey!-exclamó en tono entusiástico saltando a la cama de Fuu.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Y Clef?

-¡Ohhh, debiste verlos, Fuu-chan! ¡Él era taaaan bueno con ella, y ella, oh Fuu, estaba sonrojaaaándose! ¡Eso no se parece nada a Umi!-la Guerrera del Viento parpadeó.

-Creí que ella amaba a Clef…

-Sí, pero míralos, Fuu-chan, no hacen otra cosa que no sea discutir y…Fuu, Umi sufre terriblemente por él, por lo que creo que necesita otra distracción y Arashi…oh, él es guapo, amable con ella, de sangre azul…realmente un príncipe azul-Fuu permaneció en silencio.

-Fuu, por favor…es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a nuestra Umi…-la Guerrera del Aire suspiró.

-Lo sé…ese no es el punto, estoy preocupada…

-Admito que Umi tiene talento para meterse en problemas pero yo no me preocuparía tanto por ella.

-Hablo de Ferio, Hikaru

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-El recibió una visita, era algo serio, Guru Clef lo convocó a su estudio…

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién?

-No tengo idea…

-¿Crees que es algo por lo que valga la pena preocuparse?

-Sí, pero no tengo información sobre eso…

-Bueno, lo chequearemos…-dijo Hikaru en un tono suave, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Al final de cuentas, somos las Guerreras Mágicas, tenemos derecho a saber, ¿cierto? – Fuu sonrió.

-Cierto, gracias, Hikaru.

* * *

Umi estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del estudio de Clef, pero fue abierta violentamente y un furioso Ferio salió de allí.

-¡Ferio, su Real Torpeza, mira por dónde vas, casi me matas!-exclamó, él volteó y la miró.

-Lo siento, Umi-dijo solamente y se alejó.

Ella parpadeó al verlo alejarse, eso era raro en él, generalmente Ferio la molestaba por su tono fastidioso o algo así, no era común verlo tan serio, como…un rey.

Lentamente se dirigió al estudio de Clef para encontrar al Mago Supremo sentado frente a su escritorio con un puño apretado sobre un libro cerrado, el otro sostenía su frente. Se veía horrible. No podía evitar preocuparse por él.

-¿Clef, estás bien?- preguntó agazapada a lado de su asiento, volteó a mirarla, sus ojos llenos de furia. ¿Estaba enojado con ella? ¿Y por qué? Bueno, era cierto que antes lo trató mal, pero había venido a disculparse. Ella suspiró, con él siempre era una batalla perdida.

-Supongo que no querrás hablar conmigo…te veo después, Clef-dijo girando sobre sus talones, pero él la tomó del brazo, ella se sobresaltó con su toque, podía escuchar su corazón golpeando su pecho.

Era cierto, el hombre que había conocido antes era guapo, amable, un príncipe azul. Pero Clef, oh era otra historia. Ella lo amaba más que a nada en Céfiro y en la Tierra.

Volvió a agazaparse y con ligereza colocó una mano sobre su mano, inesperadamente él la rodeó en sus brazos, ella jadeó pero lo sostuvo, agarrando su túnica. Oh, era tan perfecto, tan correcto… ¿por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué debía haber esa maldita tensión entre ellos? Se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla en sus manos.

-Clef-susurró nuevamente-¿Estás bien?

El suspiró- No, pero así está mejor-ella sonrió en su capa, pero entonces se forzó a si misma alejarse de él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No importa-respondió sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Te ves terrible, Clef, por supuesto que me importa-él sonrió dulcemente.

-Solo estoy…. Preocupado.

-Acerca de qué?

-Cosas de magia…no te preocupes por eso.

-Clef yo…

-Por favor-la cortó, ella suspiró y asintió.

-¿Entonces, que te trae por aquí?-preguntó, ella casi olvidó la razón de su visita.

-Yo…verás, quería saber más acerca de esta dimensión-ella explicó, él alzó una ceja, eso definitivamente no era de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-interrogó convocando una silla para ella, quién se dejó caer con gentileza en ella.

-Verás, en los años anteriores supe que hay otros planetas como Fahren, Autozam y Cizeta y…-no se atrevió a mirarlo, sabía que él leería su mente. -…Y recuerdo que Tatra y Tarta me hablaron de un planeta llamado Iris-completó, todavía con la cabeza gacha, mirando a sus manos entrelazadas que descansaban en sus rodillas.

Ninguna palabra salió de Clef, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda, así que con cuidado lo espió para encontrarse con la mirada más fría, intensa y furiosa mirada que siempre le daba. Ella se estremeció.

-¿Clef?-preguntó otra vez, haciendo crecer su nerviosismo, él cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

-Umi-dijo intentando mantener la compostura.-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tienes tanta curiosidad acerca de eso?-ella se sonrojó y alejó su mirada de él.

-Yo…verás…Conocí a su rey antes-respondió casi en un susurro, los ojos de Clef se agrandaron e inmediatamente tomó su mano.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó preocupado, ella lo miró confundido, luego miró a su mano y volvió a mirarlo a él, él lo notó y aclaró su garganta retirando su mano.

-Entonces… ¿qué te hizo?-volvió a preguntar intentando hacerlo en un tono menos preocupado.

-Nada, realmente…él fue muy… amable-respondió, una línea rosa cruzó sus mejillas. Clef no podía creerlo: ella estaba sonrojada. Sonrojada por alguien que casi no conocía, por alguien que quería usarla. Por alguien que no era él. El exhaló nerviosamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Clef, lo estoy-respondió sonriendo.

-Y bueno, para serte honesta…él me invitó a su reino, ese es el porqué te pregunté acerca de ello.

El Mago Supremo se sintió enfermo, como si alguien le hubiera quitado toda su magia.

-¿El hizo qué?-ladró, Umi lo miró confundida.

-Clef, cálmate, él fue muy gentil y…

-¡No lo fue! ¡No darás un paso fuera de este país!-gritó, ahora Umi estaba asustada además de confundida.

-¿Clef, qué estás diciendo?-preguntó, él se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Te prohíbo que vayas allá!-gritó otra vez. Era suficiente, ella se levantó también.

-¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí, iré allá lo quieras o no!- gritó también.

-Al contrario, puedo hacerlo, ¡no irás a ninguna parte!

-¿Quién eres para decirme que tengo que hacer?-cuestionó ella.

-¡El Mago Supremo!-gritó.

- Nunca me importó tu status, Clef, iré allá, ¡vive con ello!

-¡Soy tu protector, Umi, y no dejaré que hagas algo tan idiota!

-¿Protector? ¡No necesito un protector Clef!

-¡No pensaste eso cuando llegaste ayer lamentándote por una caída en un árbol!-volvió a gritar.-No tienes oportunidad de ir allá, lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien? ¡Clef, despierta! !No te importo, solo te importa tener a tus preciosas Guerreras Mágicas para proteger tu país, eso es lo que realmente te interesa! ¡Nunca aceptaste alianzas con otros países, recuerdo que odiaste nuestros tratados con Fahren, Cizeta y Autozam!-gritó, él se acercó a ella.

-¡Eres imposible!-exclamó exasperado.

-¿De verdad crees que solo pienso en Céfiro? Umi, no es acerca de eso, no es acerca Cizeta y los otros, no es acerca de las Guerreras Mágicas, ni nuestro rango, ¡es acerca de nosotros! ¡Tú y yo! ¿Lo entiendes?-ella se congeló. _Nosotros._ Los dos. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta silenciosa, él colocó sus manos en sus brazos, tomándolos con fuerza.

-Cada vez que intento demostrarte que me importas, que quiero que estés a salvo, lo único que haces es comenzar una pelea. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Umi? ¿Qué? Dímelo, y lo haré. Porque estoy perdido. Realmente no sé qué hacer contigo y lo juro, me vuelve loco-admitió, ella solo lo miró, su boca colgaba abierta. La había dejado sin palabras, y eso no era normal.

Umi 101-Clef 2. Un frío consuelo.

-Yo…verás-intentaba construir un discurso con sentido pero no podía, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos la recorrían. Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿qué maldito juego estaba jugando? Se liberó de su agarre, y entonces suspiró y cerró los ojos para aclarar su mente. Finalmente habló.

-Iré allá, Clef. Lo siento, pero es lo que quiero y no puedes detenerme-él suspiró, ella era demasiado obstinada.

-Ve con una escolta.

-Nunca usé guardias en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos bajo ataque, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora?-preguntó con indignación.

-Umi, por favor, ¿no te das cuenta de que estoy preocupado por ti?-preguntó nervioso, ella suspiró. Eso era cruel de su parte, ¿acaso no podía ver el dolor que le estaba causando? Seguramente no. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera para saber claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones, sus sentimientos por ella. No sabía qué responder, por lo que tragó saliva.

-Me iré pronto. Sola. Adiós, Clef-con firmeza le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

El la observó alejarse, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, el sacudió la cabeza.

-Umi…-susurró.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los review! ¡Nos veremos el año que viene! xP**


	6. Problemas

**Hola! Qué tal los primeros días del año? Me alegra que sigan mi traducción, en especial tú Hanna (jajajaja). Como siempre agradezco los reviews de Linis, jessica céfiro, mia ryuuzaki, Hanna y el apoyo de la autora Selece's.**

**Les doy un pequeño adelanto: Umi se saldrá con la suya y si les interesa saber cómo sigue, pues lean! No sean perezosas xD (como si no fueran a leerlo igualmente)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp (cuarteto de sádicas) excepto Arashi que es de Selece's Child al igual que esta historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6-Problemas**

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación, nunca lo había hecho antes, normalmente él era quién la buscaba.

-Entra-dijo la voz de Ascot, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta con ligereza, él se sorprendió al verla allí, parada ante su puerta.

-Umi-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Ascot, ¿te molesté?-preguntó

-Por supuesto que no, cuéntame-dijo haciéndole señas para que entrara, ella obedeció y se sentó en un sillón cercano a la ventana, observó hacia afuera y sonrió al ver el Bosque del Silencio.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces, te ayudaré-respondió, ella rió.

-N siquiera sabes qué es lo que necesito…

-No me importa, estoy de tu lado, ya lo sabes-volvió a responder, ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Estaba loca, ¿cómo pudo preferir a Clef antes que a él? Oh bueno, es cierto, el amor es ciego.

-Gracias Ascot…bueno, supongo que conoces Iris

-Por supuesto, es un pequeño reino próximo a Chizeta, ¿por qué?

-Me gustaría ir allí-respondió, él la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué Umi? No es un buen lugar, sólo son rocas y montañas…sin mar, sin lagos y sin bosques.

-Bueno, verás…Hablé con el Rey de ese lugar y él me invitó. Pensé que sería bueno ir allí…

-¿Vino aquí el Rey?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, estaba en una visita diplomática-explicó, el invocador asintió.

-Ya veo…bueno, qué quieres que haga?

-Te agradecería mucho si les enviaras un mensaje comunicándoles que visitaré al Rey mañana.

-Lo siento Umi, pero no debería ser Guru Clef quién los avise?-ella miró afuera.

-El debería-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Pero…?-apuntó Ascot, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no lo hará porque quiere que me quede aquí-explicó.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué? No hay razón para no hacerlo.

-Lo sé…pero él dijo que lo hace por mi bien, que es peligroso…cosas así.

Ascot frunció el seño pensativo, eso era extraño. Ok, Guru Clef nunca se sintió particularmente entusiasmado con las visitas diplomáticas y alianzas, pero no enviar allí a una Guerrera Mágica era exagerado de alguna forma. El suspiró.

-Umi, hablaré con él-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No, Ascot, por favor, quiero dejarlo fuera de esto-él sonrió.

-Umi, escucha, enviaré allí el mensaje, te lo prometo. Si quieres ir, hazlo, no te obligaré a quedarte, creo que eres suficientemente grande para tomar tus decisiones por ti misma, pero sabes que te amo, y que no dejaré que te metas en problemas. Así que por favor, déjame hablar con él, si él te dijo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí supongo que habrá tenido buenas razones.

Umi suspiró, Ascot tenía muchísima razón. Cada vez que hablaba con él se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Bueno, quizás porque él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Bien-murmuró, él sonrió.

-Entonces, ahora ve a empacar tus cosas-dijo él, ella asintió.

-Gracias, Ascot-añadió levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar su mejilla, el se sonrojó pero sonrió satisfecho.

-Te veo después, Umi-chan-dijo al verla salir de su habitación.

* * *

Lantis se encontraba esgrimiendo con Lafarga en el piso subterráneo del Palacio cuando Ferio los alcanzó.

-Buenos días-dijeron los hombres, envainando sus espadas.

-No hay nada bueno-murmuró el Rey sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Lafarga.

-Visitas desagradables-respondió.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lantis a su vez.

-Arashi, el…

-Rey de Iris, lo conozco-completó Lantis, con expresión molesta.

-Oí de él por Caldina, su país no está muy lejos del país de Tatra y Tarta-comentó Lafarga sentándose al lado del Rey y desenvainando su espada suavizando su filo.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-preguntó Ferio a Lantis.

-Cuando estaba en Autozam tuvo la mala idea de atacar a Eagle…la guerra duró un buen tiempo pero la ganamos-explicó-Le propuse a Eagle que hiciera de ese terrible país un asentamiento de Autozam, pero ya conoces a Eagle, es demasiado bueno para mi gusto. De cualquier manera, él no hizo nada, pensó que esa terrible derrota sería suficiente.-el Rey peliverde hizo una mueca amarga.

-Bueno, parece que Arashi no pierde sus viejos hábitos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo interrogó Lafarga.

-Quiere a Céfiro-contestó Ferio.

-¿Qué?-el rubio estaba a punto de caer en shock.

-Ya lo oíste, obviamente nunca le entregaremos nuestro reino.

-Otra guerra-comentó Lantis.-¿Qué piensa Clef acerca de ello?

-Está furioso, e incluso está preocupado por las Guerreras, él no las dejará pelear otra guerra-Lafarga sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, Lantis suspiró.

-Acuerdo con él, Hikaru enloquecería si se enterara que hay alguien afuera listo para atacar este reino.

-Pienso, con seguridad, que Fuu iría a pelear con Hikaru y que Umi no se quedaría a observarlas.

-Arashi es un mago muy capaz al igual que un temible guerrero.

-¿Más poderoso que Guru Clef y más fuerte que tú y Umi?-preguntó Lafarga.

-No, las habilidades de Clef son las mejores, nadie puede competir con él, pero Arashi podría encontrar su punto débil con facilidad, si es que Clef tiene uno. El puede leer a la gente como nuestro Guru lee sus libros, es algo impresionante. Lo mismo con Umi y conmigo, nos volvemos terribles cuando chocamos nuestras espadas, pero seguramente encontrará alguna manera de detenernos-comentó Lantis, pensativo y con el seño fruncido.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Clef-agregó el espadachín, Lafarga asintió y se puso de pie, Ferio suspiró.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de evitar la guerra, y por supuesto de alejar a Fuu, Hikaru y Umi de esto…-Lantis asintió y se dirigió al estudio del Mago Supremo, seguido por los otros dos hombres.

* * *

Clef se encontraba en su estudio y como es normal, estaba preocupado por Umi. Si ella fuera allí, seguramente Arashi le haría algo. Estaba seguro. Y él no podría permitir que eso pasara.

-Clef-la voz de Lantis hizo eco en la biblioteca, él aludido observó a los tres hombres frente a él.

-Siéntense-dijo convocando sillas, ellos obedecieron.

-Oí acerca de Arashi- dijo Lantis sin más ceremonias, el Mago Supremo asintió.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Lafarga.

-No lo sé-respondió Clef sinceramente.-No puedo negar que estoy preocupado-añadió.

-Encontraremos la manera de salvar este lugar sin involucrar a las Guerreras Mágicas-intentó tranquilizarlo el Rey.

-Me temo que es tarde-comentó el Madoshi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Lantis.

-Parece que Arashi ha apuntado a Umi.-admitió.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ferio indignado, Umi era como una hermana para él. El tenía por ella los mismos sentimientos que esta hacia Ascot. Tampoco es que Hikaru no significara nada para él, también le importaba profundamente, pero era muy inocente, muy ingenua. Entre Umi y él había crecido una complicidad que no pasaba desapercibida, al principio Fuu estaba muy molesta con esta situación, lo cual le era hasta simpático. Pero él le aseguró que Umi era como una hermana y ella lo entendió y se disculpó por sus estúpidos celos, incluso si en realidad no le importara, al contrario de cierto modo lo halagaba. De todos modos, el siempre quiso tener una después de que le quitaran a Emeroude para que se volviera el Pilar. Si ese hombre creía que podía atraer a la Guerrera del Agua sin problemas, estaba muy equivocado.

-Ya lo oíste, él la invitó a su maldito país. Obviamente no le reveló la verdadera razón de su visita aquí y ahora está de alguna manera encantada con ese gusano…-esperó que su tono fuera calmado y natural, pero por la mueca de Lantis se dio cuenta que no lo fue. Lantis era su mejor estudiante, luego de que regresara de Autozam, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y el espadachín había aprendido todo sobre su maestro. Cada expresión, cada palabra, y cada acto de Clef no pasaban desapercibidos para él.

-Clef, déjala ir-dijo Lantis.

-¿Estás loco?-dijo Ferio elevando la voz, haciendo la pregunta que Clef guardaba en su mente.

-No. La vigilaremos mediante los hechizos de Clef, si algo sale mal, estaremos listos para ayudarla.-El Mago supiró.

-Le dije para que fuera acompañada, pero solo se enfadó.- Lafarga sonrió burlonamente, Ferio meneó la cabeza.

-Deberías saber que nunca lo aceptaría.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Ascot entró.

-Guru Clef, debo hablar contigo-se veía lleno de determinación, ese tono no era normal en él.

-Dime, Ascot-respondió el Mago.

-Es acerca de Umi y su visita a ese Rey-Lantis sonrió burlonamente y con su magia hizo aparecer un sillón negro para el palu.

-Creo que será mejor que tomes asiento. Estábamos hablando de ella-dijo el espadachín.

Cuando el espadachín terminó de contarle acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, Ascot estaba shockeado.

-Discúlpame, Guru Clef-dijo mirando al Guru.-Creí que exagerabas, pero considerando lo que pasó, me disculpo-el Madoshi solo sacudió la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, es algo normal

-No hay forma de que pueda ir allí de todas maneras

-No, Ascot, al contrario ella irá, así que por favor envíales ese mensaje.

-Pero Guru…

-Ella estará bien-le dijo el Mago Supremo.

-Sí, Ascot, no te preocupes…-añadió Ferio, el invocador suspiró y con su magia hizo aparecer un fino pergamino frente a él, se concentró en ella y así fue como letras doradas compusieron una carta para Arashi.

"_El Gobierno de Céfiro le informa que la Guerrera Mágica del Agua, Umi Ryuuzaki, llegará mañana a Iris para una visita al Rey Arashi._

_Ascot, Invocador Real"_

Clef leyó el papel y asintió, luego con un movimiento ligero de su báculo el pergamino fue enrollado y una cinta de seda azul se envolvió a su alrededor, entonces la carta desapareció.

-Ve e informa a Umi que es libre de ir-el Mago Supremo suspiró, el palu asintió y desapareció en el largo corredor.

* * *

-¡Umi-chan!-Hikaru irrumpió a su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso, encontrando a la Guerrera del Agua intentando empacar sus cosas.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó Fuu.

-Mañana- la Guerrera del Viento suspiró.

-Umi, tengo algo que decirte acerca de tu partida-dijo sentándose en la cama de la chica azul.

-¡Si fue Clef quién te envió aquí, bueno, hizo el mayor error que pudo haber hecho en su maldita y larga existencia!-exclamó a la defensiva, Hikaru meneó la cabeza.

-Umi-chan, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Guru Clef?-preguntó la Guerrera pelirroja.

-El no dejará este lugar. Pero me iré igual, Ascot está ayudándome-los ojos de Fuu se agrandaron, algo no estaba bien en toda esta situación.

-Umi, diviértete allí, Hikaru me dijo que ese Rey es muy apuesto y amable…Estoy segura que pasarás un buen momento allí.

-Gracias, Fuu. Las extrañaré, pero estaré de vuelta muy pronto, se los juro-dijo la Guerrera del Agua abrazando a Fuu, luego se volvió a Hikaru.

-Karu-chan, gracias, me convenciste de ir.

-No hay problema Umi-chan-dijo abrazando a su amiga, luego Fuu rehízo su camino.

-Te dejaremos empacar…Nos vemos pronto, Umi, diviértete, te extrañaremos-dijo empujando a la Guerrera de Fuego fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Fuu arregló sus gafas sobre su nariz.

-Hikaru, tenemos un problema.

-¿Huh?

-Me temo que ese hombre, Arashi, es lo que está molestando a Ferio y Guru Clef.

-Eso es imposible, él era increíble, lo ví con mis propios ojos

-Las apariencias engañan-respondió la Guerrera del Viento.- Creo que Ferio y Clef tienen toneladas de cosas qué explicar…Vamos-dijo arrastrándola rumbo a la biblioteca de Clef.

* * *

-¿Guru Clef, qué está sucediendo aquí?-preguntó Fuu irrumpiendo en la habitación sin tocar.

-Fuu te aseguro que…

-¡No te pregunté a tí, Ferio!-lo cortó.

-¿Guru Clef, acaso algo no está bien? Tenemos el derecho a saber, somos las Guerreras Mágicas-acordó Hikaru con Fuu.

-Fuu, Hikaru, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…-intentó convencerla el Mago Supremo.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué Ferio estaba tan preocupado cuando me dejó por "una visita diplomática"? ¿Y por qué estuviste tan reacio en dejar a Umi viajar a Iris?-inquirió Fuu, eso era tan poco "Fuu", pero ella odiaba que le mintieran.

-Fuu no es…

-Nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra hermana, si lo prefieres, va a visitar a un hombre que tiene algo que ver con toda esta historia y está preocupándote horriblemente. Si algo llegara a pasarle, te juro que podría…

-Fuu-chan, cálmate-dijo Hikaru, luego miró a Lantis.

-Dispara, ¿qué pasa aquí? Y no me digas "nada" porque no lo creeré, ¿entendido? ¡Quiero saber, fui el Pilar, maldita sea!-Lantis miró a Ferio y a Clef, el Mago Supremo suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente.

Cuando terminó de informarles, Hikaru jadeó.

-¿Y la dejaste ir allí? ¿Sola?

-Nunca lo haría si fuera peligroso-comentó Clef.

-Iremos con ella, ¿por qué razón en el mundo no le dijiste lo que estaba pasando?-Fuu gritaba ahora, una vista increíble, ella nunca perdía la compostura.

-¡Tú la conoces mejor que yo! Ella iría allí a pelear con Arashi y él es muy poderoso, sin mencionar que parece gustarle Umi. ¡No puedo imaginar lo que podría hacerle y menos su reacción!-ahora Clef gritaba también.-¿De verdad crees que me gusta mentirle? ¿Ver a ese hombre despreciable acercarse a ella? ¡Preferiría matarlo con mis propias manos pero no puedo, Fuu!

Todos en la sala lo miraban con ojos agrandados, generalmente Clef no usaba ese tono, no en público, de todas maneras. El Madoshi se dio cuenta y suspiró.

-Lo siento. Supongo que estoy preocupado.

-Está bien, Guru Clef, todos lo estamos-dijo Hikaru colocando una mano en su hombro.

* * *

-Umi-la voz de Ascot al otro lado de la puerta, la hizo abrir esta.

-¿Ascot, hablaste con él?

-Sí, lo hice. Lo convencí para que te dejara ir, acabo de enviar el mensaje-dijo sonriendo, ella sonrió triunfante y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor Ascot!-exclamó la Guerrera del Agua, el palu rió y acarició su cabello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje?-ella asintió.

-No puedo cerrarlo. Supongo que llevo demasiadas cosas-Ascot rió abiertamente.

-Eres increíble, de verdad-ella rió y se trepó a la cama donde se encontraba la valija, entonces se sentó sobre ella, el invocador alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cerrándola…por fa ayúdame-dijo apuntando los cierres en los costados de la valija, Ascot se acercó a la cama y lo cerró.

Umi se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada, entonces de un salto bajó de su valija y de su cama quitándose el polvo.

-Querido, son viejos remedios terrestres-consideró riendo, Ascot rió también, luego los dos fueron al balcón de Umi, simplemente se quedaron observando al sol esconderse, pintando de colores cálidos la montaña, el mar y el bosque. Ascot suspiró.

-Te extrañaré cuando te vayas-admitió, ella volteó y le sonrió.

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo estaré afuera por un par de días, nada más.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te extraño siempre que no estás-ella volvió a sonreír y lo dejó colocar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola más a él, Umi recostó suavemente su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias Ascot. No me merezco todas tus atenciones, no sé cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo, cuando yo te rechacé…-el chico sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-No me importa que me hayas rechazado, estoy feliz porque te amo y aprendí que el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso. Tú me lo enseñaste hace años la primera vez que viniste convocada por Emeraude-respondió el invocador.

-Eres genial, Ascot-ella suspiró.-Soy una idiota-añadió en un susurro, él rió entre dientes y besó su cabello.

-Mejor me voy.

-No, quédate…

-En serio, es mejor que me vaya-Umi suspiró.

-Como quieras- él sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana en el salón del trono, te enviaré allí-añadió el con suavidad.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó.

-Soy el Invocador, puedo hacer esas cosas-ella asintió.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

-Perfecto. Buenas noches, Umi-dijo besando su frente.

-Buenas noches, Ascot-ella suspiró observándolo salir de su habitación.

* * *

**Ah! Por cierto en la historia original de Selece's la raza de Ascot es **_**Balu **_**pero como siempre he leído en el manga y traducciones **_**Palu**_** lo cambié. Bueno, espero que este pequeño detalle no les moleste…**


	7. Iris

**Hola de nuevo! No podía dejarlas solo con Guerreros, o Selece's me matará *voltea para ver a Selece's apuntándola con una escopeta* jajaja! Supongo que ella es demasiado amable como para hacer algo así…O no?**

**Bueno como siempre dedico este segundo párrafo para agradecer los reviews de Hartian (*.* me conmueve taaanto que aprecies mi trabajo), mis super amigas Linis y Mia, así como a angiie y a yume. ¡Son las mejores! A pesar de que toooodas/os decimos que escribimos fics por diversión, o porque no nos convenció el final, etc en fin NO por los reviews hay que admitir que esos pequeños comentarios te animan bastante!**

**Bien, disfruten este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes (excepto Arashi) pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia pertenece a Selece's Child**.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Iris**

El sol había comenzado a levantarse, sus rayos pintaban las montañas y el Bosque del Silencio en un cálido rosa y sus reflejos brillaban en la superficie del océano, mientras las olas se estrellaban suavemente en la fina y blanca arena de la playa de Céfiro. La suave brisa con su soplo movía las cortinas blancas de la ventana que Clef había dejado abierta, llevando consigo el salado aroma del mar, la esencia que encantaba al Madoshi.

Siempre le había gustado el mar, y luego de conocer a Umi su amor y admiración hacia ese misterioso, bello pero temible elemento había aumentado bastante.

Los ojos del Mago Supremo se abrieron lentamente. Por supuesto que no había tenido un agradable descanso, sus sueños eran oscuros y confusos, lo único que podía recordar eran los verdes ojos de Arashi brillando en las sombras, una mueca en sus labios y la esbelta figura de Umi, su preciosa Umi, envuelta en sus brazos y riendo divertida con él.

Sacudió su cabeza e inhaló la esencia del mar: otro día había iniciado, como todos los otros. No, peor que los otros. Umi se marcharía y no para volver a casa. Hubiera preferido que volviera a Tokyo-al menos allí, él sabría que estaría segura- que fuera junto a ese hombre. Arashi, ¡oh, lo odiaba! La había hechizado, ella no podía darse cuenta de que conspiraba en contra de Céfiro y peor, quería usarla. Tenía miedo de perderla, y nadie había pensado que él tendría que manejar ese tipo de problemas.

Suspiró con pesadez y terminó de colocar su traje, miró a su tocado que estaba en su escritorio cerca a la ventana: le dolía la cabeza y su paciencia iba desvaneciéndose lentamente, no había forma de que lo usara, volvería por él luego, cuando sus deberes oficiales iniciaran, decidió hacer lo mismo con su báculo, no se sentía de humor para cargarlo en ese momento.

Al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que era la primera vez, desde que había sido nombrado Gurú de Céfiro, que se mostraba en público sin sus efectos. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado a partir de ese día? ¿Cuatrocientos? Sí, más o menos…todavía no podía decirlo con exactitud.

Aproximándose a la sala del trono oyó voces que provenían de allí: Ascot y Umi. El hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en los zapatos de Ascot, ok, Umi no lo amaba, lo había rechazado más de una vez, pero seguía siendo amable mientras que con él… bueno, era otra historia.

No pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de que su vida era increíblemente vacía y simple antes de la llegada de Umi, de seguro era mucho más fácil.

* * *

-¿Estás lista?-le preguntó Ascot, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, por favor dile a los otros que los extrañaré…-susurró, él asintió y sonrió.

-Umi, sé que es difícil para ti, pero prométeme algo-dijo, los ojos de ella lo miraron llenos de curiosidad, el invocador colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.- Prométeme que te alejarás de los problemas-añadió casi riendo para ocultar su preocupación por toda la situación, ella rió y asintió, entonces levantó su mano derecha.

-Juro que haré todo lo posible.

-Bien-dijo el Palu besando su frente.-Vamos, ya es hora de marcharse-agregó, la chica azul asintió mientras que el movía su mano.

De repente las puertas tras ellos rechinaron y se abrieron con lentitud, Ascot se detuvo, en cuanto a Umi se le agrandaban los ojos.

Su garganta se secó y su corazón latió más rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí tan temprano?

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima: sin su tocado su cabello lavanda caía suavemente para enmarcar perfectamente su pálido pero aún así hermoso rostro y la falta de báculo lo hacía parecer un hombre normal, mucho más joven de lo normal y mucho más…atractivo.

-Buenos días-dijo él, sin quitar su mirada de ella.

Umi abrió la boca para hablar, pero desafortunadamente ningún sonido salió de ella. Se maldijo mentalmente: ¿Por qué demonios debía tener ese terrible efecto sobre ella?

-Buenos días, Guru Clef-lo saludó Ascot, rompiendo el pesado silencio en la habitación.

-Sólo vine a despedirme-explicó fijando sus ojos en los de Umi.

-Yo…Adiós Clef, y…gracias-dijo intentando parecer calmada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el, con una ceja levantada.

-Por dejarme ir y…

-No cambié de opinión respecto a tu viaje-la cortó con brusquedad, ella bajó la mirada claramente desilusionada.

-Pero Ascot tuvo razón al final, eres suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones…-explicó.

-Clef yo…

-Y de cualquier manera tienes razón, no necesitas un protector, así que solo haré mi trabajo de Mago Supremo para rescatarte de tus problemas en situaciones graves, así que no te preocupes-no la dejó hablar.

Ella apretó los puños, quería gritarle, pero la presencia de Ascot la hizo detenerse y retener sus lágrimas, tenía un orgullo que defender.

-Bueno, disfruta tu paseo entonces-terminó el Madoshi dándose vuelta. Esperaba con todo su corazón que ella hiciera algo para detenerlo, se estaba odiando a sí mismo por su frialdad. Iba a salir de la habitación del trono cuando sintió una fría mano envolviendo la suya.

Se giró lentamente, alivio y estupor en sus ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Umi.

-Yo…verás…Te extrañaré. Y mucho- murmuró bajando la mirada. El estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que ella podría decir esas palabras sabiendo lo orgullosa que era. Sonrió con dulzura y velozmente pasó una mano a través del cabello de ella, hubiera querido hacer más pero estaba consciente de los ojos de Ascot sobre ellos. El Mago Supremo solo suspiró.

-Ahora ve-susurró, la chica azur asintió con la cabeza, sacó su mano de la de él y lo observó salir de la sala del trono cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Una vez afuera, él se apoyó en la puerta.

-Selece, por favor vela por ella-murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Umi estás bien?-preguntó Ascot, solo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, cerrando y abriendo sus puños.

-Yo…sí, estoy bien-respondió.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Por favor Ascot, quiero irme ahora-dijo con firmeza, el invocador asintió y con un movimiento extenso de su brazo dejó que una luz verde rodeara a la Guerrera del Agua, en un momento ella desapareció de la habitación.

-Sé prudente-susurró luego de que se desvaneciera.

* * *

Sintió como mariposas volando en su estómago, pero no era una sensación placentera como las raras ocasiones en que Clef era amable con ella, al contrario era tirante, se estaba sintiendo enferma. Deseó que ese viaje terminara pronto.

Luego de un rato sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo y sintió la necesidad de recostarse en una alta roca a lado de ella, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese modo de viajar.

Observó su alrededor, el lugar era horrible, el suelo estaba seco y polvoriento, altas rocas se esparcían alrededor y el cielo sobre ella estaba nublado y gris. No había árboles solo algunos rígidos y bajos arbustos, el viento no era suave y esenciado como el de Céfiro, sino húmedo y pesado. El paisaje le recordó a Céfiro durante el período de guerra contra Debonair. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de dejar su país. Repentinamente escuchó un grito sobre ella, la Guerrera del Agua alzó la cabeza para ver a un enorme hipogrifo gris bajando.

Observó al hombre que lo montaba, era alto y robusto, envuelto en una capa gris que solo mostraba sus azules y penetrantes ojos.

-¿Umi Ryuuzaki?-inquirió el hombre, ella asintió con hesitación, una sonrisa tocó los ojos del hombre.

-Bienvenida a Iris, Lady Ryuuzaki, soy Rai, el General de la Armada Real-dijo haciéndole una reverencia, la chica azur sonrió, le gustaban las manera de ese reino, la hacían sentir alguien importante.

-Por favor, levántese-dijo ella, el hombre obedeció.

-El Rey Arashi me ha enviado para llevarla al palacio, será un honor escoltarla allí.

-Gracias-respondió tomando su valija, el hombre la detuvo.

-Por favor, déjeme encargarme de eso-dijo, luego con un ligero movimiento de su mano el equipaje desapareció, Umi lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

-Así que puedes usar magia.

-Por supuesto, aquí somos entrenados desde temprana edad en los más avanzados hechizos-respondió el hombre.

-Impresionante.

-Se lo agradezco, milady-fue su respuesta, bajó su cabeza respetuosamente, luego Rai la guió hacia el hipogrifo.

-No tenga miedo, es un animal entrenado-la Guerrera del Agua asintió y alzó la mirada para mirar a la bestia.

-Por favor, permítame ayudarla- dijo el hombre y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura levantándola para hacerla sentar en el lomo del animal, Umi se sonrojó, nadie nunca la había levantado, ni siquiera Ascot.

-Gracias-comentó arreglando su pollera.

-Es mi deber-dijo el hombre trepando frente a ella.-Sujétese fuerte de mi capa, Lady Ryuuzaki-ella asintió y se agarró de su túnica, era tosca y gruesa, totalmente opuesta a la suave y lisa tela utilizada en Céfiro.

De repente el hipogrifo se apresuró. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a esos viajes-solía pasear por allí con Ascot y Ferio en sus mascotas, como ellos los llamaban-no se sentía segura en esa bestia extraña, el hombre frente a ella lo sintió y le dio una pequeña manotada al animal que de inmediato ralentizó su carrera.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó.

-Sí, te lo agradezco.

-No hay problema-respondió el hombre, luego apuntó a un alto edificio frente a él, era desordenado y construido con piedras oscuras y de angulosos bordes, con tres cúpulas doradas se elevaban hacia el cielo.

-Mira, es el Palacio Real-dijo.

-Oh…impresionante-comentó ella aunque realmente no le gustaba ese edificio. Se veía tan oscuro, aburrido. Era espantoso comparado con el bello y majestuoso palacio de cristal de Céfiro.

* * *

Cuando se aproximaron al palacio una gran puerta de dura madera se deslizó para abrirse lentamente, mostrando un sombrío salón con una alfombra roja en el suelo, las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos de piedra y algunas antorchas colgadas en las paredes, se abrazó a sí misma, ese lugar le daba escalofríos.

El guardia la ayudó a bajarse de la bestia.

-Sígame, la llevaré junto a nuestro Rey-comentó, Umi asintió y lo siguió.

Momentos después, llegaron frente a una gran puerta dorada.

-Por favor, espera aquí-dijo Rai abriéndola sin tocar.- Su Majestad, la Guerrera del Agua está aquí-anunció, Arashi volteó y sonrió.

-Hazla entrar-el general asintió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Umi-el rey de ojos verdes susurró mientras entraba.

Ella sonrió, realmente se veía bien en su armadura negra, con un manto verde que flotaba tras él, incrustadas en sus hombros yacían dos esmeraldas que combinaban perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos.

-Arashi, es fantástico verte-dijo ella, él dio un paso acercándose y besó su mano suavemente.

-No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto-comentó.

-¡Oh! Espero que no te moleste…

-Por supuesto que no, es un honor tenerte-la cortó él, dejando que sus ojos la recorrieran, definitivamente era la chica más bella que había visto, no era una sorpresa que el Mago Supremo se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Sígueme, te mostraré tus habitaciones-dijo tomando su mano.

Ella miró la mano que envolvía la suya, la misma mano que tomó la de Clef hace unas horas. No se sentía muy cómoda, pero como estaba muy emocionada por toda la situación que lo permitió.

La llevó al último piso del castillo, luego la guió a una puerta dorada con la imagen de un hipogrifo grabada en ella, la abrió con parsimonia revelando una inmensa habitación iluminada por candelabros de bronce que colgaban en las paredes, la cama estaba hecha de madera oscura y la ventana tenía una vista al desierto lugar donde ella había aterrizado al llegar. Un cofre estaba en una esquina, era de madera también y en el suelo se expandía una alfombra de color azul oscuro, su valija descansaba en su cama, estaba vacía.

-Mi ropa…

-Mis doncellas pensaron en ello-dijo abriendo el cofre, estaba sorprendida al ver todas sus cosas almacenadas perfectamente allí.

-Te lo agradezco-susurró.

-De nada, Umi-respondió, luego le sonrió y colocó un mechón de su cabello lejos de su rostro.-Te dejaré descansar, allí está tu sanitario privado-dijo apuntando a una pequeña puerta a su costado.-Siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa, te veo en la cena-ella asintió.

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche-dijo besándola en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó y asintió, el sonrió y salió de su habitación.

* * *

El Rey fue a su salón del trono.

-¡Rai!-llamó, el general fue inmediatamente junto a él.

-Dígame, su Alteza

-¿Qué piensas de ella?

-Realmente es una maravillosa mujer-respondió el hombre.

-Cierto-consideró el Rey con una mueca.

-¿Qué desea hacer, su Majestad?

-Solo la tendré (1) , puedo leer las almas de los humanos, nunca ha sido un problema para mí…

-Lo sé, su Alteza.

-Y entonces, gracias a ella, tendré a Céfiro

-Es un bello país

-Por supuesto que lo es o no pelearía por el

-No desearía faltarle al respeto, pero Ud. sabe que los cefirianos lucharán, ¿no es cierto?

-Rai, ellos pueden luchar contra mí, ¿pero realmente crees que irán en contra de la Guerrera del Agua?-el general permaneció en silencio, Arashi rió, una mueca baja y cerró sus ojos imaginando lo bueno que sería poseer Céfiro y su Guerrera del Agua.

* * *

**(1) Lo marqué porque no estoy muy segura de qué sentido tenía ese "have". Así que dejaré a las lectoras que lo interpreten a su manera.**


	8. Hiriendo

**Hola otra vez! Gracias a todas por seguir mi traducción (see…aunque algunas no aguantaron la tentación de leerlo en inglés…Hanna…) jajaja! Como siempre agradecimientos especiales a Selece's, a Lina, Mia, jessicacéfiro (gracias por agregarme en tus fav!) y Hanna…sí que sos impaciente!jajaja! Bueh…no te culpo, no subo tan rápido los capis!**

**Pero igual agradecería más reviews *mirada muuuy persuasiva* hum! Quizás debería cambiar de mirada *mirada amenazante* jajaja! ****No! Mentira! Solo si uds quieren…**

**Ah! Por cierto, luego de leer este capi, querrán matarme o por lo menos pegarme pero no lo hagan: lean el disclaimer para saber a quién matar…jajajaja!**

**Disclaimer: La historia es de Selece's (que por cierto… ¡No me matará!) y los personajes son de Clamp.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8-Dolor**

Umi acababa de salir de la bañera, rápidamente envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y estrujó su largo cabello, dejando que el agua goteara de ellos, entonces se dirigió a la ventana.

Observó inexpresivamente el paisaje frente a ella: era solamente un amplio y rocoso desierto. Suspiró y pensó en su océano, luego en la increíble montaña flotante y el verde Bosque del Silencio. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que extrañaba su hogar y ese pensamiento la llenó de melancolía. Quizás Clef tenía razón, venir fue un error, pero él no la entendía, ella tenía una buena razón para huir de esa manera.

Descansó su frente en l frío vidrio de la ventana. Ella se había marchado para esclarecer su mente. Ella había vuelto a Céfiro por Clef pero los últimos eventos no fueron buenos, ella necesitaba un descanso, quería intentar amar a alguien más, alguien que correspondiera su amor y Arashi parecía el hombre correcto.

-Selece, dame fuerzas-susurró.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién está allí?-preguntó.

-Lady Ryuuzaki, soy tu doncella personal-respondió una voz femenina, por lo que la chica azul fue a la puerta y la abrió despacito, una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes y con un largo traje gris apareció frente a ella.

-Disculpéme, milady, ¿la he molestado?-preguntó, Umi sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no lo hiciste-respondió, la mujer la observó, una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios.

-hem… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la Guerrera del Agua.

-Nada, milady, es solo…verá, cuando el Rey me contó que eras la criatura más bella de este planeta, no esperé que tuviera tanta razón-los ojos de Umi se agrandaron.

-Oh…ehem…gracias-balbuceó sonrojada, la doncella rió suavemente.

-De cualquier modo, Su Alteza envió esto para Ud.-con delicadeza colocó un vestido en la cama, la Guerrera del Agua se acercó a observarlo. Jadeó al ver el elegante vestido frente a ella: era de un color azul helado, con una larga cola y strapless, justo como los que siempre imaginó que una princesa de cuentos de hadas usaría para un baile. Delicadamente, pasó sus dedos en la tela y la encontró sorprendentemente suave, era seda.

-Yo…verás…no sé qué decir…-ella murmuró.

-Sólo di que te gusta y que lo usarás esta noche en la cena-dijo una voz profunda, ella volteó y vio al Rey parado frente a su puerta, ella se sonrojó y apretó más la toalla alrededor de ella.

-A-Arashi-dijo sonrojándose más, el hombre sonrió y se acercó.

-Verás, todos los hombre poderosos del país han venido a conocerte esta noche-le contó, ella tragó saliva y asintió.

-Ya veo-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Así que, ¿te gusta?-preguntó mirando al vestido.

-Sí…por supuesto, yo…

-¿Lo usarás?-la cortó el Rey, ella sonrió.

-Claro-él asintió y acunó su mejilla en una mano.

-Estoy seguro de que se verá increíble en ti, Umi-las mejillas de las aludidas se pusieron de un color rosa brillante y ella bajó su cabeza mirando al piso, él rió suavemente.

-No seas tímida…-dijo Arashi levantando su cabeza con dos dedos, luego giró hacia la doncella.

-Ayúdala, quiero que esté perfecta, mucho más bella que ahora si es posible

-Como ordene, su Majestad-respondió la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien-entonces besó la mejilla de Umi.

-Nos vemos esta noche-susurró saliendo, ella tragó saliva.

-Sí- susurró también respondiéndole.

* * *

El estaba en su estudio, el sol se estaba ocultando y su mente vagaba hacia ella, nuevamente.

El Mago Supremo suspiró pesadamente y apretó los puños, odiaba ver lo que su magia le había mostrado antes: ¡él la molestaba y ella era tan ingenua que lo creía! Eso era tan… ¡poco Umi!

Si ella solo le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que realmente significaba amarla, ¡era mucho más que solo darle un vestido de princesa y usar algunas palabras hipnóticas! Golpeó su escritorio con el puño apretado, si ese hombre se atrevía a tocarla lo fulminaría con su propia magia.

-El no es estúpido, no haría algo como eso- al oir la voz de Ferio, se dio cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta su pensamiento.

-Ferio-suspiró.

-Clef, te ves cansado, deberías descansar…-dijo el Rey de pelo verde sentándose en el borde del escritorio.

-No puedo hacerlo, Ferio, me siento terrible-admitió.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada-murmuró, repentinamente su báculo emitió una fuerte luz, y en una orbe de luz la figura de Umi apareció mágicamente.

Los amorosos ojos del Madoshi se posaron en ella, se veía maravillosa, aunque odiaba admitirlo, ese vestido parecía haber sido hecho para ella. Ferio sonrió dulcemente pero al mover el báculo la imagen desapareció.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Clef.

-La extrañas- no era una pregunta, el Mago suspiró.

-Perdóname, Ferio, sé que debería…

-Clef, no seas idiota-dijo el Rey con una sonrisa.-Es fantástico saber que eres humano-el Yil Supremo sacudió la cabeza.

-Las tradiciones…

-…se han ido, junto al Sistema del Pilar, ni siquiera pienses que eres un traidor o algo así…-dijo Ferio con firmeza colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias-dijo Clef lleno de agradecimiento.

-No hay problema, ten cuidado, no puedes seguir así-el Madoshi miró a lo lejos, el Rey sacudió su cabeza.

-Yo…yo no sé qué hacer, Ferio…Me siento…estúpido. Soy un hombre de 700 años, no debería pensar en ella-el chico peliverde sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? El amor es…

-Terrible-Clef completó por el, Ferio suspiró.

-Podrías decírselo…

-¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Oh, espera… ¿Quizás porque ella me trata como la cosa más desagradable de todo el reino?-replicó sarcásticamente el Yil Supremo, Ferio rió entre dientes.

-Clef, Clef, tan viejo, tan sabio y aún asi…

-Hey, termínalo allí, su Alteza, todavía soy el Mago Supremo-lo cortó.

-De todos modos, intenta hablar con ella, hacerte daño no es exactamente una buena idea-Clef no respondió por lo que Ferio exhaló aire.

-Iré con Fuu, está bastante nerviosa con esta situación…te veo después, y piensa en lo que te dije, Mago Supremo-dijo.

-Sí-respondió Clef, reposando su cabeza en sus manos.

* * *

Ella miró a su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero bordeado de plata, ella se sonrió a sí misma, se veía bien: el vestido le quedaba perfectamente y el moño elegante en que la mujer había arreglado su cabello, mostraba lo mejor de sus facciones. ¡Si solo Clef pudiera verla así! Estaría impresionado y quizás la apreciaría. Sacudió su cabeza, no era el mejor momento para pensar en él.

-Gracias-dijo a la doncella.

-No hemos terminado aún-dijo la mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa, luego, con un movimiento de su dedo índice, hizo aparecer dos pendientes de záfiros en sus orejas, la chica azul jadeó.

-Son increíbles.

-El Rey me pidió que te hiciera lucir espléndida, debo dar lo mejor de mí-respondió, la Guerrera del Agua sonrió cohibida.

-Vamos, Lady Umi, los invitados la están esperando-dijo la mujer guiándola hacia el comedor.

Cuando dio el primer paso en esa habitación le dieron escalofríos, pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella. Intentó lo mejor que pudo verse natural, cómoda con eso, así que dejó sus ojos vagar en la habitación: era diferente al resto del castillo, las paredes estaban cubiertas con espejos y había candelabros de cristal que iluminaban el ambiente, el techo era una cúpula dorada con una ventana esférica que proporcionaba una maravillosa vista del cielo estrellado.

Sintió una mano posarse entre las suyas, ella sonrió sabiendo que era la de Arashi.

-Te ves espléndida-susurró en su oído, entonces sus labios se deslizaron por su mano, ella sonrió.

-Gracias

-Ven conmigo.-dijo, llevándola junto a un grupo de gente.

-Señores de Iris, tengo el placer y el honor de presentarles a la hermosa Umi Ryuuzaki, la Guerrera Mágica Acuática de Céfiro.

-Buenas noches-saludó cortésmente estrechando la mano de un hombre.

-Lady Umi, se ve maravillosa esta noche-le dijo un hombre rubio en su armadura blanca, ella lo miró confundida, el rió.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy Rai, el general de la armada real-sus ojos se agrandaron, no podía imaginar que el hombre oculto bajo la capa sería un hombre tan guapo, bueno, parecía que la mayoría de los hombres en Iris eran hermosos.

-Oh, discúlpame, no te reconocí

-No te preocupes-la aseguró, ella miró a Arashi que estaba parado junto a la ventana, viéndola con satisfacción. Ella fue junto a él y el volvió a tomar su mano y la guió a la mesa y la hizo sentar a su lado.

-¿Entonces, qué piensas de Iris?-preguntó un hombre durante la cena, ella pensaba que ese planeta era horrible, pero sabía que eso no era cortés…

-Es muy diferente a Céfiro-respondió sonriendo, esperando que esa respuesta los satisfaciera.

-Sí-acordó otro hombre.

-Fui allí una vez, todavía recuerdo las montañas flotantes, eran impresionantes

-Oh, es cierto, ¿y el océano? Era para quitar el aliento-agregó otro hombre, ella sonrió, era agradable saber que esa gente apreciaba su reino y el océano de ella y Selece's.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Arashi.-Es por eso que mi mayor deseo es tener la posibilidad de poseer una colonia allí.-ella tragó saliva de golpe, no le gustó escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Una colonia?-inquirió la Guerrera del Agua elevando una ceja.

-Sí, una amigable por supuesto…-respondió Arashi acariciando su mano bajo la mesa, ella sintió escalofríos bajar por su espina.

-Nosotros, nosotros tenemos muchos tratos con otros países: Chizeta, Fahren, Autozam.-intentó restar importancia a la discusión, Arashi sonrió irónicamente.

-Oh, dejemos hablar de temas políticos-la interrumpió el Rey.-Estoy seguro de que te molestan con facilidad-ella rió.

-Sí, bueno, soy una Guerrera Mágica, pero normalmente estos temas son el trabajo del Madoshi…

* * *

_El trabajo del Madoshi._ El Madoshi. ¿Es eso todo lo que él era para ella? ¿Solo el Madoshi? Tiró el libro al suelo y descansó su frente en un puño.

Debía ser divertido para ella estar allí actuando como una reina aclamada, con ese hombre que se pasaba adulándola con el fin de poner las manos en su país.

Una colonia amigable, ¡sí, seguro! ¿Por qué Umi era incapaz de ver através de sus mentiras, de captar sus verdaderas intenciones?

Sintió la urgencia de contarle todo acerca de ese hombre, pero estaba seguro de que ella nunca lo creería.

¡El Madoshi! Era cierto, ese era su status pero escucharla hablar de él de esa manera lo ponía enfermo.

Suspiró y recostó su espalda en el sillón, esa debió ser la misma manera en que se sintió ella cuando lo oyó hablando de ella como la Guerrera del Agua, eso era lo que ella quería decir la última vez que discutieron. Si solo ella pudiera entender que para él ella era más que una simple Guerrera Mágica. El suspiró y se levantó de su silla, iría a su cama e intentaría dormir, eso era lo único que podía hacer: Ferio tenía razón, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

La cena había terminado y todos habían dejado el palacio, estaba parada en el medio de la habitación mirando al cielo através del vidrio en la cúpula, repentinamente sintió un par de brazos cerrándose sigilosamente alrededor de su cintura, ella se tensó bajo el toque de Arashi.

-Encantaste a todos esta noche, no me sorprende- susurró rosando sus labios contra su oreja, ella tragó.

-Fue todo gracias al vestido-intentó restarle importancia a eso.

-Pudo haber sido hermoso, pero tú lo hiciste espléndido-el respondió mientras sus labios bajaban a su cuello, ella cerró los ojos, ese momento era perfecto, siempre había soñado con el, solo una cosa faltaba: Clef.

En sus sueños el hombre que la tentaba de esa increíble manera siempre era el atractivo Mago Supremo, mientras que ahora era el hombre que había conocido el día anterior. Y él era amable, guapo, elegante…un príncipe encantador.

¿Sería capaz de reemplazar a Clef?

"_Solo haré mi trabajo de Mago Supremo"_

Sus palabras hacían eco en su mente. ¿Por qué solo eran capaces de pelear? Probablemente estaban destinados a nunca estar juntos.

Repentinamente los labios de Arashi se colocaron suavemente en la comisura de su boca, y permanecieron allí esperando una reacción suya. Ella se sorprendió. Clef. Oh, daría lo que fuera por tener sus labios tentándola de esa manera en vez de los de Arashi. Todas sus discusiones vinieron a su mente, sintió que iba a llorar. Cerró los ojos para recuperar el control de si misma, estaba allí para olvidarlo, para superar lo que sentía por él. Ella respiró profundamente.

"_¡Puedes crecer incluso por cientos de años pero eres y seguirás siendo la persona más infantil de todo el Universo!"_

Todo por borrar la imagen de él gritándole, debía olvidarlo. Repentinamente se volteó y atrapó con fiereza los labios de Arashi, el sonrió irónicamente bajo el beso y la atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso.

Ella permitió que sus manos la recorrieran mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello, una mano asiéndose a su túnica en su hombro y la otra cepillaba con brusquedad su corto cabello negro.

* * *

Ella no podía imaginar que Clef estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, congelado frente a la cruel visión que su orbe le ofrecía. Su boca abierta, su respiración cortada en su garganta, sus ojos ardiendo pero su decencia no lo dejaba soltar un llanto o una lágrima. Borró la imagen con un movimiento pesado de su mano, sus puños se abrían y cerraban, signo de su ira. Se levantó con lentitud de su cama y se dirigió a su estudio, seguro de que no podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

**¡Como odié el final de este capi cuando lo leí por primera vez! T.T! Pobre Clef! Pero bueno eso hace más interesantes las cosas y habrá capítulos que lo compensen ;) …Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Tensión

**¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews! A pesar de que no es mi historia original…igual son dirigidos a mí jajajajajaja! En especial a las nuevas lectoras, espero que sean fieles…*esconde un cuchillo* jajajaja! Perdón por las intros tan divagues últimamente, pero siento que mi cabeza vuela más lejos últimamente…o quizás solo estoy muy ansiosa por lo cerca que está el cursillo… ¡Seré médica chiflada! :D**

**Y ahora el agradecimiento por nombre a: mis super amigas Linis, Mia Ryuzaki, jessicacefiro, PanLeeBlackfraids, LunaSol12 (me pusiste en favoritos *.*, a mis 2 historias!), Antitos Kou Leto (te espera muucha más crueldad), Gabriela Yu (también me pusiste en tus favoritos *.*, a pesar de la condición de tus ojos me lees ¡Merci beaucoup!) En serio agradezco tanta atención a esta traducción, las adoro!**

**Disclaimer: La historia es de Selece's Child …hum…pero podría robarle los derechos de autor…jajaja! Nooo, mentira! Y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a las simplemente genias de Clamp (a quiénes no puedo robar).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 -Tensión**

Los días en Iris pasaban rápidamente, y obviamente la cercanía de Umi y Arashi no pasaba desapercibida.

Cuando ella debió marcharse, el la atrajo en sus brazos y la besó con firmeza, ella se derretió y lentamente le correspondió con otro beso.

-Te extrañaré-susurraba él, ella se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente.

-Te voy a extrañar también, hablaré con los otros, quiero que tengas en la colonia en Céfiro que tanto deseas…nuestro reino es amplio, encontraremos un pequeño espacio para ti

-Por favor, Umi, no es…-dijo, pero el brillo siniestro en sus ojos estaba lleno de interés en las palabras dichas por la Guerrera, ella colocó suavemente, un dedo en sus labios.

-Quiero hacerlo, así podrás venir cuando quieras-el asintió y la observó tomar su equipaje, con ligereza movió su brazo y, ella tirándole un beso, desapareció.

* * *

Umi apareció en el jardín del Palacio Real de Céfiro. Inhaló profundamente el aire fresco de Céfiro, ella sonrió ante la esencia del mar que había extrañado tanto.

-Umi-la voz de Lantis la hizo voltearse.

-¡Lantis!-exclamó corriendo hacia él.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el espadachín.

-Estoy perfecta, gracias…

-¡Umi-chan!-Hiakru corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Cómo era ese lugar? ¿Te divertiste? ¡Oh, tienes que contarme todo!- la Guerrera de Fuego, exclamó guiñando los ojos y aplaudiendo entusiasmada, Umi rió.

-¡Karu-chan! Oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte-admitió mientras una ya-no-tan-rara-línea rosa cruzaba sus mejillas, los ojos de la Guerrera del Fuego se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-¡Oooohhh, lo sabía!-gritó, en ese momento oyeron el sonido del cristal sobre ellos, la puerta del balcón del estudio de Clef se abrió y de ella salió el Mago.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué es tan emocionante para gritar de esa manera? Estoy intentando trab…-se detuvo al ver a la chica de cabello azul mirándolo.

Umi tragó saliva, los ojos de él estaban clavados en los suyos, perforándola.

-Hola, Cle…-el Madoshi no le dio tiempo de decir nada, solo dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta tras de él.

La Guerrera del Agua estaba sin palabras, miró a Hikaru que inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, todavía intentando entender que hizo actuar así al Mago Supremo. Lantis solo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza: él lo sabía muy bien.

-Umi, Hikaru, discúlpenme, las veré después-dijo alejándose, la guerrera pelirroja asintió, pero Umi agarró el brazo del espadachín.

-¿Lantis, qué le pasa?-preguntó, el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza.

-Ahora no-respondió simplemente, alejándose.

* * *

-Ese no es el modo de actuar de un Mago Supremo.-dijo al entrar.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-respondió el otro defensivamente.

-Clef, aprendí a conocerte muy bien-los ojos del Madoshi se alzaron para mirarlo.-Además. Ferio y yo somos muy cercanos, no me ocultaría nada hacer de ti…

-El…

-Está preocupado por ti-lo cortó el espadachín.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-espetó Clef.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando ella estaba allí?-preguntó Lantis ignorando la réplica del Yil Supremo.

-Nada-mumuró.

-Mago Supremo, no soy tan paciente como tú…

-Mi paciencia fue drenada totalmente hace un par de días-comentó amargamente.

-Así que algo pasó…-Clef suspiró pesadamente.

-Ese hombre…yo…no puedo soportar como ellos…se junt…quiero decir, se hicieron cercanos…-dijo lentamente, Lantis asintió, una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro.

-No estoy celoso-agregó inmediatamente, recuperando su compostura.-Tengo miedo de que la lastime, no permitiré que eso pase…Umi puede parecer ruda, pero es frágil, la conozco muy bien, lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ya veo…pero actuando así solo empeorarás las cosas, Clef-el permaneció silencioso.

-Lantis me gustaría que me dejaras solo, no me siento con ánimo para recibir gente. Al menos, no ahora.

-Conozco el sentimiento.-respondió el.-No te preocupes, Clef-agregó, luego, antes de salir, volteó para decir:

-Tienes miedo de lastimarla, es extraño que no puedas ver que llevas haciéndolo durante años-los ojos del Mago Supremo se iluminaron.

-¿Lantis qué…?-el espadachín no lo dejó terminar, y solo salió del estudio.

* * *

Repentinamente, Umi dejó de sentir la energía y el entusiasmo correr por sus venas como antes, al contrario, empezó a sentirse mal, casi enferma. Maldito Clef, apostaba que ahora se sentía satisfecho al hacerla sufrir así.

Pensó que ya no podría hacerlo, pero se equivocó. El único modo en que ella podía dejar de pensar en Clef era cuando Arashi estaba cerca. Él era el único remedio y lentamente se dio cuenta de que ella no amaba al Rey, solo lo estaba usando. ¡Qué egoísta! Pero no podía evitarlo, era por su por su salud.

-¿Umi, sigues con nosotros?-preguntó Hikaru pasando una mano frente a sus ojos azules, ella sacudió la cabeza, espantando sus pensamientos.

-sí- respondió asintiendo, en ese momento Fuu y Ferio entraron en la habitación.

-¿Ryuuzaki, por qué volviste a torturarnos tan pronto? ¿De verdad molestaste a ese Rey, eh?- preguntó riendo, Umi solo exhaló mirando a sus pies, Ferio miró preocupado a Fuu, la rubia se encogió de hombros ligeramente y le indicó con un signo que saliera, entonces se sentó en la cama junto a Umi, que abrazaba su almohada.

-¿Umi-chan, que sucede? Creí que te divertiste allí…-inquirió la Guerrera del Viento, Umi notó que la llamó "Umi-chan", algo que nunca hizo. La Guerrera del Agua pensó que debía lucir terrible como para hacer que Fuu la hablara así.

-Y lo hice…-fue su única respuesta, la rubia pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándose a la chica azul, Umi reposó su cabeza en un hombro de Fuu. Necesitaba a sus amigas.

-¿Acaso Arashi te hizo algo malo?-preguntó Hikaru.

-No, él es perfecto, soy afortunada de tenerlo-respondió en un suspiro.

-¿Tenerlo?-preguntó Hikaru con los ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa y la preocupación, Umi asintió.

-Estamos juntos…-admitió.

-¿Así que te sientes mal porque lo extrañas?-intentó Fuu, la Guerrera del Agua negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-inquirió la Guerrera de Fuego.

-Pensarán que soy imposible si les digo…

-Umi-chan, estaremos contigo en cualquier caso, siéntete libre de hablar, no te culparemos, ni te dejaremos sola-dijo Hikaru colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Ella tiene razón, juntas hasta el final, no lo olvides-acordó Fuu.

Umi tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Es Clef... no puedo explicarlo, es solo que…me duele verlo tan indiferente conmigo, sin un "bienvenida, de nuevo", ni siquiera un simple "hola" o "buenas tardes"… está enojado conmigo y no entiendo por qué, sé que ahora tengo a Arashi, pero todavía lo necesito…

-Oh, Umi-chan, estoy segura de que estaba ocupado con su trabajo…-Fuu intentó reasegurar a su amiga peliazul.

-Sí, tu lo conoces mejor que nosotras…

-Ya no lo reconozco, Karu…no puedo encontrar a mi viejo Clef-ella suspiró, Hikaru sonrió.

-Las cosas se resolverán-fue lo único que pudo decir la Guerrera del Fuego.

-Sí, no te preocupes-añadió Fuu, la Guerrera del Agua asintió lentamente.

-Creo que debo reacomodar mis cosas ahora…

-Bien te dejaremos hacer lo tuyo…nos vemos después-dijo Hikaru abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

-Sí, llámanos si nos necesitas-dijo Fuu cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

-El tiene que parar con esto-declaró Fuu estirando a Hikaru hacia el estudio de Clef

-¿Fuu, qué estás diciendo?

-Ella sigue sufriendo por él y ahora es incluso la chica de un hombre que quiere quitarnos nuestro país, usándola a ella para obtenerlo. Me rehuso a quedarme aquí viendo como se derrumba-explicó la Guerrera del Viento, mientras abría violentamente la puerta del Mago Supremo.

-Estoy…

-…matándola? Sí, y estás hacienda un buen trabajo, Guru Clef-espetó Fuu encaminándose a su escritorio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo él, pero no sonó cortante, sino más bien inseguro.

-¿No puedes ver que ella te necesita? Ella…

-Ella tomó su decisión. Nosotros, Umi y yo, nunca estuvimos juntos, Fuu, y si ella tiene algo que decirme, bueno estoy aquí y la escucharé como he hecho todos estos años. Ella lo hizo.-la cortó con frialdad.

-Guru Clef no puedo creer que no la entiendas, siempre lo hiciste, la conoces mejor que nosotras…-intentó Hikaru.

-La _conocí. _Ahora ya no estoy seguro

-Guru Clef

-Por favor, debo pedirles que se vayan. Este país necesita a su Mago Supremo.

-…así como Umi necesita a Clef ahora. ¡Despierte, Mago Supremo!-exclamó Fuu enfadada tomando el brazo de Hikaru y guiándola fuera de la cámara y cerrando la puerta con un golpe tras ella.

Clef la observó sin palabras, esa no era Fuu. La Guerrera del Viento era la más calmada de las tres, ella enfurecía solo cuando lastimaban a una de sus amigas.

¿Qué tenía que ver él con Umi? El la amaba pero ella había elegido a otro hombre. Y aún así lo quería a él. ¿Qué es lo que ella querría de él? Él era el herido, ¿cómo demonios era posible que nadie pudiera entenderlo? Bueno, probablemente, era mejor de esta manera, no sabría manejar la situación de ser la victima de la Guerrera del Agua. Él era el Yil Supremo, estaba por encima de situaciones infantiles. Pero aún, las palabras de Lantis volvieron a su mente, junto a las palabras de Fuu.

-Maldita sea-susurró, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

-¿Puedo?-la cabeza de Ascot asomó detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, ella volteó y sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó poniendo una blusa en un cajón, el entró y besó su frente.

-¿Cómo está mi Guerrera Acuática favorita?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy bien?

-Podría, pero entonces te miraría cuidadosamente y te diría que hay algo que no está bien

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó ella verdaderamente sorprendida.

-La sonrisa de antes no tocó tus ojos-respondió dando golpecitos a la cama cerca a él, ella exhaló y se sentó a su lado.

-Es increíble cómo me conoces tan bien…

-Afortunadamente, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte rápidamente…así que, ¿qué pasa?-ella volvió a suspirar.

-Aparentemente nada, pero no me siento bien-respondió vagamente, no se sentía a gusto hablando de sus problemas con Clef, sería cruel.

-¿Por qué? Si escuché de boca de Clef que salías con Arashi, deberías estar en las nubes…-intentó no demostrar su preocupación acerca de ello.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella.

-Bueno, no es que esté feliz por eso, debes saberlo, pero si al final es lo que quieres y eres feliz, yo no…

-No,no,no… ¿Quién te lo dijo?-volvió a preguntar poniéndose de pie.

-¿Huh? Guru Clef…quiero decir lo escuché hablando con Ferio.

-¿Y cuando se lo dijo?

-Hace 2 días, ¿por qué?- ella apretó los puños.

-¡Ese hombre! ¡Tiene un montón de cosas qué explicarme!-gritó saliendo de su habitación dejando a un confundido Ascot sentado en su cama de su habitación todavía desordenada.

* * *

-¡Tú!-gritó irrumpiendo en su estudio.-¿Qué demonios crees que hiciste?-añadió furiosa, golpeando la mesa con su puño apretado, el nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Debería cortate en pedacitos con mi espada, por Selece*! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-preguntó.

-¿Qué te da el derecho de pensar que puedes espiarme con tu maldita magia?-gritó.

-Yo no…

-¡No mientas, Clef! ¡Ascot me lo contó! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de saber lo que hice antes de que llegara a contarlo?-el permaneció en silencio.

-¿Nada qué decir, Mago Supremo?-su tono bajó, pero la ira en su voz seguía allí.

-Sí, tengo una tonelada de cosas qué decir pero, como confías más en un hombre que apenas conoces más de lo que yo lo conozco… ¡Es decir, nosotros, sería algo perfectamente inútil!-ahora quién gritaba era él.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto, Clef, por qué?

-Por muchas razones que no son para ser discutidas

-Al contrario, Clef, lo son, quiero saberlas, ¡tengo el derecho a saberlo!

-No es asunto tuyo…-respondió glacialmente.

-¡Te equivocas, Madoshi, en realidad él, y todo lo que esté relacionado con él, es asunto mío y lo será por un largo tiempo, te guste o no!

-Genial, espero que seas feliz con el hombre que está usándote para poner sus condenadas y sucias manos en nuestro planeta… ¡y mientras estés ahí, ayúdalo!-el aliento de Umi quedó atrapado en su garganta, no podía creerlo. Eso era ruín de su parte. Sus ojos se aguaron y cuando Clef los observó, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle gritado esas cosas.

-Umi, yo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Clef? ¿Qué?-chilló Umi.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que intente ser tan feliz como Hikaru y Fuu? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-No quise decir eso…

-Oh, no, Clef, quisiste decirlo, ¡gracias, lo arruinaste todo!-exclamó huyendo y azotando la puerta al salir.

Clef solo se quedó silencioso, sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su libro nuevamente. Las letras frente a él, eran confusas, no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba escrito allí por lo que cerró su libro y se quitó la tiara de su cabello lavanda, arrojándola al suelo. Definitivamente, no podría hacer nada más por ese día.

* * *

***Nosotras lo conocemos más bien con el nombre de Ceres**

**No les parece que esta Fuu si que tiene un fuerte caracter escondido tras las gafas y la apariencia dulce? Me gustan ese tipo de personajes, tienen tanto para dar!**

**¡Pobreciito, Clef! Pero no se preocupen al final será muy feliz… ¡Ooops! Perdón por spoilearles la historia y encima no spoilearles algo de importancia (o que al menos no sea obvio) jajajajaja!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Habla conmigo!

**Tanto tiempo chicas! ¡Porfa no me maten! Escondan todas las armas que tengan, si también la que tienen escondida en el tobillo bajo los calcetines…Bien ahora que están desarmadas se viene el largo y tedioso divague xDD**

**Al fiiiin terminé de rendir mis primeros parciales y espero que me haya ido bien, pasaron tantas cosas en este mes, conocí mucha gente, me tuve que despedir de uno de ellos; creí que me enamoré y me desenamoré, o al menos eso creo, (voy a destacar un párrafo que concuerda mucho con lo que siento ahora) Me siento taaan idiota, estoy igual que Umi en este capítulo T.T!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, en especial al trío Clemi de mis amores: Antitos, Mía y Jessica (debemos apurarnos y comprar pelucas de largo cabello azul y lentes de contacto!), sin olvidar a Gabriella Yu (¡sos la mejor! ), LunaSol12 agradezco tu apoyo asumi,** **Valhalla no tenshi** ** (colega traductora ;) que paso del "problema con los mejores amigos"? me encanta ese fic) y ****PanLeeBlackfraids. ¡Las quiero!**

**Y Selece's espero que sigas no queriendo matarme jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de esas monstruos de la creatividad llamadas Clamp, excepto Arashi y esta historia que pertenecen a Selece's Child.**

**Disfruten el capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10- Habla conmigo**

-¿Umi, querida, a donde vas?-Caldina la tomó del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

-C-Caldina-sollozó ella, la cizetana la observó.

-¿Cariño, acabas de volver y ya estás así de triste? ¡Debería sentirme ofendida!

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica azul.

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-¿Es el Mago Supremo, huh? Ven conmigo, sé el remedio perfecto…

-¿Huh?

-Un largo y tibio baño en las aguas termales-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, Caldina, de verdad te lo agradezco pero…-la pelirroja movió su dedo de un lado a otro.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!...No aceptaré un no por respuesta-la cortó sacudiendo su dedo índice, entonces se alejó de un tirón.

Una vez en los baños termales, Umi recogió su cabello en un rodete desprolijo y se sumergió en el agua caliente lentamente, sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de Caldina.

-¿Umi, querida, qué te pasa?-preguntó.

-Estoy confundida-respondió la Guerrera del Agua, la cizetana solo le hizo un guiño.

-Todavía no me contaste lo que sucedió en Iris.

-¿Para qué contarlo? Clef ya lo hizo.-farfulló.

-¡Quiero escucharlo de ti, belleza azul!-exclamó la chica, Umi resopló.

-Arashi y yo estamos saliendo…

-Sí, sí…pero yo quiero las noticias jugosas-replicó Caldina picándola.

-No hay noticia jugosa, ni siquiera sé porqué acepté todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo amo…Quiero decir, es guapo, elegante, encantador… pero él no es…

-… ¿El Mago Supremo?-interrumpió Caldina, Umi no se atrevió a mirarla pero se quedó inusualmente callada, la cizetana chilló emocionada y salpicó agua a su alrededor.

-¡Ooooh, lo sabía! Lo supe desde esa noche en la batalla contra Debonair-la Guerrera del Agua siguió en silencio.

-¿Umi estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy-dijo saliendo del agua, la pelirrosa la empujó para volver a la alberca.

-Umi, sabes que siempre bromeo, pero escúchame cuidadosamente, porque esta es de las pocas ocasiones en que hablaré en serio-la azul asintió.

-No pueden seguir de este modo, y con "pueden" me refiero a ti y al viejo Mago.

-Caldina yo…

-¡Silencio! Estoy hablando. Umi, todos en este Castillo se han dado cuenta, no puedes imaginar lo terrible que fue cuando el descubrió lo tuyo. Está preocupado, no permitirá que te metas en problemas, ni que ese hombre te lastime.

-Él es el que está lastimándome. Mucho, debería añadir. Y quiero alejarlo de este desastre, quiero vivir otra vez-Caldina sonrió suavemente, luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Umi, sé cómo arreglar todo…-la chica pelirrosa rió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Oh no, Caldina, sé que tus remedios serán seguramente…

- ¿Un baile? ¡Claro! Piensa: la noche, las estrellas, la luna, la música. Tú, de pie afuera, en el balcón, usando un vestido que quita el aliento, y entonces él te alcanza: está muy guapo, sin el ruidoso y molesto báculo, sin ese ridículo cuerno, sus ojos posados en ti, sus miradas se enganchan y ¡bum! El amor se siente en el aire y el mundo desaparece reemplazado por…

-¡Caldina, basta! Los cuentos de hadas no deben hacerse realidad!- gritó saliendo del agua.

-Umi, cariño, yo…

-Ya no soy una niña, conozco muy bien la realidad podría parecer contradictorio pero lo aprendí hace muchos años ¡cuando maté a dos personas inocentes! ¡Todo esto es inútil! ¿Realmente quieres organizar tu fiesta? ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero no esperes que vaya a ella!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Pero si realmente quieres que vaya entonces dile a ese maldito viejo pelilavanda que no se nos una, ¡porque estoy harta de dejarlo humillarme!-volvió a gritar, su cara resplandeciendo de ira, luego envolvió su cuerpo con su toalla azur y salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

Ya en su habitación se derrumbó en su enorme lecho y lloró fuertemente, apretando las suaves sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Esa era la escena que vieron Hikaru y Fuu al entrar a la habitación.

-Al menos pudieron tocar-se quejó la chica azul entre sollozos.

-No nos hubieras dejado entrar-respondió Fuu dulcemente sentándose en la húmeda cama, mientras Hikaru fue al armario de Umi a buscarle un poco de ropa.

-Vamos, vístete ya, no puedes quedarte mojada, vas a enfermarte-dijo la Guerrera del Fuego.

-Ya lo estoy…-murmuró, su amiga rubia sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja de ser una imbécil. Queremos de vuelta a nuestra vieja Umi-la Guerrera del Agua no respondió pero soltó un resoplido y se levantó agarrando su ropa para desaparecer en su baño.

La Guerrera del Viento suspiró y miró a Hikaru.

-¿Ahora qué deberíamos hacer?-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Apoyarla, sostenerla, supongo. Es lo que necesita ahora…

-¿Incluso si eso significa dejar entrar al enemigo?-la Guerrera de Fuego frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Si Céfiro está en problemas, siempre podremos encontrar una forma de salvarlo- respondió después de un prolongado silencio.

-Pero si Umi, hablando emocionalmente, muere, dudo que haya alguien capaz de revivirla…especialmente considerando que la única persona que puede hacerlo es quién la está matando…-añadió la pelirroja, Fuu asintió muy despacio, observando a Umi salir de la sala de baño.

-Terminé.-murmuró, los ojos con un brillo lacrimoso aun.

-Siéntate-ordenó la Guerrera del Viento, la chica azul obedeció.

-¿Lo amas?-preguntó Hikaru, la Guerrera del Agua permaneció en silencio.

-¡Umi, habla, por favor! No podemos leer tu mente, ni podemos ayudarte, si no sabemos cómo te sientes…-suplicó Fuu, Umi suspiró y lentamente alzó su cabeza para mirar los ojos verdes de la Guerrera del Viento.

-No lo sé, Fuu. Supongo que ese rey tiene algo que me intriga, por eso acepté estar con el…pero amor…es una palabra fuerte. Ni siquiera sé si se ajusta a Clef. Por supuesto que lo que siento por él…es diferente…mucho más profundo que lo que siento por Arashi, pero…estoy cansada de todo esto-admitió muy despacio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-interrogó Hikaru.

-_Estoy cansada de ser el chisme del castillo. Estoy cansada de llorar por un hombre que no puede demostrar sus sentimientos. Estoy aquí, él lo sabe, puede tenerme si así lo quiere, pero no da el paso. Debo superarlo, solo tengo 18 años, por Esmeralda, todavía tengo toda una vida por vivir-_Hikaru asintió y sonrió.

-Umi, estamos de tu lado y lo sabes, ¿cierto?-la peliazul asintió, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Lo sé.Se los agradezco, estaría perdida sin ustedes-admitió. Fuu soltó una risilla.

-Ok, dejémonos de conversaciones depresivas, hablemos de otra cosa-propuso la Guerrera del Viento, Hikaru asintió.

-¡Sí! Por ejemplo…saben que Caldina está organizando una fiesta, ¿no?-preguntó la pelirroja guiñándoles un ojo, Umi soltó un quejido.

-¡Entonces hablaba en serio!-exclamó.

-¡Por supuesto! Y creo que es una buena idea-señaló la Guerrera de Fuego.

-Sí, y es un buen modo de pasar la noche-agregó Fuu de acuerdo con Hikaru.

-Si el Mago Supremo va a ir yo no voy-declaró la Guerrera del Agua, ambas amigas suspiraron.

-¡Umi, deja de ser idioooota! Solo vas a ignorarlo como lo hacías la primera vez que vinimos a Céfiro.

-El encontrará la forma de hacerme sentir enferma-murmuró la peliazul.

-Te prometemos que no lo hará-replicó Fuu levantando su mano derecha, Umi asintió.

-Bien, iré entonces.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Hikaru abrazándola, la Guerrera del Agua rió.

-¡Karu-chan, estás estrangulándome!

* * *

Los ojos de Arashi se volvieron dos rendijas. Así que ese viejo idiota seguía un paso frente a él. Eso no lo podía permitir.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Arashi?- lo interrogó Rai, captando la expresión de su Rey, el hombre ojiverde señaló la visión que su magia le otorgaba, el general dio una ojeada a la negra orbe mágica.

-Parece que su corazón todavía pertenece al Mago Supremo-comentó observando al Rey nuevamente.

-Sí, y estoy harto. Quiero Céfiro lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-un brillo siniestro cruzó los ojos verdes de Arashi.

-Manipulación-fue lo único que dijo. Rai lo miró con la sorpresa en los ojos.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo en el Madoshi, sabes que este tipo de magia no funciona si el amor protege al objetivo…

-Ya pensé en ello, solo debo lograr que ella me diga que me ama…nada más fácil.

-Arashi, sabes que siempre apoyo tus ideas pero…esto es demasiado. Esa chica está sufriendo realmente, ¿por qué no solo atacamos Céfiro?

-Porque si ella se entera de mis verdaderas intenciones su ira hacia mí se convertirá en una defensa muy fuerte que romper, recuerda que en Céfiro la voluntad es poder-Rai asintió, aunque por su expresión no parecía muy convencido por las palabras del Rey.

-Confía en mí, Rai

-Lo hago, su Majestad-pero realmente no podía hacerlo. No esta vez.

* * *

Esa noche, Umi bajó de su cama, se puso su vestido de seda azul y salió de su habitación.

Se dirigió al estudio de Clef y una vez allí, colocó su oído en la pesada, alta puerta para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera allí. Al no escuchar nada, abrió la puerta suavemente, solo lo suficiente para ver si el Mago Supremo seguía trabajando en sus condenados documentos. Suspiró aliviada al descubrirlo vacío.

Cuidadosamente se aproximó al escritorio y se agazapó al lado del sillón de Clef, abrió un cajón y sacó una suave y fina vitela, luego buscó el libro adecuado.

La Guerrera del Agua sonrió maliciosamente al verlo en la cima del estante, tomó el sillón de Clef y sin hacer ruido, se paró sobre ella y lo agarró, hecho esto rápidamente se puso a buscar el hechizo adecuado.

Umi esperó que el Mago Supremo estuviera dormido en su habitación y no tomando simplemente uno de sus descansos nocturnos.

-Aquí estás-susurró con orgullo, luego miró al pergamino y moviendo con suavidad sus dedos en el, como la instruía el libro, hizo aparecer letras doradas en el.

"_Umi Ryuuzaki, Guerrera del Agua de Céfiro, lo invita al Baile Real que tendrá lugar en el Palacio Real Cefiriano, la noche siguiente"_

Observó la esquela, ¿era demasiado formal? Bueno, después de todo era una invitación oficial, pero era cierto que Arashi y ella eran una pareja ahora…tragó saliva ante el pensamiento, luego añadió en letras más pequeñas.

"_Te espero allí. Te extraño"_

Se sintió tonta al escribirlo pero quizás de esa forma lo estimularía a alcanzarla. Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente, seguramente Clef se volvería loco si lo viera en la fiesta. Bueno, se lo merecía de todas formas, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar esa era una pequeña pero dulce venganza.

Todavía siguiendo las instrucciones del libro hizo que un listón azul se envolviera alrededor de la vitela y, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, lo hizo desaparecer.

La peliazul rápidamente volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar e hizo lo mismo con el sillón, para luego salir silenciosamente de la biblioteca.

Cuando cerró suavemente la puerta, su espalda golpeó algo, ella volteó y vio horrorizada unos gélidos ojos azules clavados en ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí, en medio de la noche?-inquirió el Mago Supremo, Umi maldijo mentalmente su devoción al deber, ¡debería estar durmiendo en su habitación!

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-respondió esperando sonar suficientemente cortante.

-Este es mi estudio, el lugar donde trabajo, ¿donde más debería estar?-la increpó levantando una ceja.

-En tu habitación, durmiendo, como hace la gente normal-espetó la Guerrera del Agua dando media vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Umi, qué estabas haciendo allí?- su voz la detuvo, ella no respondió, así que agarró su muñeca.

-Te hice una pregunta-sus ojos eran severos, le dieron escalofríos.

-No es asunto tuyo, ahora, estoy cansada y preferiría ir a dormir, así que si me pudieras dejar ir…-replicó liberándose bruscamente de su agarre.

-Al contrario, Umi, es asunto mío.

-No.

-Sí. Eres de mi incumbencia, te guste o no-su boca se abrió para replicar pero su mente no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta por lo que la cerró.

-Ven, conmigo-dijo el Mago Supremo abriendo la puerta del estudio, una pizca de súplica en su voz que Umi no pasó por alto, ella asintió y lo siguió.

Una vez que el invocó una silla, se hundió en ella. El silencio se esparció por la habitación.

-Umi, háblame-rogó él, ella suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Clef?-él suspiró a su vez.

-No lo sé, pero en verdad, esta…tensión entre nosotros…no la puedo soportar-admitió, sus ojos observando todo en la cámara excepto ella, quién se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?-susurró más para ella misma que para él.

-Sigo buscando una buena razón-admitió él, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Solíamos ser buenos…amigos-consideró Umi, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, esta vez Clef sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Umi, yo nunca te consideré una…amiga-confesó, los ojos de ella se ensancharon al mirarlo. ¡Ah, ahora tenía que decirlo! ¡Después de todo este alboroto, ahora que alguien estaba allí para ella! Eso era egoísta de su parte, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de todos sus intentos por olvidarlo? Entonces, se puso de pie para marcharse.

-¡Espera!-exclamó tomándola de la muñeca, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Clef, es tarde y estoy cansada…-antes de que pudiera agregar nada más se encontró en brazos de Clef. Al demonio con su orgullo, su compostura…al demonio todo. No era la Guerrera Mágica del Agua, solo era Umi, y ella estaba sufriendo porque lo amaba, él no era el Mago Supremo, solo era Clef y debía hacer algo por ella, la amaba. Ella enterró su rostro en su túnica, estremeciéndose violentamente por los sollozos, las manos de Clef acariciaban su cabello.

-Es injusto, Clef-sollozó.

-Solo depende de nosotros, Umi…-consideró él, lentamente, ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y derretirse en esos profundamente amorosos ojos azules, suavemente secó sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-Por favor, ya te vi llorar suficiente-murmuró, ella tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos para hacer retroceder sus lágrimas, él tenía razón, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas.

Sintió los labios del Mago Supremo viajar por su rostro: sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas. Estaba temblando bajo su roce. Eran su intento de apaciguarla y demostrarle sus sentimientos.

-Clef…-susurró acunando su mejilla, él sonrió con suavidad.

Sus caras estaban a solo centímetros, su nariz se rozaba con la de ella, su aliento calentaba los labios femeninos. Allí estaba, el momento que había esperado desde la segunda vez que había vuelto a Céfiro, por el cual siempre había soñado, incluso cuando estaba en la Tierra.

-No-susurró, alejándolo.

-Umi…-rogó Clef, la Guerrera del Agua sacudió la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Clef. Yo…yo no puedo-el Mago Supremo tomó su mano, ella lo miró. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No pudo haber hecho eso unos días antes? Ese no era el momento adecuado para llorar nuevamente, no frente a él. Forzó a las lágrimas a quedarse en su lugar.

-Es tarde-susurró, reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

-¿Tarde y necesitas dormir o tarde para _nosotros_?-preguntó, ella suspiró.

-Creo que… ambos-dijo con firmeza.-Perdóname. Buenas noches-su voz se quebró mientras salía corriendo del estudio.

* * *

**No puedo evitar pensar en lo terca que es Umi, al negarse lo que más quiere...pero por qué demonios estoy haciendo lo mismo? Aish! Perdón, últimamente ando más loca de lo normal...**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews asi que...no duden en mandarmelos! Nos vemos en Guerreros! ;)  
**


	11. Disculpas

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con otra entrega de Headstrong, para que vean que aprovecho mi tiempo libre para actualizar y no solo para chatear por el face xDD Espero que Selece's no desee matarme tanto como imagino que querría…*se esconde tras un grueeeeso libro de bio***

**Muchíiiiiisimas gracias! A las que me enviaron reviews, es una lástima que no encuentre esta historia (O.O) y no pueda agradecerles como se debe…**

**Aunque quisiera hacer una mención especial a las locas del face: Antitos (gracias a ti no volveré a pelar ajajajaa!), Hanna (te agradezco mucho el apoyo! Que estés bien!), Linis (sigue mimando mucho al lindo Simón xD), Jessi (ya te dejaré todos los reviews que faltan algún dia!) y Mía (sigue así tu fic está muy interesante!)**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a la creativa Selece's Child, tus clemis son de lo mejor! Y los personajes son de Clamp, otra vez mil veces benditas y malditas por haber creado MKR y no haber terminado decentemente este anime. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11- Disculpas**

Esa noche no pudo dormer, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras borrosas imágenes de ese momento en el estudio ocupaban su mente. Pero, ¿qué hizo? Lo rechazó. Al hombre que amaba. ¿Y por qué? Solo para probar que era fuerte, que él no era irremplazable. Pero ¿a quién pensaba molestar? Ese único momento en el estudio de Clef le brindó sensaciones miles de veces más fuertes que lo vivido 3 días con Arashi.

Perezozamente volteó en su cama y observó a través de la ventana: lentamente el sol estaba ocupando el lugar dejado por la luna.

Umi sonrió amargamente entre lágrimas, era tan injusto, ella lo amaba, era inútil seguir negándolo, pero él no podía tratarla de esa manera. Él sabía que era tarde, que ahora había alguien más en su vida-o al menos intentaba encontrar a alguien más- ¿así que por qué demonios debía arruinarlo todo por segunda vez? Ella pensó una vez más en lo que dijo de Arashi, que estaba usándola para conquistar Céfiro. Era algo ridículo, un truco muy bajo de su parte!

* * *

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, el castillo se despertaba con lentitud y Hikaru y Fuu se encontraban muy emocionadas por el baile. Soñaban con una noche maravillosa: parejas bailando, vestidos de cuentos de hadas, luces deslumbrantes, y el amor rodeando todo.

Habían pasado toda la noche juntas hablando de Ferio y Lantis y, obviamente de Umi y Clef.

Hikaru estaba segura que el plan de Caldina funcionaría, que uno de ellos daría el primer paso para borrar todos los problemas que tuvieran, Fuu, por el otro lado, seguía escéptica pero deseaba con todo el corazón que las cosas se solucionaran pronto. Al final siempre existe la esperanza, de acuerdo con ella.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de la Guerrera del Viento.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.

-Fuu, soy yo-respondió la voz de Ferio.- ¿Te molesto?

-No, claro que no, entra- dijo, por lo cual el Rey obedeció, él sonrió a su amada e hizo un gesto a Hikaru.

-Buenos días-saludó, mientras Fuu lo besaba, Hikaru sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

-Es mi impresión ¿o falta alguien?- preguntó él, obviamente refiriéndose a Umi.

-Sí, ella estaba un poco aterrada ayer, así que pensamos que preferiría estar sola-explicó la Guerrera del Fuego, Ferio asintió.

-Ya veo…de todos modos, voy a revisar el salón esta noche, ¿te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? Ya sabes, una opinión femenina es mejor para estas cosas…

Fuu soltó una risilla.

-Por supuesto, deja que nos vistamos decentemente, luego traeremos a Umi con nosotras…

-Perfecto, las veré en el salón más tarde-respondió Ferio saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Seguía en su estudio, no había dado un solo paso desde lo sucedido. Se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué cosa en el mundo había dejado que sus sentimientos lo superaran? Umi había encontrado a otro, él debía aceptarlo. Estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba ahora, y el pensar eso lo enfermaba. Suspiró mirando fuera de su ventana.

-¿Me permites?- la profunda voz de Lantis resonó en el estudio.

-Sí, buenos días Lantis-respondío.

-No parece ser tan bueno…

-¿Huh?

-Tu voz suena…

-…agotada-completó el Mago por él.

-Ya veo-respondió el espadachín con escepticismo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?-interrogó el Madoshi.

-Sí, ya sabes la fiesta…

-Sí, pero creo que no iré…

-Mago Supremo, es una celebración oficial, también odio tener que ir pero lo haré…

-Por supuesto, Hikaru te matará…-lo molestó Clef, Lantis lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ese no es el punto-espetó.

-El punto es que tenemos un rol oficial aquí y debemos hacer lo que los otros esperan que hagamos-completó el soldado, el Yil Supremo alzó una ceja.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan rígido y devoto a tu tarea?

-Siempre lo fui-contestó Lantis encogiéndose de hombros, Clef suspiró.-Al contrario, yo debería preguntarte desde cuando decidiste dejar de lado tus deberes oficiales…

-Soy el Mago Supremo, no el responsable de las relaciones públicas…- respondió el Madoshi, recostando su cabeza sobre el asiento.

-De todos modos-continuó el espadachín- Necesitamos tu ayuda con la organización…

-Creí que Caldina se encargaba de eso

-Sí, pero Ferio quiere que revises todo-explicó el soldado. Clef volvió a suspirar.

-Bien, solo dame un par de minutes.

-Perfecto, esperaré afuera-replicó Lantis saliendo fuera del estudio.

* * *

-¡Umi! ¡Umi, abre la puerta!-exclamó Hikaru golpeando la puerta, la Guerrera del Agua suspiró, de verdad no se sentía con ganas de salir a encontrarse con la gente, pero ella sabía que no podía negar a sus amigas verla, especialmente con el baile acercándose y todo eso.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Umi yo… ¡¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Fuu observando a su amiga.

-¿Huh? Nada, ¿por qué?- no quería mentirles pero había cosas que debía guardarsélas para ella.

-Te ves horrible, sin ofender- apuntó Hikaru, deslizando un dedo por las ojeras de Umi, la chica azul rió.

-Lo sé, tuve otra noche sin dormir…de todos modos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Iremos a mirar el salon,¿nos acompañas?-preguntó Fuu, la Guerrera de Agua exhaló. Quizás un poco de distracción era lo que realmente necesitaba, al final quedarse en su habitación, rumiando los últimos acontecimientos no era saludable. Suspiró para sí misma pero asintió.

-Claro…-aceptó tomando sus ropas.

-Estaré lista en poco tiempo, espérenme allí- añadió desapareciendo en el baño.

-Su humor es muy brillante hoy…-comentó Fuu.-¿No te parece que nos está ocultando algo?-añadió la Guerrera del Viento, Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero mientras la vea bien, está bien…

-¡Ya estoy!-exclamó la peliazul saliendo del baño y alzando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Perfecto, vámonos.

Una vez allí, las tres guerreras jadearon, el salón estaba increíble: Candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo, una larga y dorada mesa se había colocado frente a una pared cubierta por un gigantesco y reluciente espejo, los escalones que las guiaban a esa habitación estaban cubiertos por una suave alfombra carmesí y el salón estaba lleno de flores.

-Wow- susurró Umi impresionada, Fuu sonrió y se acercó a un ramillete de flores al lado de la puerta del balcón.

-Parecen margaritas-comentó Hikaru siguiendo a su amiga, mientras la Guerrera del Viento gentilmente tomaba una en su mano, sus ojos agrandados.

-Mira Hikaru, no son blancas…

-Imposible-dijo Umi tomando otra, exponiéndola a la luz solar, la flor se volvió de un color verde claro.

-¡Hey!¡Tenías razón! Es…verde.

-¡Oh, las flores verdes no existen!-exclamó Hikaru sacándola de las manos de Umi y cambiando de posición, tomó un tono claro de azul.

-¿Ves? Es casi azul…-Fuu sonrió.

-El mío es rosa…

-¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?- dijo Umi tomando otra en sus manos y examinándola.

-No lo sé, quizás si le preguntamos a Guru Clef…- sugirió Hikaru, Umi tragó saliva, al notar que Clef era la última persona que necesitaba ver ahora.

-Oh,creo que sería irritante para él ser molestado por una flor…

-No hay necesidad de molestarlo-dijo Fuu con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Huh?

-Está allá mismo con Lantis y Ferio.-exclamó la Guerrera de Fuego.

-¡Mierda!-maldijo la chica azul en voz baja.

-¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo Umi-chan?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡No, no, no!-se apresuró a responder, Hikaru se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lantis!-lo llamó, el espadachín sonrió y ella se le acercó seguida por Ferio,Umi agradeció a Selece cuando notó que Clef se había quedado rezagado en la puerta, intentando examinar la habitación, sus ojos deteniéndose en todo excepto el trío.

-Buenos días-saludó Ferio besando la cabeza de Fuu, la Guerrera del Viento rió mientras Hikaru se paraba en puntas de pie para dar a Lantis su beso matutino, entonces los hombres miraron a Umi que seguía concentrada en la flor.

-¡Ryuuzaki!- exclamó Ferio golpeando su espalda, ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

-¡Todavía no entiendo como un idiota como tú puede ser rey!-exclamó irritada, todos rieron, Ferio suspiró.

-Oh, lo lamento supongo que tu rey debe ser mucho más amable que yo, ¿cierto?- la fastidió, Umi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No es asunto tuyo, idiota!

-¡Basta!-exclamó Fuu evitando lo que seguramente sería una batalla de dimensiones épicas.

-Sí, no estamos aquí para pelear-añadió Hikaru, entonces le mostró la flor a Lantis.

-¿Qué es esto?- el espadachín observó la planta y luego aclaró su garganta y volteó hacia el Gurú que seguía vagando por la habitación, lejos de ellos.

-Gurú Clef, ven por favor- lo llamó, Clef suspiró. Genial, ahora debía enfrentarla. Oh bueno, no tenía opción, por lo cual lentamente se aproximó al grupo.

-Buenos días-saludó a todos, sus ojos evitando a Umi.

-Buenas-respondieron todos, Umi trataba de mostrarse lo más alegre possible.

-Gurú Clef, ¿qué son estas?- la Guerrera del Agua tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo, el Madoshi la miró sorprendido, sonrió al ver la flor que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó agarrando la flor, sus dedos rápidamente acariciaron los de ella, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Clef sonrió a la planta en sus manos.

-Es una _hanakari-_dijo un momento después, devolviéndosela a la chica azul.

-_¿Hanakari?- _preguntó Umi_._

-Sí, cambia de color de acuerdo a su posición frente a la luz…-explicó.

-Wow-respondió Hikaru acercando los pétalos a su nariz.-Incluso huele bien, definitivamente adoro su esencia-comentó ella, los otros rieron.

Repentinamente Ferio picó a Lantis, el espadachín rodó los ojos pero asintió.

-Hikaru, Fuu…verán, Ferio y yo tenemos algo…que mostrarles… ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó, las dos Guerreras se miraron confundidas, pero asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Ferio llevó a Fuu al salón del trono, una vez allí la rubia suavemente se dejó caer en el trono, Ferio rió con ganas.

-¿Sabes?, el lugar va contigo. Serías una perfecta reina-ella rió tímidamente.- De todos modos-continuó el peliverde-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Fuu curiosa, él sonrió y la acompañó frente a un cofre, Fuu lo miró con sospecha pero sonrió al ver una aterciopelada cajita de color verde oscuro en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo-respondió Ferio, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

La rubia la abrió con hesitación y jadeó: una fina tiara con pequeñas piedras color esmeralda colocadas en ella brillaba dentro de la caja.

-Ferio, ¿estás loco? No puedo aceptar esto…es demasiado caro…es…

-Está confeccionado para una reina, Fuu-terminó por ella, la boca de la chica abierta por la impresión.- Y tú sabes que eres mi reina, ¿no?- la Guerrera del Viento sonrió ampliamente y se arrojó en sus brazos.

-¡Estás loco, Ferio!-rió besándolo, el rey sonreía bajo sus besos.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado… ¿la usarás hoy en la fiesta?

-Estaría loca si no lo hiciera-susurró ella, el rey asintió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Lantis y Hikaru se encontraban paseando por el jardín, el espadachín no sabía qué decir. Todo era una de las ideas de Ferio y él la aceptó porque, obviamente amaba a la Guerrera del Fuego, pero no era el tipo de hombre capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Lantis, amo este lugar-comentó Hikaru sentándose al borde de la fuente y dejando que el cálido sol de Céfiro acaricie su rostro, él sonrió.

-Lo sé, es hermoso-respondió. El silencio cayó entre ellos, él aclaró su garganta para romperlo por lo cual Hikaru volteó a mirarlo.

-Así que, ¿hay realmente algo que quieras mostrarme o solo es una manera de dejar a Umi y Clef solos para que solucionen sus problemas?-inquirió.

-Ambos-respondió Lantis.-Verás, si tengo algo para ti…-añadió y chasqueando los dedos, una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo apareció en la palma de su mano, Hikaru rió.

-Clef tiene razón al decir que eres bueno con la magia…-el soldado esbozó una mueca.

-Aprendí mucho de él…de todos modos, ábrelo-dijo entregándole la caja, lentamente lo abrió y soltó un chillido.

-¡Lantis, es increíble! ¡Por Rayearth! ¿Por qué me lo das?-preguntó observando el anillo con un deslumbrante rubí incrustado en el.

-Es solo porque…tu sabes…quería demostrarte que yoo… Oh, ya sabes qué quiero decir-farfulló avergonzado, Hikaru soltó una risa, sabía que él no era el tipo de hombre que tradujera fácilmente sus sentimientos en palabras y apreciaba mucho aquel intento.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil, solo son dos palabras…

-Es la última la que me dificulta pronunciar…-la molestó el espadachín, ella volvió a reír.

-Ok, entonces intentemos esto. Repite conmigo: Te amo

-Oh no, Hikaru por favor…

-Lantis…-la Guerrera de Fuego taconeaba amenazadoramente, el sonrió burlonamente.

-Ok, ok. Yo…te…amo-la pelirroja volvió a chillar y se arrojó en sus brazos.

-¡Yo también te amo!-exclamó besándolo.

* * *

En el salón del baile el sielncio se hacía cada vez más denso: Umi parecía muy interesada en esas flores, mientras Clef miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. Un suspiro escapó de él, Umi volteó a verlo.

-Hem… ¿estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, supongo-respondió. El silencio volvió a expandirse, ¡era tan incómodo! Umi volteó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo al Mago, su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando.

-Umi…-empezó a decir.

-Yo…Quería disculparme por lo que pasó-pronunció cohibido, ella sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina.

-Clef no hay nada por qué disculparse, en serio…

-No, al contrario hay demasiado por qué disculparse…No sé por donde empezar, si desde la discusión en la cual te llamé inmadura, o la otra acerca de tu viaje o…- su garganta se secó, por lo cual tragó saliva.-…O por el terrible incidente de anoche-terminó totalmente abatido. El corazón de Umi pareció hundirse. Ese no fue un accidente, fue el mejor momento en toda su vida. Pero por supuesto no podía decírselo después de haberlo rechazado. ¡Era tan confuso!

-Clef…-comenzó lentamente.-Verás y ate perdoné por todo, soy incapaz de estar enojada contigo por tanto tiempo…además supongo que de alguna forma, incluso es mi culpa…Siempre soy tan exigente, egoísta, tan…

-¡No!-exclamó el mago, estaba sonrojado.-No lo eres. Eres…perfecta. Perdóname por lo que te he hecho, realmente…gritarte, espiarte. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza-ella sonrió.

-Está bien…solo…No entiendo porqué me dijiste esas cosas tan horrible sobre Arashi. Sé que a primera vista parece terrible, pero realmente tiene un enorme corazón, lo conocí cuando estuve allí…Es un buen rey, se interesa por su gente, quiere lo mejor para ellos…y me trata como una reina, me da tantas atenciones que algunas veces me avergüenza…

Clef tragó saliva, si solo ella supiera la verdad… Podría decirle que toda la actuación halagüeña era una forma de llegar a Céfiro. Pero seguramente, ella no querría creerlo, y se sentiría herida. Otra vez. Odiaría verla rota en pedazos de nuevo, ella merecía un poco de felicidad. No, ella merecía toda la felicidad que la vida pudiera darle, había madurado muy rápido y todo era su culpa, lo sabía muy bien. Solo tenía 14 años cuando empuñó la espada de Selece por primera vez, matando a dos personas inocentes y entregando su inocencia a ese reino. Se sentía responsable por ello, sus mentiras permitieron que aquello sucediera. Quería que ella fuera feliz, que olvidara esos oscuros días. Lo único que lamentaba era que él no pudiera ser el hombre que le diera esa felicidad. Suspiró.

-No lo sé. Creo que solo estaba…preocupado…por ti, claro-mintió.

Umi sonrió, una línea rosa cruzaba su rostro.

-Gracias, Clef-susurró besando su mejilla, el corazón del Mago parecía querer salir de su pecho, no podía saber que el corazón de Umi estaba sucediéndole exactamente lo mismo.

Esa era la escena que vieron los otros al volver, Fuu sonrió con dulzura, mientras Hikaru corría a ellos.

-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó emocionada, Umi y Clef sacudieron sus cabezas sonriendo burlonamente, Lantis suspiró y la jaló lejos de ellos.

-Hikaru, detente-dijo, todo el mundo rió, Clef volvió a menear la cabeza.

-Uds. Me disculparán, pero tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Sí.-respondió Fuu.

-Nos vemos después, Clef-él asintió, y volteó a mirar a Umi.

-¿Nos veremos en el baile?-ella asintió.

-Perfecto, te veo esta noche-dijo alejándose.

Por dentro soltó un suspiro, pero su mirada soñadora no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos: Fuu colocó una mano en su hombro y Hikaru le guiñó un ojo. La Guerrera del Agua solo cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, pero repentinamente un pensamiento la sacudió con fuerza: solo en ese momento Umi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y lo lamentaba totalmente. Esperaba que Arashi no se presentara al baile, o todo lo que arregló con Clef se arruinaría otra vez.

* * *

**Jejejeje! Ahora me doy cuenta que me emocioné mucho con el mensaje inicial…Perdoon!**


	12. Me concederias esta pieza?

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, al fin estoy de vacaciones espero que la inspiración me acompañe y pueda actualizar todas mis historias…**

**Ahhhh! Qué bonito se siente volver y encontrar reviews de mis super amigas Xulder y Linis, así como agradezco mucho a Mar y a bettyboop68 (ah!por cierto perdón por no responder antes: Clef tiene la apariencia de adulto de las ovas) **

**Bien no les molesto más, disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Las Clamp monopolizan los derechos de las Guerreras Mágicas pero ya verán cuando les haga una "propuesta que no puedan rechazar" jajajaja! Arashi y esta historia son idea original de Selece's.(eres genial!)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12- Me concederías esta pieza?**

Observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero: el largo vestido azul noche le quedaba perfectamente bien, los guantes cubrían sus brazos hasta el codo y su cabello caía gentilmente sobre su cintura. Umi suspiró, no podía negar que se veía espléndida. No había llegado ninguna respuesta de Arashi, así que se encontró a sí misma serena y relajada, todo podría funcionar.

Un golpe a su puerta la hizo voltear.

-Entra-permitió ella, entonces la puerta se abrió y Ascot entró, sonriéndola.

-Buenas noches, Milady- dijo mientras sonriente besaba su mejilla.

-Hola, Ascot-respondió con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro al mirarlo, era extraño verlo sin su larga y fluida túnica verde y blanca.

-Te ves bien- comentó guiñándole un ojo. El rió.

-Wow, nunca esperé oir eso de ti-ella rió también.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó, él volvió a sonreír.

-Esperaba acompañar a cierta bella Guerrera del Agua al baile-admitió, ella asintió.

-Esta Guerrera de Agua justamente estaba pensando en el maldito dolor que sería ir sola al baile…

-Perfecto-comentó él ofreciéndole el brazo, Umi lo aceptó y juntos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Una vez allí, encontraron a todos esperándolos.

-Ya era hora, Ryuuzaki…siempre llegas tarde- la molestó Ferio, la aludida lo pegó en el hombro.

-La gente importante siempre se hace esperar, ¿no lo sabias?-le espetó sacándole la lengua, todos rieron.-¡Wow, Fuu! Qué hermosa tiara!- exclamó la Guerrera de Agua examinándola, la Guerrera del Viento se sonrojó.

-Lo sé, tengo buen gusto en joyas-comentó Ferio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ferio, de verdad sos un dolor "real"- suspiró Umi, Fuu soltó una risilla.

-De cualquier manera, te ves increíble, Umi-chan-comentó Hikaru.

-Sí, como digas-respondió con escepticismo.

-¡No seas tonta, cariño, te ves perfecta!-exclamó Caldina, entonces picó con el dedo a Ráfaga-Díle que estamos diciendo la verdad, vamos!-él suspiró.

-Sí, Umi, no seas modesta.

Umi se carcajeó, así como Lantis, Ráfaga no era un hombre listo para halagar a una mujer.

-Hikaru, ¿es eso un rubí?-preguntó Fuu al ver el anillo en el dedo de su amiga, Hikaru asintió.

-Sí, me lo regaló Lantis-dijo con orgullo.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué soy la única a quien no regalan nada?-Umi hizo pucheros,todo el mundo rió, solo Clef permaneció silencioso en una esquina sin unirse a la conversación, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la peliazul, dándose cuenta que lo mejor sería que no se quejara acerca de los regalos.

-Ya recibiste un vestido, así que deja de chillar- bromeó Ferio, Umi casi lo mató con su mirada.

-Ok, ok… ¿porqué no terminan con esto para comenzar la fiesta?-propuso Presea, notando una repentina tensión.

-Sí, creo que es una proposición inteligente-concedió Lantis mirando a Ascot. El invocador asintió para seguidamente entrar a la habitación, todos voltearon a verlo.

Ascot aclaró su garganta ligeramente y habló en voz alta.

-Damas y Caballeros de Céfiro, aquí tienen a su Majestad el Rey Ferio y a Fuu Houoji, Guerrera Mágica del Viento- el silencio cayó en la habitación al momento en que la pareja hizo su entrada. Fuu se ruborizó a más no poder, pero la mano de Ferio envolvió la suya, reasegurándola. Los cefirianos sonrieron gentilmente a la chica, sabiendo que probablemente se encontraban frente a su nueva Reina.

-Lantis, Capitán de la Real Armada y Hikaru Shidou, Guerrera Mágica del Fuego.-Ascot llamó a la siguiente pareja, Hikaru avanzó con una sonrisa soñadora adornando su rostro, Lantis casi soltó una risa, divertido por su expresión.

-Ráfaga, General de la Armada Real y Caldina, embajadora de Cizeta-continuó el invocador, la mujer pelirrosa empujó a su hombre para que bajara las escaleras, sonriendo a todos. Claramente, se sentía muy satisfecha con su trabajo y sus maneras hacían que Ráfaga se sonrojara ligeramente, avergonzado por su comportamiento. Pero a final de cuentas, no es que le importara, después de todo, era su actitud lo que la hizo enamorarse de ella.

-Presea, herrera real-llamó Ascot nuevamente, la rubia se dirigió al salón de baile, se veía serena, sonriente y elegante en su vestido blanco y dorado: los hombres admiraban su belleza y las mujeres su elegancia.

-Umi Ryuuzaki, Guerrera Mágica del Agua-anunció el invocador,estaba a punto de ingresar al salón cuando Clef la detuvo tomándola del codo, ella se volvió con sorpresa.

-Ya sabes, antes, los otros tenían razón-dijo cohibido.

-¿huh?-expresó Umi.

-Esta noche te ves… Espléndida-el rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo.

-Gra-gracias-dijo, intentando no sonar muy halagada a pesar de que por dentro sentía que se derretía, ¡se sentía tan bien recibir cumplidos de él! Clef sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

-Y bueno, tienes razón.-añadió- No es justo que seas la única sin obsequios- rápidamente deslizó un brazalete con zafiros incrustados y un pendiente en forma de dragón por su muñeca.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó riendo. Sí, estaba muriendo de placer. Él sacudióla cabeza y sonrió.

-Umi Ryuuzaki, Guerrera Mágica del Agua-volvió a llamarla Ascot, entonces se giró para verlos y susurró-Continuen después, va a ser una laaarga noche.

-Tiene razón, vamos Umi, entra-dijo Clef empujándola suavemente, Ascot sacudió la cabeza aguantándose la risa al ver a Umi con expresión medio soñadora pero confusa al enfrentar a la multitud.

Inspiró profundo y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, se introdujo en el salón, notó a Hikaru y a Fuu enviándole miradas curiosas, por lo cual hizo un movimiento ligero en la muñeca para que notaran el brillo de su nuevo brazalete. Ambas Guerreras se guiñaron un ojo, Hikaru no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Mago Supremo Clef, Madoshi de Céfiro-anunció Ascot, Clef suspiró dirigiéndose junto al resto, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos clavados en la Guerrera Acuática.

Cuando alcanzó al resto, Ferio inició su discurso de bienvenida. O algo así

-Gracias, Ascot- el invocador asintió con la cabeza y se reunió con ellos, entonces el Rey se dirigió a la gente- Bueno, creo que podemos empezar con esto… Pasen una buena noche-Fuu rió.

-Definitivamente, los discursos al público no son tu fuerte.

-Es por eso que necesito a una Reina como tú, ¡para que redacte mis discursos!- Fuu lo pegó juguetonamente, él peliverde solo rió y la besó.

En ese momento, Caldina se acercó a Umi, quién examinaba su brazalete. La cizetana guiñó un ojo tomando su muñeca y alzándola al nivel de sus ojos.

-Ahhhhh…el amor es simplemente bello, ¿no lo crees?-comentó observando el dije, Umi puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Caldina-murmuró la peliazul en un suspiro, la pelirrosa alzó una ceja.

-Escúchame, jovencita, no me eché una fiesta solo para verlos parados en las esquinas mirándose de reojo, así que termina con eso y haz lo que debes hacer.

-Caldina,basta, yo…

-Te mostraré como se hace si quieres arreglar todo esto… ¡Solo observame!-le cortó la cizetana, para buscar a Ráfaga.

-Vamos, señor General, ¡espero que bailes tan bien como esgrimes la espada!-exclamó tomando su mano.

-Pero Caldina…

-Sin peros… ¡vamos ya!-agregó la bailarina con brusquedad, mientras literalmente lo arrastraba a la pista de baile, Hikaru observó la escena y volteó a ver a Lantis.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Bailamos?-preguntó, el espadachín suspiró.

-Por qué no…ehem… ¿vamos a pasear afuera, en vez de bailar?

-Porque yo quiero bailar… ¡ay, por favor, porfa, porfa, pooooorfa!-exclamó con ojos de corderito a medio degollar, Lantis soltó un suspiro, derrotado.

-Está bien, ganaste, pero solo una vez-respondió rendido, la Guerrera de Fuego chilló de emoción y acompañó a Caldina y Ráfaga, Umi no pudo evitar reírse de las caras de Lantis y Ráfaga. Sus mujeres los estaban torturando. Giró a ver a Fuu.

-¿Por qué sus Altezas no están bailando?-preguntó burlona, Ferio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-la rubia miró a la peliazul.

-¿Te molesta que vaya a bailar? No tardaré mucho…

-Oh, no te preocupes Fuu. Solo vine para darle el gusto a Caldina, no a divertirme, así que siéntete libre…-la Guerrera del Viento solo atinó a suspirar frustrada.

-Tu optimismo me impresiona, Umi.

-Ya vete con Ferio a pasar un buen rato- respondió la Guerrera del Agua restándole importancia, Fuu asintió.

-Umi, quiero que pienses que esta noche podría traerte algo bueno así que no lo lo hizo por ti, no lo olvides…

-Ferio, está esperándote-repitió la chica azul, la rubia volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su rey. Por Dios, Umi estaba imposible.

Se sentó en una esquina viendo a sus amigos bailar, estaba feliz por ellos y se encontró a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver a Ascot y a Presea bailando y riendo juntos, el invocador la notó mirándolos y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Diviertanse- le dijo con los labios, él asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Clef estaba fuera de su rango visual, bueno, sabía que no disfrutaba este tipo de actividades,al contrario, así como Lantis y Ráfaga, odiaba las fiestas grandes. Solo participaba en ellas porque era uno de los personajes más influyentes e importantes del país. Según él, era uno de sus tantos deberes y seguramente el más desagradable.

La Guerrera de Agua, suspiró. Seguramente el mago se retiraría a su estudio para leer algunos libros y tener un poco de paz. Era esta faceta suya la que más le fascinaba, ¿cómo podía un hombre ser tan sereno y pacífico? Le daba ese aura solemne que le encantaba destruir con sus gritos y reclamos. Suspiró otra vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar la noche con él, incluso si solo tuviera que quedarse allí en silencio como solía hacer, disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿En qué piensas?- detrás de ella, una voz cálida la interrogó. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, allí estaba. La Guerrera volteó y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Me preguntaba donde estabas…-respondió con sinceridad, él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Estaba por ahí, afuera en el jardín…aquí hay demasiada gente-admitió él, ella rió ligeramente.

-Guru Clef, el solitario Mago Supremo. Nunca cambiarás-comentó, él se encongió de hombros.

Umi observó al brazalete que envolvía su muñeca.

-No te agradecí por _esto…_-dijo balanceando el dije frente a él.

-No hay problema, hay mucho por lo que debo ser perdonado…Tómalo como un regalo de disculpas.

-Ya hablamos de eso, así que deja de disculparte-respondió con firmeza, él asintió.- De todas maneras, es hermoso-añadió la Guerrera del agua, él sonrió satisfecho.

-…así como tú-susurró Clef, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y él se maldijo mentalmente.-Yo…lo siento, no quise…

-E-Está bien…de verdad, nunca recibí algo tan, tan…especial-lo cortó ella, él sonrió amargamente.

-Sólo es un brazalete, el obsequio que ese…hombre te dio era mucho mejor-comentó, ella sacudió su cabeza, y suavemente posó su mano en la de él, era cálida. La chica atesoró la sensación de su piel en contra de su mano enguantada.

-Es mejor, porque me lo regalaste tú… Es por eso que es especial para mí- él no pudo responder, solo miró a sus manos unidas, tomando la de ella besó la punta de sus dedos, Umi sonrió.-si no hubiera sabido que te burlarías de mí al rechazar mi oferta, te hubiera invitado a bailar-siguió hablando, animada por el comportamiento de Clef, él sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué crees que haría algo tan cruel?

-Oh, por favor Clef…tú bailando…es casi ridículo. ¡Sin ofender!-él rió abiertamente esta vez, entonces se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Y esto qué significa?- preguntó en tono divertido.

-Será un placer bailar contigo-fue lo único que dijo, los ojos de Umi casi salieron de sus sintió como si pudiera tocar el cielo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro?

El asintió, por lo cual tomó su mano sin dudar.

En poco tiempo se encontró a sí misma en la pista de baile, uno de los brazos de Clef envolvía su cintura, con su otra mano sostenía la de ella. Le pareció increíble el hecho de que el Mago Supremo bailara tan bien, de verdad no podía haberlo imaginado.

-Sabes? La verdad nunca pensé que podrías bailar así-comentó en su sorpresa, él sonrió arrogantemente.

-Uno puede aprender muchas cosas en 7 siglos…-fue su respuesta. Umi rió con ganas.

Se sentía tan feliz, después de tanta tensión entre ellos, ya había dejado de tener esperanzas de que las cosas volvieran a ser normales. Pero allí estaban, riendo y bailando juntos como si nada. Disfrutando de su cercanía, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Clef, mientras él la apretaba con más firmeza cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

* * *

Fuu y Hikaru al ver la escena asintieron satisfechas mientras bailaban con sus novios, de repente Caldina guió a Rafaga cerca de sus niñas.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría!-exclamó emocionada, Fuu y Hikaru rieron mientras que Lantis, Ráfaga y Ferio rodaron los ojos. No entendían porqué simplemente no dejaban en paz a Umi y a Clef.

Repentinamente Lantis se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, mirando a Ferio, el Rey le devolvió la mirada con confusión, por lo cual el espadachín dirigió su mirada al balcón, el peliverde siguió su mirada se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Ferio, qué pasa?-preguntó Fuu preocupada.

-Quédate aquí-fue lo único que dijo, luego se volvió a Lantis y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

-Hikaru, no te muevas de aquí-dijo el espadachín con firmeza, aflojando la presión en la mano de la chica y siguiendo al Rey.

Ráfaga liberó a Caldina de su agarre.

-Discúlpame-pronunció para luego seguir a los otros, mientras que la pelirrosa corrió a buscar explicaciones en Hikaru y Fuu.

* * *

Una vez afuera en el balcón, Ferio observó furiosamente al hombre de pie frente a él.

-Pensé que fui claro cuando dije que te quería fuera de mi reino, Arashi-espetó el rey. El hombre compuso una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Qué cálida bienvenida…-respondió con sarcasmo, entonces vio al espadachín.- Lantis, es un placer verte de nuevo.

-Al contrario, no encuentro nada placentero en esta situación. Sal de Céfiro-se apresuró a responder el interpelado.

-Me temo que no lo haré.

-¡Fuera de mi castillo!-gritó Ferio, en ese momento Hikaru,Fuu y Caldina alcanzaron al grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-atinó a preguntar la pelirroja.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién es este hombre?-agregó Caldina.

-Creí que te pedí que te quedaras adentro-espetó Lantis a la Guerrera de Fuego.

-Queremos saber qué está pasando-replicó Fuu, Ferio movió la cabeza, negando.

-Fuu, vuelve a entrar. Ahora.

-No. Está claro que hay problemas y como Guerreras Mágicas queremos saber qué pasa-respondió con firmeza. Arashi fijó su mirada en las chicas.

-Así que finalmente tengo el placer de conocer a las otras Guerreras… Uds. Deben ser Hikaru y Fuu, supongo.-Hikaru lo miró escrutadoramente.

-Ya te recuerdo, eras el hombre que estaba hablando con Umi hace un par de días…-en la respuesta de la pelirroja se notaba un tono filoso.

-Así es, soy Arashi, Rey de Iris.

-Ya sabemos quién eres-replicó Fuu gélidamente.

-¿Por qué no te largas de aquí y evitas arruinarlo todo? No eres bienvenido aquí.- dijo Caldina a su vez, Ráfaga le picó el hombro, pero ella se sacudió.

-Escucha, no me importa el por qué estás aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que sabemos tus verdaderas intenciones-espetó Hikaru.-Así que vete, no nos desafíes, no acostumbramos perder ninguna batalla.

-Qué chica tan segura de si misma-comentó dando un paso hacia ella, Lantis lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Aléjate de ella. De todos, de Céfiro. Es mi última advertencia.-amenazó el espadachín.

- ¿Y entonces qué?-lo cuestionó Arashi, Lantis movió sus manos apareciendo su espada.

De repente una risa gentil alcanzó sus oídos, era Umi.

-Oh, vamos, Mago Supremo, paremos un poco, necesito un poco de aire…-escucharon decir a la peliazul, todos intercambiaron miradas, horrorizados pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera evitar que saliera, ella se aproximó al balcón.-Clef, estaba pensando que… ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?-los interrogó al ver la escena.

-Umi-chan, nosotros solo…-intentó explicar Hikaru.

-Buenas noches, Umi-la cortó Arashi, en ese momento Clef la alcanzó. Su fija mirada se volvió de hielo cuando se posó en el hombre de ojos verdes frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, instintivamente se colocó frente a Umi.

-Intento unirme a la fiesta-respondió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No eres bienvenido aquí-replicó el mago.

-No lo creo-respondió Arashi, Clef lo miró confuso, así que el Rey sacó de su bolsillo un fino pergamino y se lo entregó.

-Lea, Mago Supremo-fue su atrevida respuesta, Clef miró fijamente al papel y lentamente lo desenvolvió, detrás de él, Umi tragaba saliva terriblemente nerviosa al reconocer la invitación que había enviado a Arashi hace unos días.

Los ojos del Gurú quedaron fijos en las últimas dos palabras a un costado del pergamino.

"_Te extraño"_

Se sintió enfermo, casi había olvidado la relación entre Umi y ese hombre, el haber estado con ella esa noche lo volvió inconsciente de toda la situación.

Instintivamente arrugó el pergamino en su puño, entonces volteó a ver a la ojiazul detrás de él y por la mirada que le dio, Umi sabía que estaba mortalmente furioso.

-Clef, yo…-él no le dio tiempo de explicarse, solo salió con ferocidad del salón sin decir una palabra.

Arashi sonrió al ver la salida del mago.

* * *

-¿Lo ve, viejo Gurú? Siempre obtengo lo que quiero- esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Clef, el Madoshi solo atinó a cerrar los puños. En poco tiempo estuvo en su estudio, se sentó frente a su escritorio y tomó su cabeza en sus manos. Era un tonto, un grandísimo estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo todo? Pero por encima de todas las cosas, ¿cómo pudo Umi ser capaz de hacerle algo tan repugnante? Deseó poder odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sabía que le era imposible, la amaba demasiado, lo había confirmado la noche que la tuvo en sus brazos y sintiendo su mano en la suya, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Por qué siempre que las cosas iban bien entre ellos surgían nuevos problemas? Notó que todavía sostenía la invitación de Umi, por lo que la arrojó al suelo y la pulverizó.

Un trueno rugió en el cielo. Umi sabía muy bien cómo Céfiro era espejo de sus sentimientos.

-Lárgate-susurró, el hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó aproximándose a ella con sombría sorpresa, Ferio se colocó entre ellos.

-Ya la oíste.-siseó.

-Umi yo…

-Basta…No veré a nadie más ahora-lo interrumpió la peliazul.

-Pero…

-¡Vete ya!-gritó, la lluvia empezó a caer, el océano rugió en la distancia, por lo cual el hombre asintió.

-Como quieras-con un movimiento de sus manos desapareció.

Umi cerró los ojos y luego alzó la vista para ver como un rayo rompía la continuidad de la lluvia, y tragó saliva.

Fuu la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-la chica azul negó con la cabeza, Hikaru le sonrió gentilmente.

-Te acompañaremos a tu habitación.

-No-se opuso la Guerrera del Agua.-Preferiría estar sola. No lo tomen a mal, por favor.

-Claro, Umi-chan…ve a descansar-coincidió la Guerrera de Fuego asintiendo, la peliazul asintió también y se marchó a su cuarto.

Se odiaba a sí misma. Lo había arruinado todo.

Inconscientemente se dirigió a la puerta de Clef, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba viendo las altas puertas de su estudio. ¿Debería entrar y hablar con él? Claro que volvería a enojarse con ella, y no podía negar que esta vez tenía toda la razón. Colocó una mano en la puerta, pero no golpeó. ¡Si tan solo fuera menos impulsiva! Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí, esperaría a que se calmara.

* * *

**Sí, a veces quiero matar a Umi. Arghhhh! Como pudo arruinar una noche de lo más Clemi? Grrrrr!**


	13. La hora de la verdad

**Hey! Espero que todos hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad con sus familias aunque debo admitir que no es precisamente la festividad del año que más me guste, pero tiene la capacidad de unir a las familias aunque sea por una noche y ahora eso es maravilloso!**

**Les deseo por adelantado el mejor 2012 que puedan tener. Aprovechenlo porque según los mayas va a ser el último año jojojo! Nahhh! Mentira, solo tengan un buen 2012, con menos drama, más alegría, trabajo (dinero más bien xD), amigos, amores, viajes y todo lo que hace maravillosa la vida.**

**Gracias por leerme en lo poco que escribí este año jejeje, en especial a mis amigas cibernéticas Linis, Mia, Xulder, Jessicacefiro, Antitos y a Bettyboop! Muchísimas gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth es propiedad de las Clamp…por ahora.**

**Y esta historia salió de la cabeza de Selece's Child, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

**13- La hora de la verdad.**

Umi no sabía que hacer con Clef, no sabía qué decirle ni como mirarlo. Obviamente estaba molesto. No, peor, estaba furioso. ¿Qué como lo supo? Fácil, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos días sin que saliera de su biblioteca, el clima estaba realmente tormentoso. Truenos y rayos torturaban al país y la lluvia no dejaba de caer del ahora casi permanentemente oscuro cielo. Pero no era obra suya solamente, ella también se sentía horriblemente mal. Lo desilusionó, lastimó y lo sabía. Pensó que verlo así de molesto sería lo único que lograría que ella se sintiera mejor, pero claramente estaba equivocada. Verlo así la destrozaba. Lo amaba. Ahora estaba segura. Miró todas las cartas y esquelas que Arashi le había enviado: disculpas, y pedidos de explicaciones…le había escrito de todo e incluso más, pero no pudo ver en ellas ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, por la forma en que trató a Clef y a los otros. Por supuesto que no le había respondido, solo había arrugado las cartas y las tiró al piso de mármol. Suspiró pesadamente al observar las fuertes ráfagas de viento que sacudían los árboles violentamente, la lluvía percutía en el vidrio de su ventana. Quería a Clef, y solo a él. Se maldijo a sí misma por todas las estupideces que hizo, seguro estaba más que loca… ¡Todo era tan frustrante!

Esos eran los pensamientos que había rumiado por varios días, hasta, que finalmente, el solo se asomó detrás de las grises nubes de Céfiro. Al ver que ya había juntado suficiente coraje para hablar con él, quizás su rabia lentamente se hubiera evaporado, incluso podría haber sido reemplazada por decepción o algo así. Era bien sabido que él estaba terriblemente furioso para causar esas espeluznantes tormentas, habitualmente Clef era tan calmo, pacífico, tan…imperturbable.

Despacito, fue haciéndose camino a su estudio,no sabía cómo reaccionaría el mago, per por lo menos debían aclarar lo que había entre ellos.

-Estoy ocupado-le respondió al momento en que su mano tocó la puerta.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo-indicó ella, escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo-yo no creo que haya nada qué decir- replicó la voz del Yil Supremo.

-Clef es importante, por favor…- él negó con la cabeza, deseó tener fuerzas suficientes para mandarla a volar lejos de él, gritarle que había terminado con ella.- Entra-murmuró, contrario a lo que pensaba. Era inútil, la amaba. Pero esta la vez la trataría como se merecía.

Pero todas sus intenciones se desvanecieron miserablemente, al verla entrar con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió, pero su tono no fue enojado ni cortante, solo débil. Terriblemente débil.

Umi suspiró.

-¿Puedo…sentarme?- preguntó sin mirarlo, él hizo aparecer una silla calladamente, y la chica se hundió en ella.

-¿Y entonces?-volvió a questionarla.

-Perdóname-susurró, sus ojos no atreviéndose a encontrarse con los de él. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, odiaba esos momentos entre ellos.

-¿Por qué? Todo está bien, si solo dejaste entrar al enemigo-fue su sarcástica respuesta.

_El enemigo._ La mente de Umi tardó en procesar esa palabra. ¿Por qué hablaba así de él, nuevamente? Ya le explicó que no era tan malo como parecía.

-Él no es el enemigo, Clef, y ya te lo expliqué-murmuró, él parecía listo para replicar, pero ella no le dio esa opción.- De todos modos, no vine e hablar de él, vine a hablar de nosotros-añadió, esta vez clavando su mirada en la del mago. Esa respuesta golpeó duro a Clef, esperaba alguno de sus berrinches, no algo así. Lentamente, Clef tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-No hay _nosotros_, Umi. O al menos ahora.-le fue tremendamente difícil encontrar la fuerza para unir esas palabras en una oración, la Guerrera de Agua empalideció, él lo notó, se sentía horrible, daría su báculo con tal de estrecharla en sus brazos y confortarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero algo lo detuvo. Ya no podía confiar en ella. ¿Dónde estaba su Umi? La chica ruidosa pero adorable que el tanto amaba.-Creí que te conocía, pero realmente creo que me equivoqué…-agregó, empezó a sentirse enfermo.

-No, Clef, escucha, no sé realmente qué pasó, la razónpor la cual se arruinó todo entre nosotros…

-¡Umi, tú lo arruinaste todo!-exclamó cortantemente.

-¿yo?-se extrañó-

-Sí, Umi, ya no puedo reconocerte, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Pero si soy yo, Clef. Soy Umi. ¡La misma Umi de siempre!- él negó con la cabeza.

-No. La Umi que a…conozco…es cabeza dura pero entiende cuando la gente se preocupa por ella, es más lista que eso. Me irrita, pero no se arrastraría aquí en medio de la noche para hallar un hechizo para invitar a un hombre odiado por todos sus amigos.

-¿Por qué carajo no puedes dejar de hablar de él? ¡Déjalo fuera de esto!

-¿Umi, que no ves que él es la causa de todo lo que está sucediendo? ¡Desde que llegó, cambiaste! No sé que te dijo, ni lo quiero saber, pero escúchame, es peligroso y no quiero que te metas en problemas, ¿por qué no ves que estoy mortalmente preocupado por ti? ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte entender?

Umi apretó los puños, había venido con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ahora él estaba volviéndola loca. No quería hablar de Arashi, lo único q ue le importaba era el "nosotros". Y él empezó a decir que no existís ese "nosotros". ¿Por qué debería seguir intentando hacerle entender lo que sentía? ¿Que no podía ver que ese tipo no era más que un intento fallido de reemplazarlo? Si había alguien siendo imposible en esa habitación era él.

-¿Sabes que estoy pensando?-siseó la chica azul.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él en un suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que estás celoso- Clef la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso terminó de perder la cabeza? Por supuesto que amaría estar en el lugar de ese condenado tipo, pero lo único que realmente le importaba era verla feliz. Hubiera aceptado ver a Umi con Ascot, o con cualquiera, siempre y cuando la hicieran feliz. Y ese hombre no le traería nada bueno, al contrario solo complicaba más su vida. Pero lo peor es que ella no notaba nada de eso. El Mago Supremo volvió a suspirar, y una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios.

-¿Lo ves? Cambiaste. Hace un par de meses nunca hubieras escupido una idiotez como esa. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, piensa lo que quieras, ya terminé contigo. Traté de hacerte ver como es la situación en realidad y fallé. Pero soy mejor que esto y lo sabes. Nunca haría nada que te hiciera sufrir así, creí que me conocías. Volví a equivocarme. Haz lo que quieras, corre a él, pasa el resto de tus días en Iris, si quieres. Pero te lo digo ahora: No lo traigas aquí o te juro que volveré a mandarte a Tokyo.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-exclamó indignada.

-No, estoy protegiendo a mi país. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo contigo, pero de verdad, drenaste toda mi energía y voluntad de hacerlo- el corazón de Umi se encogió al escucharlo, esa no era la conversación que imaginó cuando se dirigía al estudio. Al contrario, tenía la esperanza de que algo bueno saliera de allí. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era que él la tranquilizara, quería que la abrazara y la consolara como hacía en sus noches de insomnio, hubiera querido volver en el tiempo para evitar toda esta situación. Un nudo en la garganta se formó.

-¿No te das cuenta que todo esto está matándome?

-Lo veo, e intento solucionarlo, pero siempre arruinas todo-solo al escuchar su respuesta notó que había pensado en voz alta, por lo cual suspiró.

-Creo que volveré a mi habitación.. Te-ten un buen día, Clef-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ponerse de pie.

Con lentitud caminó hasta la puerta, esperando que él la detuviera, que la obligara a quedarse. Necesitaba que él le demostrara su afecto. Pero al ver que nada pasaba, se detuvo frente a la puerta, y con parsimonia se quitó el brazalete de la muñeca, dejándolo caer al suelo. Era increíble como ese simple gesto drenó toda la energía que le quedaba y como algo tan pequeño podía hacer tanto ruido. Pero seguro todo eso era solo su imaginación.

Luego de oir el sonido de su obsequio golpear el piso, lentamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

En cuanto Umi cerró la puerta, le dio un puñetazo al escritorio, entonces miró a los zafiros brillando débilmente en el piso marmolado. Cuando había golpeado al piso, el sonido casi lo ensordeció, se levantó y caminó hacia el brazalete, estaba a punto de agarrarlo pero en lugar de ello, su mano quedó suspendida frente a la joya, sin tocarla. Significaba demasiado. La miró inexpresivamente por unos segundos para luego volver a su escritorio, dejándolo en el suelo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Guru Clef?-preguntaba la voz de Hikaru, él solo pudo suspirar para descargarse.

-Entra-respondió Clef, volviendo su Mirada a los documentos frente a él, simulando trabajar.

-¿Te interrumpimos algo?-preguntó la Guerrera de Fuego, aproximándose a su escritorio junto a Fuu.

-No, díganme…-mintió, viendo a Hikaru sentarse en el borde de su mesa de trabajo, mientras la Guerrera del Viento se arrodillaba para recoger el brazalete del suelo.

-Veo que tuviste visitas…-comentó, el mago se maldijo mentalmente, era la última cosa de la cuál deseaba hablar.

-¿Qué las trae a mi estudio?-preguntó ignorando el comentario de Fuu, esta suspiró.

-Nos pareció entrever a Umi saliendo del castillo y no es propio de ella,salir sin decir a nadie, así que pensamos que _quizás tú_ supieras porqué se va y por sobre todo a dónde…-respondió la chica ojiverde.

-No soy su niñera-le espetó Clef.

-Cierto, pero es extraño como el humor de Umi empeora siempre que discute contigo…

-Fuu, basta-la cortó bruscamente, la chica se sonrojó, sabía que era el Mago Supremo y su tono fue demasiado grosero, pero estaba preocupada. Por los dos, para ser más honesta.

-Discúlpame-pidió la guerrera rubia, el Madoshi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien…supongo que todos estamos un poco…nerviosos-la tranquilizó.

-Verás, Clef, estamos muy preocupadas-empezó a decir Hikaru.

-También lo estoy-admitió el mago.

-Entramos en la habitación de Umi antes y encontramos estas…-mencionó mostrándole un par de cartas deshechas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son cartas de Arashi, parece que Umi no le respondió, estamos preocupadas de que el pudiera haberle hecho algo malo…

-Como si ya no lo hubiera hecho-murmuró con amargura. Fuu sonrió gentilmente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Discutimos. Lo normal-respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y la razón fue?-inquirió Hikaru.

-Arashi, como siempre-volvió a responder en el mismo tono, pero su cara enrojeció. Fuu sonrió, le parecía extraño ver al Mago Supremo sonrojarse así, normalmente Clef era de piedra.

-¿Clef, no crees que ya es hora de que ella sepa la verdad?

-Quizás, pero ella no me creería.

-Nosotras podemos hacerlo-ofreció Hikaru.

-Pelearían, y no quiero que suceda eso, si las pierde a uds. También, se derrumbaría.

-Clef, ya está cayendo a pedazos…- replicó el ex Pilar, él observó el brazalete que Fuu había posado en el escritorio. Al final ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Está bien, gracias.

-De nada, nos vamos entonces-el asintió mientras las veía salir de su estudio, entonces observó las cartas que Hikaru había dejado en su escritorio, junto al brazalete, tomó una de ellas y la leyó sin apuro: le pedía explicaciones por su silencio, así que era cierto, ella no le respondió y ese hecho lo hizo serenarse, a pesar de que todavía tenía mucho que aclarar con la Guerrera de Agua. Esperaba que tuvieran oportunidad de hablar sin gritarse uno a otro lo más rápido posible, las chicas tenían razón: ella tenía que saberlo.

* * *

Oh, estaba tan enojada. No, furiosa, pero no sabía si con Clef o con ella misma. Lo único que sabía era que daría todo por volver a la normalidad.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta al fin de que se encontraba en el Bosque del Silencio…Estaba tan enojada que no notó que había caminado tanto. Repentinamente una voz familiar alcanzó sus oídos, ella sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

Se encontró a si misma riendo inesperadamente de Ascot que "jugaba" con uno de sus "amigos" como gustaba llamar a sus mounstruos, al oír su risa, él volteó y sonrió.

-¡Umi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó acariciando al mounstruo a su lado, la criatura canturreó suavemente, de una forma que contrastaba mucho con su terrorífica apariencia, a Umi le sorprendía como ese chico parecía poder calmar a todos a su alrededor.

-Nada-respondió restándole importancia.- Solo necesitaba salir a pasear, ¿y tú que haces por aquí?

-Extrañaba a mis amigos, así que vine a visitarlos-respondió sonriendo a la bestia, quién soltó otro canturreo, Umi rió abiertamente.-Te juro que no son tan malos como aparentan, solo tienes que conocerlos mejor-comentó el invocador.

-Ehem…prefiero mirarlos desde lejos. ¡Sin ofender!-respondió Umi, esta vez Ascot se rió de ella.

-¡Ah! No me digas que la Guerrera de Agua tiene miedo de una mascota tan simpática…

-Ascot, esta no es precisamente una "mascota"…ya me es bastante difícil de creer que Clef tenga un pez gigantesco, así que no llames a tu…ehem…bestia de esa forma-replicó la peliazul.

-Entonces, de acuerdo a ti, ¿qué es una mascota?

-Un perro, como el de Hikaru o un gato… claro que un pez volador gigante no lo es…ni una…ehem…criatura como la tuya

- ¿Perro? ¿Gato?-repitió parpadeando, ella suspiró, ¿acaso sabía de qué animales estaba hablando? Seguramente no, aunque ella record que Hikaru encontró alli a un perrito que le recordaba al que tenía en la Tierra, que al final no era otra cosa que uno de los mounstruos de Ascot. Oh, bueno, quizás solo los llamaran de otra forma.

-No importa, Ascot-volvió a suspirar.

-¡Oh, vamos, tócalo!-exclamó ansioso.

-Hem…de verdad, no quiero ser mala, pero no creo que sea buena idea…

-Ni siquiera pensará en lastimarte…dale, inténtalo-insistió el chico, ella suspiró convencida.

-Bien-mencionó y dio un paso al frente, la bestia la miró y retrocedió, Ascot rió con ganas.

-Creo que el atemorizado es él…y creo que tiene razón.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Qué gracioso, Sr. Invocador!-soltó la chica azul con sarcasm, mientras estiraba la mano para tocar a la criatura. Sonrió sorprendida al encontrar una piel suave y lisa, cuando esperaba encontrarla muy áspera.

-¡Wow!-dejó escapar la chica gratamente sorprendida, mientras la criatura canturreaba satisfecha, Ascot volvió a reír.

-¿Ves? No está tan mal.- la chica asintió y acarició a la criatura que respondió empujando su mano con su hocico, la Guerrera del Agua rió encantada.

-Nunca creí que lo diría…pero es lindo-el invocador volvió a reír a carcajadas antes de sonreír a su "amigo" y mandarlo a lo profundo del bosque.

Umi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres increíble, Ascot-comentó, él se encogió de hombros, apenado.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó sentado en el pasto y apoyando su espalda en un árbol, con aire de infinita paciencia, la ojiazul suspiró derrotada y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-Es que presto más atención a tus ojos que a tus palabras-fue su sincera respuesta, ella sonrió.

-Peleé con Clef…otra vez

-Déjame adivinar-dijo acomodando sus brazos detrás de su cuello- Fue por la visita de ese hombre, Arashi, durante la fiesta, ¿no?- ella asintió.

-Me siento culpable, sabes, lo invité a escondidas robando un hechizo de uno de los libros de Clef a mitad de la noche…pero él es de verdad insoportable…sigue echándole la culpa a él, diciendo que es el peor enemigo que Céfiro podría tener en este momento, que él solo me usa, que solo va a lastimarme… No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan canalla conmigo-explicó mientras jugaba con el pasto, Ascot suspiró.

-Umi, no sé si debería decírtelo, pero desde que decidimos dejarte fuera de todo esto para no preocuparte ni herirte, creo, que nada bueno está saliendo de esto, tengo el deber de ser honesto contigo.-empezó a decir con lentitud, ella lo miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-él volvió a suspirar sintiéndose cansado.

-No es fácil contarte todo esto pero…

-… ¿Pero?

-Clef tiene razón, él no hace otra cosa que lastimarte, nuestro querido y viejo Mago Supremo solo te dijo…media verdad…si lo prefieres así…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-su tono se volvía cada vez más confuso.

-Verás, la primera vez que ese hombre vino a visitar Céfiro, no era una visita diplomática…

-Pero Clef me dijo que…

-Por favor, no me interrumpas-pidió seriamente, ella aceptó.

-Lo siento.

-De igual manera…-continuó Ascot- vino porque deseaba nuestro planeta, puesto que, como seguramente habrás notado allí, Iris es el peor lugar para vivir de esta dimensión-la Guerrera de Agua asintió de acuerdo con la afirmación.

-¿Entonces, porqué tenerme como objetivo si quiere a Céfiro?

-Porque estaba seguro de que consiguiéndote a ti sería la manera más fácil de poseer a Céfiro…Quiero decir, eres la más fuerte de las Guerreras Mágicas, porque tus sentimientos son los más turbulentos y pueden afectar fácilmente a este planeta-la peliazul asintió ausentemente, Clef le había explicado hace muchas noches, durante una lluvia poco usual que esta era causada por su mal humor.

-Verás, estaba seguro de que nunca pelearías contra él en una guerra justa, y eso seguramente habría debilitado nuestras defensas – ella se sintió muy mal. ¿Por qué todos la veían como un medio para facilitar sus metas? ¿Por qué nadie podía verla como realmente era? Quería que la vieran como Umi, no como la poderosa Guerrera del Agua. Ahora recordaba por qué tuvo tantos problemas para aceptar ese puesto desde el principio. Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, pero Ascot posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Por favor, no lo hagas-pidió.

-Todo el mundo me ve como un objeto para obtener lo que quieren, Ascot… ¿Por qué no debería?-susurró con la voz quebrada, él la abrazó.

-Porque no es cierto. Hikaru y Fuu te ven como su hermana, te quieren mucho. Ferio piensa que eres una de sus mejores amigas, y lo sabes. Lantis te ve como una chica muy talentosa, la única que puede darle guerra en una batalla, y está orgulloso de ti. Yo te veo como la mejor persona de este mundo, sé que eres hermosa incluso en tu interior, a pesar de lo que pienses de ti misma y lo que dejas que otros vean, y sabes que te amo tanto que haría lo que sea por ti, incluso si no correspondes mis sentimientos. Y bueno…Gurú Clef, bien, creo que es obvio lo mucho que le interesas, él moriría si algo malo llegara a pasarte.

-Solo soy la Guerrera Mágica del Agua, me necesita para proteger a Céfiro…

-Vos sabés que eso no es verdad, Umi. Ví como te miraba en la fiesta, ví lo devastado que estaba cuando se enteró acerca de vos y ese hombre, ví las tormentas que asolaron Céfiro después de su última discusión. Él te ama, Umi, y no de la misma manera en que quiere a Hikaru y a Fuu, él no te ve como a una estudiante, ni como una hija, nunca lo hizo. Debes estar ciega para no haberlo notado-le aclaró con amargura, ella solo permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me explicó qué estaba pasando realmente?-preguntó la chica azul después de un largo y tenso silencio.

-No quería que entraras en pánico-respondió el invocador. Ella suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza con languidez entre sus rodillas, Ascot posó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, intentando reconfortarla.

Unos momentos después, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

Será mejor que volvamos al castillo-ella aceptó y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, entonces caminaron juntos al palacio de cristal.

* * *

**Hay veces en que simplemente Umi me parece taaan tonta, pero sentirse como ella al final resulta muuucho más común y fácil de lo que parece…(T.T! soy una boba!), que fea pelea con Clefito! Aunque creo que hacia el final Selece's se tomó algunas licencias literarias… jajaja! Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	14. Objeto

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ya estaba olvidándome que se sentía publicar… Siento mucho esta gigantesca tardanza (hasta pensé en dejar de escribir), pero intentaré seguir hasta el final! Y a las lectoras de **_**Guerreros**_**, todavía no abandoné la historia ya encontraré la forma de continuarle ;P**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío u.u. La historia original es de Selece's Child, quién justamente está volviendo a publicarla jaja, y los personajes que nos inspiran? De las geniales Clamp. Obviamente.**

**Disfruten el capítulo, y si se perdieron tranqui, solo lean otra vez jajaja me da pereza hacer un resumen.**

_**14-Objeto**_

-¡Umi-chan!-exclamó la voz de Hikaru, al tiempo que la Guerrera pelirroja corría hacia su amiga y Ascot, quiénes salían a los alrededores del Palacio.

-Karu- respondió la aludida, de manera inexpresiva, Fuu se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo, Umi?- los ojos de la Guerrera del Agua, respondieron llenándose de ira al encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia.

-¿Por qué tienen que ocultármelo todo?-habló muy bajo, pero su voz se quebraba de desilusión, la Guerrera del Viento bajó su mirada y no respondió-¡Prometimos que no habría secretos entre nosotras!-expresó en un grito.

-Umi, intentamos ahorrarte una desilusión, ¡sabíamos que ibas a entrar en pánico y te sentirías usada, te conocemos bien! ¡Reaccionarías de la peor manera!-exclamó la Guerrera del Fuego.

-Así que pensaron que engañarme es mejor que desilusionarme una vez?! ¡Saben muy bien como sufrí con todo esto! Pensé que éramos amigas… ¡hermanas!-la peliazul temblaba, al ver esto, Ascot puso una mano en su hombre intentando calmarla, pero Umi lo rechazó ásperamente. Estaba demasiado furiosa para ser calmada.-Conozco muy bien al genio detrás de todo esto-añadió en un siseo.

Las otras dos Guerreras intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, iba a ser otra batalla épica entre el Gurú y la Guerrera del Agua, se preguntaron cuando sería el día en que dejaran de pelear.

-¿Fue Clef, cierto?-volvió a preguntar, el silencio le respondió.-¡Les hice una pregunta!-estalló, Hikaru asintió débilmente, así que la Guerrera del Agua cerró los puños y salió de la habitación.

Suspiró mientras veía caer las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban duramente el vidrio de su ventana. Umi ya lo había descubierto todo y obviamente no estaba feliz. Tampoco es que esperara que lo tomara con calma, pero esperaba que lo tomara un poco mejor. Repentinamente, su puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-¡TÚ!- gritó la voz, ni siquiera necesitaba voltear para saber que era ella, locamente enfadada como cada vez que le ocultaba algo. ¿Por qué nunca podía entender cuando la gente se preocupaba por ella?

-Yo- respondió Clef, cerrando un libro y observándola con una ceja levantada.

-No es gracioso, esta vez estás en serios problemas, señor Mago Supremo, ¡hay un montón de cosas que debes explicarme!- Clef dejó escapar otro suspiro: Sin dudas, Umi lo volvería loco.

-¿Qué he hecho, esta vez?

-¡Oh! ¡No te hagas el inocente, Clef!-exclamó Umi- ¿Por qué demonios no me contaste nada sobre él?- Clef alejó la mirada de ella, a pesar de que sabía que en algún momento debía responder esa pregunta, esperaba que ella supiera esperar.

-Intenté hacerlo-respondió glacialmente.-Y solo escupiste idioteces como mis celos-añadió. Sabía que no era culpa de la chica, pero no tenía el coraje para sacarlo todo. Después de todo solo recibiría la misma respuesta.

-¡Debiste contármelo todo desde el principio! ¡Y no debiste forzar a mis amigas a mentir también!-volvió a exaltarse. El mago estaba realmente cansado de sus riñas de siempre, ¿cuando fue la última vez que hablaron como personas civilizadas? Le pareció que fue hace años.

-Entrarías en pánico por el bien de Céfiro, y luego me dirías que no te dejo vivir tu propia vida- Umi evitó su mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Ok, quizás esa sería su primera reacción, pero ella lo entendería, no era tan testaruda ¿o si?

-¡Estupideces!-exclamó, pero su tono era terriblemente inseguro. No tenía sentido, Clef la conocía demasiado bien, mejor que ella misma. El Gurú negó con la cabeza e hizo aparecer un asiento para ella.

-Siéntate- ella obedeció, mirando a su alrededor. De repente, los ojos de la chica se suavizaron al posarse en la pulsera que había usado en el baile, tiernamente acarició el dragón tallado, Clef intentó tomar su mano, pero ella la retiró rápidamente. No se iba a dejar calmar, al menos no todavía. Siguió explorando con la mirada el escritorio del mago y sus ojos se agrandaron de estupor y rabia al ver un montoncito de pergaminos junto a la joya. No podía ser, él nunca llegaría a ese nivel… ¿o si? Clef tragó con culpa, al ver a Umi tomando uno de los pergaminos, y se preparó para lo peor cuando vio sus puños apretarse alrededor de la hoja y temblar.

-Primero, guardas en secreto algo que involucra mi seguridad y mi propia vida, luego me espías con tu maldita magia y ¡¿ahora incluso robas y lees mi correspondencia personal?!-aulló golpeando su puño en la mesa, lágrimas de rabia empezaban a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Nunca lo haría…

- ¡¿Por qué debería creerte?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste?!

-Hikaru y Fuu me los trajeron, estaban mortalmente preocupadas por ti. ¡Y todavía lo están!-exclamó en su defensa. La Guerrera del Agua tragó saliva ruidosamente, ¿acaso enloquecieron? Ok, quizás tenía un talento especial para meterse en problemas, pero…leer sus mensajes… ¡eso era demasiado! Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Clef se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Umi, todos estamos preocupados por ti, intenta entendernos…- suplicó, ella no respondió, solo desmenuzó los pergaminos y los arrojó al suelo. Una frase en uno de los trozos atrapó su mirada.

_Te amo_

¡Qué estúpida fue al creerle! Nadie la amaba. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y estas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué nadie podía verla solo como Umi? ¿Qué no podía ser nada más que la Guerrera del Agua? Un objeto para defender o conquistar Céfiro. Para eso había nacido según _ellos_. Lo único bueno que le había dado su posición fue su amado Selece, la fuente de su fuerza y su coraje. El único que demostraba amarla. Su corazón se hundió al pensar que probablemente solo la quería por ser su portadora.

El corazón de Clef se estrujaba al verla llorar silenciosamente, donde estaba su ruidosa Umi? El daría hasta su báculo para volver a tener esa faceta irreverente de ella, la que lo hizo enamorarse de ella. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, ella le había confesado el más grande de sus miedos una noche, y él le juró que nadie nunca la había visto como un objeto, un ítem. Pero ella estaba allí llorando por una razón sin pies ni cabeza y simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Alcanzó a envolver sus manos con la de él. Le había demostrado que la amaba de tantas maneras, ¿por qué no le creía?

Instintivamente, la mano de Umi apretó la de él, no quería que la dejara ir, él lo entendió. Sonriendo suavemente, se levantó y se acuclilló frente a ella, verla llorar como una niña impotente le dolía intensamente.

-Umi- susurró, mientras sus pulgares enjugaban con gentileza las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Háblame, por favor, sabes que no puedo soportar verte en este estado…Extraño a mi querida, vieja y ruidosa Umi-añadió con suavidad, la peliazul lo miró y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, sacudida violentamente por los sollozos, Clef suspiró acariciando su largo cabello.

-Clef-lloró asiéndose de su manto, de verdad, no podía decir nada más. El sacudió su cabeza, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Juro que si ese hombre es la razón por la que te sientes de esta manera, iré allá y lo mataré con mis propias manos, Umi-siseó. Umi sonrió entre lágrimas, por alguna razón era tan tranquilizador escuchar esas palabras en su voz.

Pero Arashi era el último en quién pensaba, solo lo quería a él, a Clef, a su lado de esta manera. Siempre. Si solo las palabras de Ascot fueran ciertas, si él la amara como el invocador le había dicho…si solo pudiera amarla como la mocosa caprichosa que era y no por el bien que podía brindar a Céfiro! Pero no podría decírselo, porque era cobarde, no tenía el coraje.

-No importa…realmente no importa, Clef- murmuraba en su túnica, el Mago Supremo suspiró y tomó su rostro en sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo, pero ella evitaba su mirada.

-¿Umi, como quieres que lo deje pasar así como así? Me tienes terriblemente angustiado…

-Clef, de verdad no hay nada por lo que debas inquietarte…nos desharemos de él, Céfiro estará a salvo y entonces,…bueno, volveremos a Tokyo como siempre- respondió con amargura. Los ojos de Clef se agrandaron, ¿cómo podía ser posible que ella siguiera pensando que solo se preocupaba por Céfiro? Claramente le había dicho que quien le inquietaba era ella. Solo ella.

-Umi, ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que lo más importante para mí es Céfiro? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que a pesar de que mi prioridad debería ser mi país, nada está antes que tú? No me importa mucho este reino…al menos no más que a ti, de todas formas-expresó Clef exasperado. Umi permaneció en silencio, eso no era suficiente, ella quería escuchar más, quería esas dos palabritas, lo único que podría curarla completamente. Pero ella no se lo diría, él debía entenderlo solo. Y si era cierto que ella era su prioridad, él debía entenderlo.

-Umi, dí algo-rogó, ella suspiró.

-Mejor me voy…

-No, por favor, quédate…-suplicó él, ella negó con la cabeza y se liberó de su abrazo.

-Debo irme…a Iris-el mago la detuvo, atrapándola del codo.

-¡No!

-Debo hacerlo- afirmó la peliazul.

-Por favor, Umi, piénsalo dos veces antes de hacerlo…-pero el mago sabía que tenía perdida la batalla, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Debo aclarar algunas cosas con un bastardo que ambos conocemos- a pesar de su tono firme, Clef sonrió con dulzura.

-Ya veo…entonces déjame ir contigo-intentó, pero ella volvió a negárselo.

-Debo hacerlo sola- el Gurú asintió con la cabeza, Umi se encaminó a la puerta pero se detuvo: una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa asomó a sus labios.- Gracias-susurró, el mago le sonrió en respuesta y ganó coraje, entonces apuntó a la pulsera con su báculo, el cual empezó a flotar y emitir un brillo, Umi lo observó confusa hasta que la joya se posó en su mano.

-¿Clef, que estás haciendo?-él la silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-He colocado un hechizo en él, mi magia te protegerá mientras estés allí…

-No necesito de tu protección, Clef. Soy suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de mí misma- le espetó, pero la peliazul se arrepintió de su rudeza al verlo bajar su cabeza con ojos heridos.

-Nunca dudé de tus habilidades mágicas, pero intenta entender…No estaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás allí, sola…con ese hombre-admitió él. Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, de alguna forma dieron calidez a su corazón.

-Está bien, dámelo-le arrebató la joya y se la colocó en la muñeca, los ojos de Clef se iluminaron.

-Sé prudente- Umi sonrió amargamente.

-No te preocupes, tu preciosa Guerrera del Agua volverá a salvo muy pronto-ella suspiró cansada y el Gurú negó con la cabeza.

-Umi, eres mucho más que la Guerrera del Agua, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-replicó ella.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte entender lo que significas para mí, Umi? ¿Qué?

Dos palabras, nada más fácil que eso. Son lo único que podría sanarla. Pero, por supuesto que nunca se atrevería a contárselo. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No, mejor no lo haría.

-Me voy, gracias por el hechizo-fue su corta respuesta, entonces se alejó dejándolo solo.

Arashi dio un puñetazo a su mesa, su plan no había funcionado y eso lo irritaba bastante.

-¡Rai!-gritó.

-Dígame, Arashi-respondió el rubio entrando a la habitación.

-Ese maldito larguirucho le contó todo-siseó el rey de ojos verdes, el capitán lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, entonces?

-Ella viene para acá, quiere pelear conmigo-respondió Arashi, claramente divertido con la situación.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con pelear con ella?- el rey rió.

-Por supuesto, no hay forma de que esa maldita mocosa pueda vencerme.

-Pero, creí que la necesitabas…

-Ciertamente lo hago, pero ahora que las cosas se desarrollaron de una manera diferente…bueno, creo que tengo una linda proposición para hacerle al viejo Mago Supremo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Céfiro por la Guerrera del Agua…-los ojos de Rai se agrandaron en sorpresa, ese hombre estaba loco, sin dudas.

-Arashi, no lo tomes a mal, pero matar a una chica inocente solo para apropiarse de Céfiro es un movimiento difícil…

El hombre de ojos verdes rio abiertamente.

-Ella no morirá, Rai…

-¿Qué dices?

-Ese viejo idiota de cabello lavanda no permitirá que nada le pase, preferirá dar su báculo y su reino con tal de verla a salvo.-sonrió irónicamente.

-Es algo admirable de su parte-murmuró el rubio, Arashi negó con la cabeza.

-Lo encuentro débil.

-Él la ama…

-El amor es para débiles, Rai. Te hace perder la cabeza… ¿qué clase de hombre renuncia a una alta posición por un par de ojos azules de largas pestañas? Honestamente, es ridículo…

-Quizás no se trata solo de un par de ojos azules, Arashi-espetó el capitán, el rey volteó a verlo con enfado.

-No me importa tu sentimentalismo, eres el capitán de mi ejército así que seguirás mis órdenes, sea de tu agrado o no, ¿está claro?- Rai apretó los puños e inclinó la cabeza.

-Como quiera, su Alteza.

-Bien. Ella está en camino, guíala hasta aquí y aseguráte de quitarle el brazalete.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Ese viejo idiota colocó un hechizo defensivo en él, a pesar de que mi magia es muy avanzada no puede en contra de la del mago- los ojos de Rai resplandecieron con interés, quizás todavía tenía una oportunidad…debía pensarlo.

-Como desee, Arashi.

-Perfecto. Ahora vete.


	15. Prisionera

**¡Holaaaaaa! Muchísimas gracias a las que me siguen leyendo y las que me agregan a favoritos, realmente da una sensación muy cálida leerlas. Así que supongo que debo agradecer de más a Jessicacéfiro y Xulder por animarme a volver a escribir ;D , son realmente admirables y realmente las quiero al igual que a todas en ese loco grupo que hicimos…**

… **Sé que no es excusa para mi tardanza pero estuve teniendo algunos problemitas con office (pequeños gajes por ser pirata). **

**Espero disfruten el capítulo (disculpen los errores, intenté tardar lo menos posible).**

**Disclaimer: Las dueñas son Clamp y Selece's Child, así que no me demanden ni nada por el estilo…**

**15-Prisionera**

Le tomó un tiempo convencer a Ascot para enviarla a Iris, pero al final ganó, como es normal.

Ahora se encontraba de pie en medio de un desierto no muy familiar, el viento sofocante la rodeaba, repentinamente un quejido en el cielo la hizo alzar la vista: Cinco hipogrifos se encontraban volando justo encima de su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Umi invocó a su espada y en un resplandor azur empuñó su espada en el momento en que se aproximaban cinco soldados.

-Lady Umi- la llamó la voz familiar de Rai, mientras este le daba una pequeña reverencia.

-Aléjense de mí-siseó colocando su florete entre los dos, pero el capitán negó con la cabeza.

-No pelearé contigo- sin embargo la Guerrera del Agua, siguió inspeccionando sus alrededores con desconfianza.- Ellos tampoco pelearán contigo.-volvió a asegurarle Rai, Umi bajó un poco la espada de Selece.

_-¡Rai!-_la voz de Arashi hizo eco en su cabeza.

-_Mi señor_- respondió telepáticamente.

_-La joya_-le recordó.

_-Pero Arashi…_

_-Si sigue usando el brazalete en mi presencia, tú serás el único responsable y puedo asegurarte que no te trataré con suavidad, está claro?_

_-Como desee-_el capitán suspiró en cuanto la voz de Arashi se hizo un zumbido lejano.- Es un placer volver a verla, Lady Umi- Rai se volvió a la ojiazul y tomó su mano, ella sonrió, era cierto que Arashi la engañó, pero sus hombres no tenían la culpa, al final. Además había algo en Rai, que le decía que podía confiar en él.

-Gracias, Rai, por favor deja eso de Lady, llámame Umi. Solo Umi. No otra cosa.-lo dijo todo en una sonrisa.

-Es nuestra forma de mostrar respeto a invitados poderosos…-explicó.

-Entonces, no me consideres como una chica en una alta posición, por favor. Además, esto de "lady" suena como una anciana… ¡Quiero decir, solo tengo 18!- bromeó, el rubio asintió y sonrió.

-Está bien, Umi.

-Así está mejor.

-Entonces, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Quiero hablar con el rey…- repentinamente el rostro de la chica se volvió serio.

-¿Estás segura?-inquirió, después de una pausa.

-Sí-afirmó.

-Como quieras-replicó el rubio, y la guió al hipogrifo gris para ayudarla a subir.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré-se quejó Umi. El capitán, solo rió y se la llevó al palacio.

-¡¿Clef, por qué permitiste que Umi fuera a Iris?!-gritó Hikaru, aterrorizada al entrar a su biblioteca.

-Porque le coloqué un hechizo defensivo, nadie podrá lastimarla-explicó, mientras levantaba su mirada de los documentos en que trabajaba.

-… ¿Estás seguro?-lo interrogó la rubia.

-Sí, debería volver temprano esta noche…

-¿Y si no?-la voz de la pelirroja temblaba, Clef tragó saliva, nada podría salir mal, estaba seguro, su hechizo era una defensa invencible.

-Lo hará-afirmó. Las chicas sacudieron la cabeza y salieron del estudio.

Observó el cielo más allá del balcón, ella estaba a salvo, estaba segurísimo, no había nada de qué preocuparse. O al menos, eso esperaba, las palabras de Hikaru empezaban a minarlo con dudas.

-Umi, amor mío.-saludó la voz del Rey a la conocida figura de largo cabello azul que se aproximaba al trono.

-No me llames así-siseó en respuesta, él le lanzó una mirada confundida y acercó a ella-¡Aléjate de mí!-chilló, histérica.

-¿Y por qué sería eso?-preguntó con mirada desilusionada, agarrándola del brazo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme a mí, Umi Ryuuzaki, de esta manera?!-gritó al liberarse de su agarre, él sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-volvió a inquirir, su tono inocente pero terriblemente falso, lo cual Umi no pudo dejar pasar.

-¡Quiero decir que Céfiro nunca será tuyo! ¡Prometí que nada malo le sucedería mientras esté aquí para defenderlo!

-Ya veo, así que te lo contaron todo… ¿Quién fue? ¿Tus amiguitas? ¿O quizás ese viejo idiota?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así!-escupió, Arashi se deshizo en risas.

-Parece que lo amas, ¿no es así?-inquirió burlonamente,

-S-sí, lo amo-admitió, con los ojos brillando de determinación, el rey negó con la cabeza, una sonrisita burlona pintada en sus labios.

-¿Incluso después de todo lo que hice por ti?-él hombre se acercaba, Umi intentó alejarse pero él contuvo sus brazos con una mano, mientras con la otra alisaba su cuello.

-Nunca me amaste-chilló, apretando los puños e intentando liberarse, él asintió.

-Es cierto, pero al final, el amor es para débiles…

-Te equivocas, Arashi…Peleo porque tengo alguien a quién defender, y quiero hacerlo porque los amo- el ojiverde rió abiertamente.

-Entonces, dime, Umi, ¿Quién pelea por ti, porque te ama?- ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó mientras intentaba soltarse, pero su mano era inamovible e incluso apretaba su agarre, bloqueándola.

-No me digas que tu viejo Mago Supremo pelea porque te ama…quizás incluso tome su báculo y lo choque con algunas espadas, pero lo hará por Céfiro, porque su deber es ayudarte, como el Supremo Yil, debe proteger a las protectoras del reino…-Umi sintió un nudo en su garganta, alguien tiene que detenerlo.

Arashi rió entre dientes, con una risa ronca.

-Acéptalo, Guerrera Mágica.-añadió con énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Umi volvió a retorcerse, tenía ganas de golpearlo, atacarlo sin piedad.

-Hazlo-respondió Arashi a sus pensamientos, liberando su cuerpo.

-No me desafíes-advirtió en un silbido, la espada de Selece se materializaba en su mano con un resplandor breve.

-¿Realmente piensas que dejaré que una simple niña me derrote, al poderoso Rey de este país?

-Sí-susurró, mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo, rápidamente llamó a su espada y bloqueó sus movimientos arrojando su estilete al suelo, ella corrió a retomarlo, pero él le sujetó la muñeca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Umi-chan?-se burló, apuntando a su garganta, la aludida frunció tanto el ceño que casi lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Dragón de Agua!-en cuanto el dragón salió de su gema, el rey retrocedió de un salto y colocó una brillante barrera mágica a su alrededor.

El ataque de Umi rebotó contra ella, hiriéndola en el pecho y destrozando su armadura. Horrorizada observó su blusa, ya no estaba protegida por el fuerte peto de Presea, Arashi rió.

-¿Sorprendida, Guerrera del Agua?-estaba confundida, la magia de Clef debía protegerla. Entonces, la peliazul echó un vistazo a su muñeca derecha y volvió a hacerse un nudo al darse cuenta de que no había ningún brazalete.

-¿Te falta algo?-volvió a picarla.-No sé…quizás algo como… ¿una pulsera de záfiros?

-¡Bastardo!- chilló, intentando ponerse de pie, pero con un movimiento de su dedo la retuvo en el suelo.

-Es mi turno…Adiós, Umi-chan-rió mientras una hebra de magia verde apuntaba a la peliazul, Umi cerró los ojos esperando lo peor: en cuanto el hechizo la tocó, sus miembros ardieron de dolor, pero en poco tiempo se sumió en la inconsciencia.

-¡Madoshi Clef, Madoshi Clef!- una voz desconocida lo llamaba, así que alzó la mirada para buscar a la fuente en el estudio, pero no vio a nadie. Repentinamente, alguien golpeó violentamente la puerta de su balcón, se volvió al balcón, sosteniendo su báculo, para encontrar una alta figura envuelta en una capa oscura. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como un súbdito de Arashi, así que interpuso el báculo entre ellos.

-No eres bienvenido en este reino-espetó el Madoshi.

-Espere, estoy aquí para alertarlo de que la Guerrera del Agua está en aprietos-Clef lo atravesó con su mirada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-explotó, blandiendo el báculo, un trueno rugió en el cielo.

-Ella solicitó ver al rey, la llevé al salón del trono y esperé afuera por horas pero nunca salió, me temo que la han herido gravemente.-el Supremo Yil lo miró con desconfianza.-Por favor, Madoshi, déjeme entrar-algo en su tono de voz convenció a Clef, el extraño procedió a quitarse la capa revelando a un hombre alto y rubio, quién le recordaba de alguna manera a Eagle de Autozam.

-Puedo asegurarle que nadie podrá tocarla, le he puesto un poderoso conjuro…

-¿En esto?-completó el rubio, agitando frente a sus ojos el brazalete de Umi, Clef observó con horror como la colocaba en la mesa, entonces procedió a mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Tú!-un rayo aterrizó muy cerca de su balcón.

-Me sentí la peor cosa en el universo cuando se lo quité, pero debía hacerlo-admitió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió Clef, con los puños cerrados.

-Rai, capitán de la Armada Real de Iris, y estoy aquí para ayudar a salvar a la Guerrera del Agua.-contestó con firmeza.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque no todos en Iris somos tan retorcidos como nuestro rey, además de que me he encariñado con la muchacha.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Porque estoy aquí, pidiéndote que vayas a salvarla, incluso a riesgo de perder la vida-el Madoshi permaneció en silencio-Umi es una chica frágil, nunca lo admitirá, quiere aparentar ser fuerte, pero hay una sombra en sus ojos que me dice que ha sufrido bastante, que tuvo que crecer muy deprisa y que necesita ser amada incluso aunque piense de sí misma como la persona más egoísta del universo-con asombro, Clef lo miró, ese hombre que acababa de conocer había hecho un retrato perfecto de su querida Umi.

-No dejaré que Arashi la lastime, no lo merece-añadió Rai fijando su mirada en la de Clef, el mago asintió.

-Aprendiste mucho de ella en poco tiempo.

-Las buenas personas se reconocen entre ellas, saben que hay más de lo que la gente deja ver-el Yil Supremo asintió.

-Supongo que no estás aquí solo por Umi-el joven afirmó con la cabeza.

-Eres listo, Mago Supremo…verá, estoy aquí porque quiero liberar a Iris de la presencia de Arashi.

-¿Qué dices?

-Así como Céfiro, Iris es reflejo del corazón quién la gobierna, no puedo decir que Iris era tan hermosa como su reino, pero aun así era bastante agradable…Entonces, Arashi se apoderó del trono, y se convirtió en un horrible lugar. Deseo cambiar esa situación.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda nos pides?

-La guerra es inevitable, así que deseo unirme a Uds.-Clef suspiró, esto era casi absurdo.

Lentamente, la chica logró abrir un ojo y dejó escapar un quejido, su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Las antorchas en las paredes de piedra, alumbraban siniestramente la cámara amplia donde se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó? Recién al intentar mover su mano para restregar el dolor pulsátil de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Guerrera del Agua?-molestó la voz de Arashi. Instantáneamente, abrió los ojos, ahora lo recordaba todo. La chica lo observó sombríamente.

-Suéltame, ahora mismo.- el negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no es posible…

-Romperé estas cadenas, así que te doy un último consejo: déjame ir

-¿Cómo piensas romperlas?-una sonrisita burlona se asomaba a sus labios ella correspondió con otra sonrisa del mismo tipo.

-¡Dragón de Agua!-pero no sucedió nada-¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-repitió, pero el conjuro no hacía efecto.-Pero que…-al volverse, miró horrorizada a su mano desnuda: su gema no estaba.

-¿Estabas buscando esto?-Arashi balanceó su guante frente a sus ojos.

-¡Devuélveme mi joya mágica!

-Déjame pensarlo…que tal si…no

-¡Maldito bastardo!-el rey reía sin reparos.

-Tienes una buena actitud, Guerrera Mágica, me divierte-ella lo fulminó con la mirada, deseando poder tapiarlo contra la pared con todos los hechizos y ataques que conociera.

-De todas formas, esta gema se ve muy valiosa…

-Lo es.

-Supongo que sería una pena que algo le pasara…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-estalló, una sonrisa siniestra cruzó sus labios, entonces una daga apareció en sus manos.

-¡No!-gritó, agitando sus cadenas.-Selece-chilló.

-Calma, Guerrera del Agua. No le haré nada a tu preciosa joya…-la chica suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias a Rayearth-murmuró.

-No tan rápido, Guerrera Mágica, tengo un requisito

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-espetó.

-Tu ayuda para conquistar Céfiro, poseer hasta lo último del reino-indicó, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso!

-Me temo que acabo de hacerlo.

-Nunca traicionaré a mi país, ni atacaré a mis amigos-siseó.

-¿Estás segura?

-Jamás.

-Oh bien, es tu elección-el hombre se encogió de hombros, entonces hundió con fuerza el puñal en la gema, una luz azul cegadora salió de ella.

-¡NO!-Arashi hundió el arma lo más que pudo. Ella sintió como si alguien atravesara su pecho con un cuchillo, el dolor era insoportable.-¡Selece!- Umi podía jurar que escuchó un fuerte quejido de dolor saliendo del guante.

Se sintió terriblemente mal, era mejor morir que sufrir ese dolor en medio del pecho. ¿Dónde estaba la magia de Clef? Él le juró que no permitiría que algo así le sucediera, ¿por qué la engañó? Ella le dijo que era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a sí misma, bueno, también se estaba engañando a sí misma: quería que él la salvara y solucionara sus problemas como siempre. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

-Clef…

Todavía estaba discutiendo con Rai, cuando un susurro llegó a sus oídos, de inmediato su puso de pie

-Umi- Rai lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está en problemas, ella me necesita-se dirigió al balcón.

-Voy contigo-Clef negó con la cabeza y lo detuvo con una mano.-Quédate aquí.

-No puedo dejar a mi pueblo así, me necesitan

-Eres un buen hombre y un valioso aliado, tu devoción a Iris es admirable, pero ya no es un lugar seguro para ti.

-Pero…

-Céfiro y su gente estarán honrados de tenerte como su invitado hasta que las cosas se resuelvan-el mago no lo dejó replicar, el rubio suspiró, derrotado.

-Gracias, Mago Supremo.

-Deja lo de Mago Supremo, mis amigos me llaman Gurú Clef-el joven asintió.

-Es un honor-el Madoshi sonrió.-Ahora ve por ella, podría estar en grave peligro.-el Yil Supremo asintió al capitán de la armada, y con su báculo llamó a Fyuula.

-Llévame junto a Umi-ordenó al animal, quién lloró y empezó el viaje.

Pensamientos oscuros llenaban su mente en su travesía por Iris: incluso estando totalmente concentrado en buscar su aura, casi no podía sentirla, era como si le hubieran quitado sus poderes. ¿Cómo sería posible? Mataría a ese hombre si atrevió incluso a levantar un dedo en su contra. Además que nunca podría perdonarse el haberla dejado ir y que se haya hecho daño. Él debió protegerla desde el principio.

Finalmente, llegó al siniestro castillo de Iris, un guardia le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mago Supremo Gurú Clef, Madoshi de Céfiro-respondió con solemnidad, hace años que no usaba su título completo.

-¿A qué debemos su presencia?

-Una visita diplomática a su rey, Arashi-el guardia asintió, en su interior suspiró satisfecho al ver que el hombre no había visto a través de su mentira, pues lo guiaba al salón del trono.

El castillo le daba escalofríos, hace años que no dejaba Céfiro, y ya no imaginaba que un lugar tan sombrío pudiera existir: incluso la prisión cefiriana era más cómoda que el palacio. No pudo evitar pensar que era eco perfecto de la personalidad de su dueño.

-Anciano Gurú, es un honor tenerlo aquí-fastidió el hombre de ojos verdes, en cuanto se vio libre de la presencia del guardia.

-¿Dónde está?-su pregunta sonó helada, Arashi sonrió.

-Así que estás aquí por tu preciosa Guerrera del Agua…lo sabía-el mago apretó más el báculo, le hubiera encantado tener el cuello de Arashi en sus manos.-Te llevaré con ella, Madoshi-el rey lucía divertido con su reacción.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Clef se encontró en una muy amplia cámara iluminada por algunas antorchas, se quedó sin aliento al ver a su querida Umi encadenada a la pared, su cabeza caía sobre su pecho, y largas hebras de cabello sobre, su más pálido de lo habitual, bello rostro.

Inmediatamente, corrió a su encuentro y la sacudió violentamente.

-¡UMI!-exclamó, horrorizado-¡Umi! ¡Umi, despierta!- ella seguía inmóvil. Se le hizo un nudo del pánico que sentía, apartó los mechones de su rostro, y acarició amorosamente su mejilla: estaba tan fría y falta de color como el mármol. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y a ese miserable hombre que le había dejado en estas condiciones, chequeó sus signos vitales, con esperanzas, pero temiendo lo peor. Suspiró aliviado cuando logró sentir su corazón latiendo débilmente.

Entonces, se volvió a Arashi, blandiendo su báculo.

-¡Libérela, ahora!-ladró, literalmente sentía su sangre hervir bajo su piel.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-preguntó el rey, entretenido, como respuesta recibió una luz cegadora proveniente del mago, el suelo empezaba a sacudirse bajo sus pies y pedazos del techo llovían sobre ellos, Arashi sonrió burlonamente.

-Cálmese, Mago Supremo, no pelearé con Ud.-con un movimiento de sus manos, las cadenas alrededor de Umi, desaparecieron.-Al menos, no por ahora-añadió en un susurro, Clef congeló a su enemigo con una mirada y corrió a recoger a la chica de largo pelo azul, tirada en el piso. Esa visión fue como una puñalada directo al corazón: preferiría morir a verla tan indefensa, no era su Umi, era tan…devastador.

Envolvió su figura entre sus brazos.

-Umi-susurró suavemente, como una caricia en su rostro, entonces volvió a enfrentarse a Arashi.-Pagarás por esto. Por todo lo que le hiciste-tomó una mano de la peliazul y besó la punta de cada uno de sus dedos. Solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la falta del guante.-¿Dónde está la gema?-rabia destilando de su voz, Arashi sonrió burlonamente y lo arrojó al piso, los ojos de Clef expresaron terror al ver la enorme y profunda grieta en la joya de Selece.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-la tierra volvió a temblar a sus pies. Estaba sorprendido, nunca, en toda su larga vida, sus poderes pudieron afectar tanto el mundo. Era la prueba última de que había algo en el universo que realmente le importaba, la chica desmayada en sus brazos.

-Fue su elección, así que échale la culpa a ella-respondió el rey, todavía con esa odiosa mueca en la cara. Estaba simplemente encantado con lo que estaba haciendo, y el Mago Supremo no podía soportarlo. De inmediato se puso de pie, y una hebra mágica púrpura salió disparada hiriendo a Arashi y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Normalmente, soy una persona pacífica y muy paciente, pero no creo que pueda detener mis impulsos ahora-su báculo apuntando a la garganta del rey.

Pero un gemido tras ellos, llamó su atención, se volteó a ver a Umi, abriendo un ojo lentamente.

-Clef…-jadeó al verlo. A pesar de que nunca estuvo tan herida como ahora, su estómago cosquilleaba al ver al Mago Supremo frente a ella. Era reconfortante. Estaba ahí para ella, para defenderla, porque no la había olvidado.

Una cariñosa y aliviada sonrisa cruzó los labios del mago.

-Umi-susurró suavemente, para volver a ver a su enemigo.-Considérese con suerte, está herida y necesita tratamiento, y por supuesto que no la haré esperar, incluso si la idea de verlo destrozado por mis conjuros es más que atrayente.

-¿Así que se van? Creí que ibas darme una lección-se burló Arashi.

-Umi está primero-replicó glacialmente, entonces se arrodilló frente a la chica.-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí…ya terminó-susurró sosteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo en sus brazos, ella asintió débilmente, ahogándose en su manto y apretando su túnica en sus puños, Clef acarició su cabello y, observando fijamente a Arashi, invocó a Fyuula, para volver a Céfiro.


End file.
